Fangs in Your Throat
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The Kyuubi attacks, but when Minato seals it away Kushina begs the Shinigami to take her soul instead and he does. What will the hokage do when his wife dies? Will he love his new infant sons or give into hate and leave one behind? – Yaoi Boy X Boy – Neglected Naruto fic – Harem
1. Dog Bite

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba/Haku/Garra**

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat in the hospital bed recovering from the nine tails when a nurse came in with a crib holding his two twin sons. The hokage looked at the baby boy with red hair and purple eyes and he smiled. The red headed boy is his son Menma and he was the spitting image of his beloved wife Kushina who sacrificed herself to Shinigami to save him.

Minato picked up Menma and cradled the infant in his arms.

A ninja appeared "hokage-sama, if you have recover enough the council would like to see you"

Minato didn't take his eyes off his red headed son as he responded "tell the council I'll be there in a minute" the ninja nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage entered the council room and sat down with Menma in his arms.

A council member stood up "thank you for coming Hokage-sama, it's good to see that you are alright. If you are up to it, we would like to know what happened"

Minato nodded "when Kushina, Biwako and I made to the hidden birthing room Biwako induced her labor and Kushina gave birth to Menma. But right when Biwako took Menma to get checked at the hospital, a masked man killed her and took our son hostage. The masked man threw my son into the air and I managed save Menma, but Kushina was taken and the nine tails was released by the masked man. I knew sealing it was the only option so Kushina used her chakra chains to hold the fox while I used Menma -"

A random council stood "so that thing is the demon, shouldn't we kill it" every civilian council member agreed that the infant should be killed.

The hokage panicked, he looked at his son. He couldn't lose another part of Kushina. That's when he remembered the other child, Naruto, and mentally smirked. Minato flared his killer intent and effectively shutting everyone up "I'm afraid you misunderstand, Menma only contains the demon's power. I managed to split the demon fox into his power and his soul. Like I said Menma holds the power and the soul is in an orphan I was lucky enough to find"

As he expected the council started calling for the death of the child who contains the soul and he was relieved. He didn't care what happened to his blonde child because it was actually Naruto who was captured by the masked man, not Menma. He foolishly blamed Naruto for his wife's death.

XXXXXXXXXX

6 years later

A small blonde 6 year old child known as Naruto was running as fast as he could from four drunk men. The boy could smell foul stench of alcohol on the men as they got closer. Naruto got a lucky break when the drunks tripped over themselves. that gave Naruto a chance to pull ahead and the little blonde thought he was home free, but then he felt a sharp pang in his neck and collapsed.

He couldn't move ...

The drunks were coming ...

"here you are demon" someone slurred

They found him ...

Then pain ... so much pain ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume Inuzuka looked at the little blonde boy in her clans infirmary. He was lying on a bed covered in blood soaked bandages "you'll be ok little guy" she whispered as she brushed his bangs away.

Tsume's daughter Hana came in "Mom, Sarutobi-sama is here" She nodded and the two women left the boy to his dreams.

Tsume stepped into her living room and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing there "thank you for coming Sarutobi-sama"

Sarutobi smiled "it's no trouble, so what happened to Naruto?"

Tsume guided the elder to the infirmary as she said "Hana and I found him surrounded by drunks. They were beating the shit out of him"

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he saw the boy's lying on the bed "he's seriously hurt, why didn't you take him the hospital?"

Tsume growled and clenched her fists in anger "we did, but those narrow minded bastards refused to treat him! so we took him here and did what we could, but we want to be sure the seal wasn't damaged, the hokage is in a meeting so we called you"

Sarutobi frowned "I see" he was so disappointed in the villagers, no ninjas had a problem with Naruto except the Uchihas who were just as hateful towards the small boy as the civilians "let me check the seal" he leaned over the boy and gently moved the sheets. The old man made a few hand signs and tapped the boy's tummy. Instead of the seal appearing on his stomach as expected something on the back of the boy's neck started glowing. It was a seal.

Sarutobi analyzed the seal and went through a series of handsigns "seal release" and he destroyed the seal.

Tsume was shocked at what the old man did "what the hell did-" she stopped talking when Sarutobi held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Sarutobi whispered "I need to speak with you Tsume in private"

The clan head raised an eyebrow and followed the retired hokage back to the living room leaving Hana with Naruto.

"are you going to tell me what's going on Sarutobi-sama?" asked an irritated clan head

Sarutobi nodded with a serious expression on his face "listen carefully, nothing I say should leave this room understand?" Tsume nodded feeling the seriousness in the elder's voice "good, when I used the technique that reveals seal formulas I didn't find a seal on Naruto except for a paralysis seal on his neck"

Tsume's eyes narrowed "so there's no seal holding the nine tails soul, then he isn't a demon vessel, but why would Minato lie?"

Sarutobi shook his head "I don't know"

"shouldn't we say something?" asked Tsume

Sarutobi thought a moment before shaking his head "no, let me investigate this first"

Tsume nodded "Sarutobi-sama, I want to ask you about something about adoptions"

The retired hokage smiled "it would be clan business and no one has the power to say otherwise"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Tsume sat at the dining table with her two children, her 6 year old son Kiba and 11 year old daughter Hana.

"Ok you two, I want to know what you think about having a new brother" said Tsume

Hana raised an eyebrow "does this have to do with that little boy in the infirmary?"

Tsume nodded "yes, his name is Naruto and I would like to adopt him"

"how old is he?" asked Kiba

Tsume smiled "6"

Kiba grinned "so I'd have someone to play with YaY!"

Tsume rolled her eyes "you can play after he's healed and not a moment before, got it?" with a very serious expression on her face. Kiba nodded quickly, his Mom can be scary when she's mad! Tsume looked at Hana who just smiled "good so looks like web have a new clan member"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed him back down "you shouldn't move yet ... just rest for now" the blonde looked up and saw a feral looking woman with red triangle tattoos on her face "my name is Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka clan and I want to ask you something Naruto, would you like to become a member of my clan? What I mean is I would like to adopt you if it's what you want"

Naruto looked at her with hope shining in his eyes "you want to adopt me?" he asked in a horse voice.

Tsume smiled "yes i do"

"I would like that" smiled the blonde


	2. Blood and Truths

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem of 9 – Naruto x Kiba/Haku/Gaara/male TenTen/male Hinata/Konohamaru/?/?/?**

**Last Time:**

Naruto looked at her with hope shining in his eyes "you want to adopt me?" he asked in a horse voice.

Tsume smiled "yes i do"

"I would like that" smiled the blonde

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi walked into the park and saw Tsume watching Naruto and Kiba play.

Tsume grinned at the elder "impressive isn't he, it's barely been a month, but he's all healed and bouncing around like nothing happened" a little boy with brown hair pulled back into buns came up to Naruto and started playing too "that boy is TenTen, Naruto's friend from the orphanage."

Sarutobi smiled "that's good to see and it looks like he has an admirer" chuckled the old man as he pointed to a boy with blue hair and the Byakugan standing behind a tree watching Naruto with a light blush on his face.

Tsume snickered "I know, I might have to give him harem rights at some point. So any clue on why Minato lied?"

"you should read this, it's my late wife's diary" he gave her the old red book.

The clan head skimmed the first few entries of the diary and found the last three entries. As she read further she started to growl in anger "Kushina was expecting twin boys and was going to name one Menma and the other ... Naruto" she glanced at the little blonde "if he is related to Kushina that would explain why he can heal so fast, but why would Minato hurt his own son?"

"I think events during the attack might have happened differently that what Minato told everyone. I believe it was Naruto who was taken hostage by the masked man"

Tsume glared "so what, he blames Naruto for Kushina's death or something? That's stupid and Kushina would not want that to happen!"

Sarutobi nodded "it is foolish, but I think that's the case and it doesn't help that Menma looks like Kushina. Sadly, we can't say anything"

The clan head's jaw dropped "why not?!"

Sarutobi frowned "remember that law stating that no one can tell someone who isn't already aware of the fox or they would be executed. We thought it was to protect Naruto, but it means we can't say anything against him either without being executed"

Tsume growled before smirking "that bastard can't stop me from adopting Naruto, the paperwork is done, he can't mess with him now. Sarutobi-sama, Naruto's going to need some training in seals, care to help?"

Sarutobi smirked "I'd be happy to, I have copies of Kushina's notes too, that'll help"

XXXXXXXXXX

The council members were getting ready to leave when a civilian council member turned to Tsume and asked "Inuzuka-san, why is the de- Naruto spending so much time at your compound?"

The dog lover and her canine companion, Kuromaru, smirked "I adopted him"

The looks of shock and outrage on the civilian's and Fugaku Uchiha's faces were priceless. Minato did a better job of hiding his contempt, but when Tsume locked eyes with him she knew, he wasn't happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku stormed into the Uchiha compound, he was furious "THAT STUPID WOMAN! HOW COULD SHE SIDE WITH THAT FUCKING DEMON!?"

His wife, Mikoto, came in to the room and smacked him on the back of the head "would be quiet! Sasuke is sleeping"

Fugaku rubbed his head "sorry honey"

"it's fine. Now what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked

Fugaku sighed "Tsume Inuzuka adopted the demon brat"

Mikoto gasped "oh my! ... Ok we both know she's stubborn maybe she just wants to piss of the civilians on the council. I'll go and talk to her tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the blonde hokage frowned as he watched Menma play in the backyard "something wrong Minato?" asked Jiraiya as he and Kakashi entered the compound.

The hokage gave a frustrated sigh "kind of, you know that boy Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned "the kid responsible for those pranks last month and tried to frame Menma and contains the other half of you know"

Minato nodded "he was adopted"

The toad sannin was surprised "by who?"

"the Inuzuka clan, I just think they are planning on using the demon to gain power"

Jiraiya grinned "don't worry Minato, I'll talk to them and get them to reconsider. After all, they aren't qualified to take care of the seal"

Kakashi eye smiled "I'll go too, sensei"

When the two ninja left Minato smirked and pulled out a picture of his late wife "don't worry my love, I'll make sure that monster pays for what he did to you" he said as he gently traced the frame with his thumb.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Kakashi went towards the Inuzuka compound and saw a familiar raven headed that way too "Mikoto, great to see you, where are you going?"

The Uchiha smiled "I'm going to talk to Tsume about this adoption thing"

The sage grinned "we happen to be here for that exact reason too"

The three ninja entered the Inuzuka compound and were led to the kennels where Tsume was.

Tsume raised an eyebrow "so what do you guys want?" she knew it had to do with Naruto.

Mikoto smiled politely "we want to convince you to give Naruto back to the orphanage and-"

"No" said the clan head as sternly as she could.

Jiraiya objected "think about it, that trouble maker will only cause problems and you and your clan members aren't qualified to take care of the seal-"

Tsume burst out laughing "the seal huh and tell me Jiraiya who took care of the seal before I brought him here hmmm no one that's who! At least we're taking of care of him and not letting the villagers beat him to death"

This statement made Jiraiya and Kakashi pause for a moment. They didn't know about the beatings or the lack of care, but the Uchiha was getting annoyed.

"why are you being so stubborn? He isn't worth it" exclaimed Mikoto

Tsume glared "for two people with the sharingan and a seals master you guys really are stupid. You want to know why? It's because when I die and meet Kushina in the after life I want to be able to look her in the eye and say I found a child with the same burden she had and brought him into my home. Not abuse him, not abandon him, but love him like my own child"

Mikoto froze, she never thought of it like that. She was Kushina's friend, but she never treated her the way she and her clan treats Naruto. No, in fact she stood up for Kushina many times. So how was Naruto any different from Kushina?

The Inuzuka smirked when she saw the confused and questioning looks on their faces "hey Jiraiya, why did you call Naruto a trouble maker?"

The toad sannin shook himself out of his daze "he is the one behind all those pranks from last month"

The dog nin scoffed "I don't see how that's possible when I found Naruto on the 15th of last month being beaten by drunks. He was half dead and we had to put him in a medical induced coma so he could heal. So how could be responsible for pranks that happened on the 15th, 16th , 17th and 18th when he was in a coma for most of that time?"

The three were stunned. They didn't want to believe that their clan or Minato were wrong, but what were they supposed to do?

Before the three adults could respond the very blonde they were talking about came into the room with a drawing "mommy, mommy look at what I drew-" Naruto froze when he saw Mikoto. He looked terrified. No one ever looked at her with so much fear before especially a child.

Tsume and Kuromaru moved in front of Naruto protectively "it's ok Naruto, Uchiha-san and her friends were just leaving, isn't that right?"

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Mikoto took the hint and quickly left. As they went their separate ways they each made a decision. Kakashi and Jiraiya decided to try and get to know the blonde before judging him. Mikoto, on the other hand, couldn't get Tsume's words and the look of terror on Naruto face out of her mind and decided that Tsume was right.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now Naruto's eighth birthday and Mikoto stopped at the Inuzuka compound to give Naruto a present.

Tsume opened the door "hey Mikoto"

The Uchiha smiled "hi Tsume, I have a present for Naruto"

"hey, Naruto" the called dog nin and the blonde came into the room "Mikoto has a present for you"

Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw the colorful package "thank you Uchiha-sama"

Mikoto chuckled "I told you Naruto you can call me Mikoto ... oh and Itachi wasn't sure if he'd be back from his mission in time to give this to you himself so he asked me to give it to you"

She gave him a scroll and smiled as the little blonde thanked her again before running back to his friends.

"I'm glad he isn't scared of me anymore ... I have tried to convince the rest of my clan to treat him differently, but only Itachi and Shisui has come to see reason" said Mikoto

Tsume shrugged "no surprise, you, Shisui and Itachi are the only Uchihas with enough balls to admit when you're wrong"

The raven giggled "I better go, I have to take Sasuke to Menma's party" she said as she left waving good bye to her friend.

After the party Naruto said good bye to his friends, TenTen, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hinata Hyuga. Tsume pulled him aside and showed him a crate with a seal instead of a lock.

"what's this Mom?" he asked curiously

Tsume smiled "you'll see, wipe some of your blood on the seal" he bit his thumb and spread it on the seal giving off a click as the crate opened "this crate belonged to a dear friend of mine named Kushina Uzumaki and she was your birth mother"

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he started to tear up "my Mom, can you tell me about her and who was my Dad?"

Tsume took a deep breath ... she had to tell him ... he has a right to know ... so she did ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto and her youngest son Sasuke were on their way back from the party at the Namikaze estate. She was glad it was over cause she could feel Minato's eyes bore into her back the entire time. He has been acting odd around her since she started being nice to Naruto.

Mikoto froze ... she could smell blood ... lots of blood ...

"Mom are you ok?" asked the 8 year old Uchiha

"Sasuke, go and tell the hokage 'hawks fly at night' ok, go now!" Sasuke could sense the urgency in his mother's voice and ran back to the Namikazes.

Mikoto slowly entered the Uchiha compound and what she saw horrified her. There was Danzo butchering the bodies of her friends and family.

That was the night the Uchihas were killed by Danzo ...

That was the night Danzo fled the village ...

And the night one child learned the truth ...


	3. Necessary Deception

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem of 9 – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

**Last Time:**

That was the night the Uchihas were killed by Danzo …

That was the night Danzo fled the village …

And the night one child learned the truth …

XXXXXXXXXX

As Minato Namikaze entered the classroom ready to give a congratulations speech to this years graduating genin he could honestly say that he was proud of many things. He was proud of his 16 year old son Menma who was this years 'Rookie of the Year' and seated in the front row surrounded by his fans. He was proud of himself for making a treaty with Cloud.

But there were some things that the fourth hokage was not happy about ...

Danzo and 40 of his men killing most of the Uchihas and escaping is one of them. Thankfully, he made it in time to save Mikoto from being killed and having her eyes harvested. He was also lucky enough to destroy the sharingan that Danzo's men collected before he got away.

But there is one thing that pisses off the hokage even more than that ...

A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit was jumping up and down while yelling "YAY SEE Kiba I TOLD YOU I'D PASS AND I WILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY"

Kiba reached over and wacked the loudmouth blonde on the head "would you shut up Naruto! The hokage is going to speak"

That's right, Naruto Inuzuka ...

Minato has tried to hurt Naruto in anyway possible, from arranging beatings to sabotaging his grades, but still the damn blonde managed to survive long enough to pass the of course did all this secretly since he couldn't have anyone see the 'honorable' hokage being anything but indifferent towards the blonde or Minato would lose face with either the ninjas or civilians. Can't have that now can we.

Minato took note of the two boys who were glaring hatefully at Naruto. He didn't want to saddle Menma with deadweight so he was going to change the traditional deadlast and rookie of the year combination. Minato was going to put Naruto with the students who hate him the most, Hinata Hyuga,Sasuke Uchiha or his abusive brother Kiba Inuzuka.

The one thing about Naruto that pleases the hokage is that he's a stupid, loudmouth, orange jumpsuit wearing deadlast. All qualities that will make it very easy to kill him in a mission, which is something that Minato was looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank god that's over! I'm sooo bored" said the short blonde a little too loudly as he walked out of the academy.

A pink haired girl named Sakura glared "would you be quiet you idiot, how did you pass anyway?"

Naruto grinned "cause I'm awesome! Hey Sakura can we go out on a-"

"eww no" she cringed and walked away.

Naruto pouted and walked away.

And he continued walking ...

All the way to the chasm that is rumored to be bottomless ...

As he walked along the edge his posture became straiter and more confident. He took off his orange jacket revealing a skin tight black sleeveless shirt and strong muscular arms. He carelessly tossed it into the chasm. Then he undid a hidden button on the hem of his pants and ripped away his pants or at least the orange layer revealing black anbu pants underneath. He tossed the orange layer and kicked off his blue ninja sandals into the chasm. The second the shoes left his feet Naruto gained 6 inches in height making him a tall 6 feet 3 inches and lost all the baby fat in his face. Those instant changes were do to appearance changing seals on the blue sandals.

*poof* a pair of black ninja sandals and a strip of black cloth appeared in a puff of smoke. He put the new sealless sandals on and popped the blue cloth on the headband off the metal plate to change it out for the black cloth. The strip of blue fluttered into the chasm.

As he fixed the black cloth to the metal plate he continued walking along the edge until he came to the Inuzuka compound where Tsume, Kuromaru, Akamaru, Kiba and Hana were waiting.

"you look better all ready, I hope you ditch the idiot routine for good you were giving us all headaches" said Tsume with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled "I know, I think I gave myself an aneurism yelling so londly, but it had to be done after all there's no way Minato would let me pass if he thought I'd survive the life of a ninja"

Kiba walked over and hugged Naruto "I'm sorry about hitting you"

The blonde leaned over and whispered in the dog nin's ear "you can make it up to me" Kiba blushed and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Hana chuckled as she watched the two kiss "if Minato is really out to get you then he won't be able to resist making you suffer, which means we've narrowed down who your teammates will be"

Tsume smirked "yeah, everyone thinks that Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba either hate you or are at least annoyed by you so you will most likely have two of them as teammates and no way will he put you with your 'crush' " Naruto cringed, he hates Sakura "and if our theory is true you've narrowed down your possible candidates for senseis too"

Naruto smirked "yep, Kakashi, Mikoto and Jiraiya figured out Minato's lies long ago, but they kept quiet and Anko pretends to hate me so I will most likely have Anko or Kakashi for a sensei"

A large German shepherd came out of the forest and sat next to Naruto "hey Eliot, where's Lazarus?" asked the blonde as he scratched the dog behind the ear.

"I'm over here" said a large white wolf as he trotted towards Naruto "I understand that some times deceit is necessary, but it's about time you dropped that annoying mask ... I can't wait to see the look on the those fools faces when they see what the bearer of the wolf contract and dog contract is truly capable of"

Tsume frowned "you know things are going to get difficult when Minato finds out about your ruse. He will give you highly dangerous missions and probably back to back"

Lazarus growled "that will be a problem, but if need arises he can reverse summon himself to either the wolf realm or the dog realm. Time in the summoning world runs at a different rate, 1 hour here is 1 day there, he could recover in peace there between missions"

"that's right, I'm glad I had you guys sign the wolf contract and that Kakashi had you sign his dog contract Naruto. You're going to need all the help you can get ... watch your back Naruto cause Minato will send a shit storm your way" said Tsume.

Naruto nodded "I know believe me"

Everyone went into the house and started planning for what was to come. At one point Naruto looked out the window towards the Hokage Mountain more specifically the fourth head.

(I'm prepared so lets see what you've got Minato)


	4. Teammates

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

/AC - I originally planned on a harem of nine, but I've received a few reviews asking for a bigger harem. If you like the idea please review and if I get enough reviews I'll be happy to increase the harem size, the counting will end when chapter 6 goes up\

**Last Time:**

Everyone went into the house and started planning for what was to come. At one point Naruto looked out the window towards the Hokage Mountain more specifically the fourth head.

(I'm prepared so lets see what you've got Minato)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba entered the classroom with Lazarus, Eliot, Akamaru at their side only to see everyone staring at them.

Sakura glared angrily at Naruto "what are you wearing Naruto?"

Naruto face faulted "black, why?"

"no you idiot! The henge you're obviously wearing. Are you seriously trying to look cool like Sasuke and Menma? Take it off "

"it's not a henge" he stated as he sat next to Sasuke and Kiba took the seat next to Naruto as their canines curled up on the ground near their feet.

Sakura became red with anger "get out of my seat idiot! Only I sit next to Sasuke" she moved close intent on hitting the blonde, but she freaked out and backed away when Lazarus and Eliot bared their fangs and growled at her.

"how about this Sakura, if I am wearing a henge like you say then you should be able dispel it. Do that and I'll move" challenged Naruto as Sasuke smirked.

Sakura made the appropriate hand sign and tried ...

And tried ...

Tried even harder ...

Her face was becoming red from the amount of effort she was putting in, but even though nothing was happening she still tried harder because she refused to except the Naruto was actually hot ...

So she tried harder ...

And harder ...

And harder ...

Sakura suddenly stopped and bolted out of the room.

Everyone was stumped on why she left so quickly until a nasty smell hit their noses.

Iruka came into the room and looked at his students "where's Sakura?"

"she is in the bathroom" said Naruto as Sasuke, Kiba and their canine companions snickered.

The chunnin instructor raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was so funny, but he shrugged it off and continued with class "ok, Team 1 is ..." Naruto zoned out as he waited for his name to be called "and Team 6 is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto perked up "Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga with Anko Mitarashi as sensei" Iruka instantly felt bad for Naruto, but he became very confused when Kiba hugged Naruto and Hinata smiled at the blonde with a blush on his face. The instructor was sure he missed something "umm Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze and Shino Aburame with Kakashi Hatake as sensei ... Sakura is in team 8 so I'll skip that until she comes back ... Team 9 is still in rotation so we'll skip that too ... and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and hoji Akimichi with Asume Sarutobi as sensei"

Sasuke groaned, he had no problem with Shino, but ever since he became friends with Naruto he couldn't stand being around Menma. The Namikaze was constantly trying to convince people that Naruto was a demon or someone to be avoided. Sasuke looked at Menma and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Menma was glancing at his blonde friend and was ... blushing? Yep, definitely blushing. Sasuke wasn't surprised, he thought Naruto was good looking too, but he and Naruto were only friends. This could be good news though, maybe Menma won't be an asshole.

A very embarrassed pinkette came back into the room "sorry for being late Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?"

Iruka smiled "he's on a mission, now Sakura, you are on Team 8 with Sai and Yakumo with Kurenai Yuuhi as your sensei"

*poof* a purple haired young man appeared in a puff of smoke and hugged Naruto happily "Team 6 follow me to my favorite place" every member of team 6 disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving their stunned classmates behind.

Sasuke snorted "show offs"

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko licked his lips as he looked Naruto up and down "you know pretending to hate you has made some things difficult between me and the other ninjas, especially my friend Kurenai"

Naruto smiled "sorry about that, how can make it up to you?"

Anko grinned and placed his hands on Naruto's chest "well now that you're legal how about a different kind of introduction?"

The blonde smirked and held Anko's hips "I think that's a great idea" he purred in the purple haired man's ear making Anko shiver in delight.

Without using hand signs Naruto summoned four clones, two held Kiba and two held a blushing Hinata. The clones made quick work of their clothes as Naruto pulled Anko into a heated makeout session. Anko found himself spread eagle on the ground moaning wantonly as Naruto helped himself to every inch of the purple haired nin's body. At one point in Anko's lust filled daze he was lifted into Naruto's lap and was fully impaled by the thick hard cock. As he was fucked he was forced to watch the clones molest Kiba and Hinata. The screams of pleasure echoed through out the forest

XXXXXXXXXX

"well I have to admit I didn't see that coming" said Shikamaru to his friends Ino and Choji.

Choji nodded "yeah, I would never have guessed that Naruto was wearing a henge"

"we should try and figure out whats going on, right guys?" Ino started twitching madly when his teammates made absolutely no attempt to move "oh come on, aren't you guys even remotely curious as to why Naruto changed all of a sudden?"

"first off I don't think there was a 'change', he just finally started acting like himself, which makes sense cause I always thought there was something off ... like he was playing pretend. Second, it's none of our buisness Ino. Besides, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata will tell us what's going on when their ready. They probably have a good reason for the charade" said Shikamaru as he watched the clouds go by.

"fine, I'll figure this out myself" said Ino as he left his friends to their eating and cloud watching "I know, maybe Dad will know something" he ran home and found his Dad chatting with Skikaku and Choza "hey Dad, Naruto came to school today and he was different"

Inoichi's eyes widened and the other clan heads looked concerned too "different how? Was he hurt?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the show of concern "no, he looked and acted different. Appartently he was wearing a henge and the whole 'idiot dead last' thing was just a mask, but why would he pretend in the first place? ... and why would you think someone would hurt him?"

The Yamanaka clan head flinched, he slipped up "Ino I'm sorry, but if you want to know the answers to these questions you should ask Naruto" Inoichi watched as his son shot him a suspicious glare as he reluctantly left the area before giving a relieved sigh.

Shikaku smirked "a mask huh? That was a good idea! It must been to fool the civilian council" if only they knew ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma was walking back home wondering why he felt so strange around Naruto. He couldn't actually like the dead last, could he? No, just because Naruto looks different doesn't mean he is a different person. Naruto is still the weak monster just as his father says. So Menma convinced himself that he gather was right still completely unaware the he was being lied to.

Minato only told Menma that Naruto was a murder and a monster. He has no clue of Minato's real motives or of his relation to the blonde dog nin. Deception maybe normal in a ninja's life, but secrets can't be hidden forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

*poof* Anko appeared in a puff of smoke. His clothes were disheveled, he had a few hickeys and was positively glowing "Team 6 passed, with flying colors"

Minato blinked "how'd they do that?"

Anko smirked "teamwork sir and with techniques like that it's hard to believe he just became legal"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to ask her friend what he meant by that later "Team 8 passed"

"Team 10 passed"

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke "well, Kakashi, did your team pass?"

The silver haired jonin eye smiled "I haven't tested them yet, sensei" he looked at Anko "fun meeting?" Anko just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was skimming over missions looking for something to give the unsuspecting Team 6. He skipped all the D ranked missions and went through the C ranked ones. there it was, the perfect mission. Why? It came with a red note, which means information regarding the mission has been proven false. The hokage plucked the red note off the mission request and burned it.


	5. Rolling Waves

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

/AC - I originally planned on a harem of nine, but I've received a few reviews asking for a bigger harem. If you like the idea please review and if I get enough reviews I'll be happy to increase the harem size, the counting will end when chapter 6 goes up\

**Last Time:**

Minato was skimming over missions looking for something to give the unsuspecting Team 6. He skipped all the D ranked missions and went through the C ranked ones. there it was, the perfect mission. Why? It came with a red note, which means information regarding the mission has been proven false. The hokage plucked the red note off the mission request and burned it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head as he saw Kiba sleeping when he should've been up an hour ago "ooooh Kiba, it's time to get up" said the blonde sweetly, but when Kiba buried his nose deeper in the pillow Naruto frowned "well, I tried being nice, Akamaru, Eliot jump" the two large dogs broke out in to a run and jumped on top of Kiba.

A now fully awake and slightly ticked Kiba got up "what was that for?!'

Naruto smiled and gave Kiba a kiss "that was for sleeping in, now get ready or we'll be late. Just because I'm dating Anko doesn't mean he'll lets us get away with being late"

Kiba grumbled and got ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko grinned as he saw Naruto and Kiba with there furry companions coming "perfect timing, I thought I'd have to punish you" he said and kissed the blonde.

"and what would've been my punishment?" Naruto smirked as he kissed Hinata.

"it would've involved chains and chocolate" said Anko with a wink

The blonde pouted "pity, I'll make sure to be late next time … well lets go see what Minato has in store for me"

As they walked into the hokage's office they saw Minato sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Anko stepped forward "Team 6 reporting in and ready for our first mission"

Minato's cold gaze landed on Anko, no doubt he realized everything was a ploy "a mission huh well, this one should suffice" he gave Anko the mission request.

Anko looked at the scroll before bowing and following her team out.

"we knew he'd try something like this, but this is extreme" said the purple haired jonin.

Naruto frowned "what is it Anko?"

"this request is a three week long escort mission to Wave, but this should be a C rank mission and you guys are genin"

The blonde sighed "first mission and he's already trying to screw us. Guess we can't do anything about it so lets meet our client"

XXXXXXXXXX

"you're my guards! You're just brats! And what's with the purple haired weirdo and the freaky eyes and those dumb whisker marks and flee bitten mutts" said the rather drunk man who was their client, the bridge builder, Tazuna.

Anko glared at Tazuna making him shrink back in fear "yes we are your guards and you would be wise not to insult us when we are protecting you" growled the jonin as Kiba, Naruto and Hinata glared angrily at him while the three canines bared their fangs.

Tazuna nodded quickly fearing for his life "ok, maybe we should go" he squeaked.

XXXXXXXXXX

They left the gate and made their way towards Wave. So far everything was going smoothly until Naruto sensed two chakra signatures ahead. He silently signaled his teammates to be on guard. When they rounded the next bend in the road Naruto subtly pointed at the puddle and Anko dropped to the back of the group as they past the suspicious puddle.

Suddenly two ninjas sprang from the puddle and wrapped Anko up in chains the sliced him to ribbons.

"one down six to go" said one of the ninja before charging the group. The second one got close to Naruto a katana appeared in the blonde's hand. Naruto quickly blocked the metal claws and ducked down to slash open the ninja's side and cracked the hilt of his blade on the back of his opponent's head. The first enemy dropped to the ground where he was pinned by Lazarus and Eliot.

When the second ninja saw his partner go down he screamed and ran at Naruto in a blind rage. He never saw Kiba and Akamaru use 'Fang over Fang' and come flying at him and slam into him. He was knocked out instantly. Anko reappeared, much to Tazuna's shock, and tied the two nin to a tree.

Anko smirked "wake them up Naruto" the used a small water jutsu to splash the captives in the face and as they coughed and sputtered awake the others sat down to eat "well well you two are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, now, you two are going to tell us who you're working for mmm tasty" said Anko as he munched on the food Naruto packed.

"fuck you-gah" Gozu yelped in pain when Anko dug his heel into the gash on his side from Naruto's blade.

Lazarus stretched out "if they don't talk can I eat one"

Anko nodded "sure"

"hey Anko, if salt causes pain when put into a wound, what would soy sauce or wasabi paste do?" asked Naruto who was examining his traveling spices.

The jonin licked his lips "cute, great in bed and the kitchen and sadistic to boot, man did I luck out"

Akamaru barked "Akamaru says there's fire ant hill nearby, can we toss one in there?"

The Demon Brothers started sweating bullets when Anko gave a sadistic grin "lets do it! Which one do you want to throw in and which should we test condiments on?"

Naruto smiled "can we remove a leg or two for Lazarus first?"

"of course, pick your cuts Lazarus" smiled Anko as the wolf glided over to the two terrified ninjas.

Just as Lazarus was about to clamp down on his leg Meizu screamed "WE WERE HIRED BY GATO FROM GATO ENTERPRISES TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER! HE HIRED OTHERS TO, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

Lazarus scoffed "I don't eat junk food" the brothers blinked, they were tricked!

Hinata frowned "so you knew about this Tazuna"

Tazuna hung his head in shame "yes, I'm sorry, Wave is very poor at the moment so I couldn't afford anything above a C rank, but I had to get protection so I could finish the bridge in Wave so we can get out of Gato's control ... but I shouldn't have lied so I understand if you leave now"

Naruto looked at each of his teammates before turning to Tazuna "it's ok Tazuna, it seems we all agree that the mission should be finished. We'll help you"

Tazuna shed a few tears before bowing and expressing his gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were only a few minutes from Wave when a bunny hopped out onto the road. Eliot barked and scared the bunny away.

Anko's eyes narrowed "that bunny was too white for this time of year ... GET DOWN"

Naruto kicked Tazuna's legs out from under him making him fall flat on his back as everyone else got down. A split second later a massive blade flew over them and embed itself in a tree where a new enemy appeared on the sword.

"give me the bridge builder and I might let you live" it was Zabuza Momochi


	6. Battling the Waves

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Last Time:**

"give me the bridge builder and I might let you live" it was Zabuza Momochi

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba frowned as he completely ignored Zabuza "I don't know, what do you think Hinata?"

The Hyuga heir tapped a finger to his chin in thought "I'm digging the ensemble, but the sword just screams 'I'm compensating' you know ... and where are his eyebrows?" the swordsman twitched.

The dog nin nodded "I agree, so no giant sword, but this means you have to go shirtless from now on, Naruto"

The blonde threw his head back and laughed "I will if you guys do I then will"

"Give me the bridge builder!" roared the swordsmen, he hated critics! Come on, he looked badass!

Naruto glared "not gonna happen"

Zabuza made a hand sign "Water style : Hidden Mist Jutsu" a thick mist shrouded the Leaf ninja impairing their vision "there are eight points ... larynx ... jugular ... subclavian artery ... spine ... heart ... kidneys ... lungs ... liver ... now which will be my kill point"

Naruto and Anko were unaffected by the strong murderous intent, but Hinata and Kiba were having problems. The blonde reached out and gently touched his lovers hands, that simple action made them relax and focus on the thickening mist.

(Lazarus, Eliot, use your sense of smell to guide Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba out of the fog. Once they are out, have Hinata use his Byakugan to find Zabuza's accomplice, I can sense him, but this fog has so much chakra I can't pinpoint him) communicated the blonde through the mental connection with his familiars. the two canine familiars did as ordered and guided the others out of the fog and not a moment too soon.

Just as the blonde made clones henged to look like the others he sensed the mist nin advance towards Tazuna, so he brought his blade out and blocked the massive sword.

(Damn, he is strong ... wait ... shit) "water clone!" he yelled as he destroyed the clone.

Anko heard Naruto's warning and made a hand sign "ninja art : multiple striking snakes hands" several snakes shot out of the jonin's sleeve to attack the mist nin who appeared behind Tazuna.

Zabuza escaped the razor sharp teeth by a hairs breath a backed away out of reach "you guys are tough, maybe this will be fun after all"

The missing nin charged Naruto was just barely able to keep from being decapitated by blocking with his sword. Anko stayed near Tazuna and watched in amazement as Naruto match Zabuza blow for blow, but he focused for an opening to help his lover. That was difficult though with the mist disrupting his vision ... Naruto is the only sensor among them so he might be on his own until the mist breaks. The Hinata clone came up to Anko and whispered something that made the snake shinobi smirk.

Zabuza moved back dodging a slash from Naruto's katana and brought the blade down with enough force to send Naruto flying into a tree. The missing nin went through some hand signs "water release : water dragon bullet" a large dragon made of water came flying at the blonde.

Naruto made a hand sign and slammed his hands into the ground "earth release : destructive rising pillars" several huge pillars of earth shot out of the ground and pierced the water dragon causing it to fall apart.

He sensed Zabuza behind him "you're good, but not good enough" the giant sword came down on the blonde, but Naruto swapped places with 'Hinata' at the last second and slashed Zabuzza on the back with his blade.

The missing nin spun around and kicked Naruto sending him skidding along the groung "using your own teammates, how cruel ... I like you kid" he ignored the blood gushing from his wound as he laughed.

A smirking blonde pointed at the remains of his teammate "sorry to burst your bubble" when the former mist ninja looked *BOOM* the remains exploded.

Zabuza collided painfully with a tree "wh-what was that?" he asked as he pulled himself up and coughed up some some blood.

"a clone with an exploding tags" said Naruto with a smirk as Anko cheered.

The mist nin growled "if that's a clone-"

"Fang over Fang" a person was thrown out of the trees landed harshly on the ground in front of Zabuza. It was a young man wearing a hunter nin's mask. Two more people and three large dogs came out of the trees and the clones disappeared.

"your accomplice was caught" said the blonde.

Zabuza was stunned, but before anyone could attack him he activated his mist jutsu and disappeared.

Naruto sighed "he got away" he hugged his chest in pain and his teammates rushed over to him.

"Naruto are you ok? ... you have three broken ribs and your wrist is fractured" exclaimed a worried Hinata as he looked at the blonde's injuries through his Byakugan.

Anko turned to Tazuna "take us to your house" Naruto leaned on Hinata for support as they headed towards the bridge builder's home.

Tazuna let everyone in and called out "Tsunami, I'm back"

A young woman came out of the kitchen and burst into tears as she hugged the bridge builder "father I'm so happy you're alright! I was so worried! Inari ... Inari your grandpa is back" A young boy came into the room and almost knocked Tazuna over in his hurry to hug the man.

Inari looked at the ninja and glared "who are you guys?"

"Inari be nice, these are ninja from Konoha who are here to help. They already saved me a few times"

The boy huffed "only cause you paid them" he said before leaving the room.

"no where near enough" Tazuna mumbled and he almost smacked himself for forgetting about Naruto's injuries "Tsunami could you show them to a room so they can treat his injuries"

Tsunami gasped as she saw Naruto bloodied state "yes of course, please follow me"

Hinata sat down next to Nsruto and started treating his wounds while Anko and Kiba stayed downstairs and the three canines stood guard outside "you should be more careful Naruto and stop moving"

Naruto was never good at sitting still, when he did his mind would wander through various things ... like Hinata's butt ... so firm ... so full ... so fun to squeeze ...

*pinch* "OW!" the blonde clutched his hand in pain "what was that for?"

The indigo haired teen held his palm in the gentle fist stance "that was for grabbing my butt"

The blonde pouted "you never stopped me before"

"it isn't going to happen while your injured" said a blushing Hyuga.

"ok ok ... not even a kiss?"

Hinata eyed the blonde with suspicion "one kiss" their lips met in a sweet loving kiss, but Hinata broke the kiss "Naruto what are you ahhh"

What got Hinata so flustered? When they were kissing Hinata didn't see Naruto's chakra chains come out of the blonde's back and wrapped around his ankles and wrists before sliding his pants down exposing the Hyuga's cock. Naruto watched the cock become hard and erect as his chains teased the pink puckered entrance and slip into Hinata's shirt to tease his nipples.

"oh oh oh Naruto" the chain slipped into the horny Hyuga and started thrusting in and out making Hinata buck his hips and moan wildly "Naruto ahhh I want ohh suck"

The blonde unzipped his pants freeing his hard manhood. Hinata licked his lips hungrily and consumed his tasty treat. He moaned around the cock and sucked harder as a second chain pushed itself into his needy hole. Hinata cried out as he released his seed and got Naruto's cum sprayed on his shirt and face.

Anko and Kiba came in "hey it looks like the coast is clear for ... whoa" the snake shinobi stopped mid sentence. There was a dazed, flushed Hinata kneeling on the floor with his pants around his knees covered in cum with Naruto's golden chakra chains in his ass. The Hyuga squeaked as the chains popped out of him and disappeared into the blonde's back.

Naruto smiled "you guys were saying ..."

Kiba licked his lips "Zabuza and his accomplice haven't returned, so he must be injured and Anko thinks it would take him a couple weeks to recover ... you never said your chains could do that"

"Two weeks huh not very long" said Naruto he was eager to face Zabuza again.


	7. A Deal

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto mostly seme except with - undecided **

**Last Time:**

"Two weeks huh not very long" said Naruto he was eager to face Zabuza again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami came downstairs early in the and found the blonde ninja cooking "oh you don't have to do that Naruto"

Naruto smile "it's not professional for a ninja to free load off their client, besides you seemed stressed so I wanted to help out"

The woman gave a sad smile "I guess I am ... my father told me what happened and I'm sorry that he deceived you"

"it's ok, we weren't expecting an easy mission ... oh, Eliot and Lazarus will be back from hunting soon with some more fresh meat do you have a place for them" smiled the blonde as he set the table.

She pointed out the door to a cellar for the ninja. That first comment confused the woman who thought this was their first mission as ninja. Why would they expect a dangerous mission?

Anko came down the stairs with Hinata and Kiba behind him "yes! Some breakfast" they all sat down as Inari and Tazuna came down the stairs. For some reason Inari refused to speak to any of them.

Hinata frowned as he saw Inari leave "did we say something or do something to offend Inari"

Tsunami shook her head "no you didn't, he ... he hasn't been the same since my husband died ... my husband tried to stop Gato, but he was captured ... and ..."

Tazuna hugged his daughter as she started to cry "Gato made an example of him by publicly executing him"

This news made the ninjas even more determined to help the village ...

Lazarus and Eliot pawed at the door and Naruto let them in "thanks you guys" said Naruto as he took the fresh rabbits.

Eliot nodded "it was nothing-"

"holy shit it talks!" yelped Tazuna making the ninja face fault.

The wolf familiar chuckled "of course we can talk. Eliot and I are familiars for the dog and wolf summoning contracts so we are able to communicate with our master. Speaking of, there's something you should know Naruto"

The blonde frowned "what is it?"

The german shepherd sat down "we heard some rumors around town about this Gato guy, he's hired a group of thugs to kill Zabuza so he doesn't have to pay him"

Naruto thought a moment "this could prove useful ... I'll go train a while, come get me when it's my turn to guard" after clearing the table he went out to train.

Hinata called after him "the fight with Zabuza was inly a week ago so don't push yourself"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Leaf ninja stopped in a clearing and was about to start training when an idea came to mind "Eliot come here, I have an idea" he unsealed a small device and popped it on her headband.

Eliot's eyes widened "I understand Naruto, I'll be right back"

2 hours later ...

A certain blonde was lounging on the grass pretended to sleep as someone came close.

The person gently shook him "you shouldn't sleep outside, you'll catch a cold"

"I'm not sleeping, just relaxing ... I'm Naruto, who are you?" he smiled and opened his eyes. The person was very beautiful with long black hair and brown eyes ... and sadly the chakra signature matched that of Zabuza's accomplice with the hunter nin mask. Naruto found himself hoping this plan works.

"I'm Haku" he smiled and blushed slightly when Naruto smiled

"a lovely name, so what are you doing out here Haku?" asked the blonde

Haku showed him a basket of herbs "I'm collecting medical herbs for a friend"

Naruto stood up "would you like some help?"

"I would like that- eep!" when Haku turned around to pick some herbs Lazarus leapt out of the bushes startling the ninja making him jump back. Haku blushed as he realized he jumped back into the blonde's arms "I'm sorry" he squeaked.

The blonde chuckled "it's ok, I don't mind" he purred into the raven's ear.

"I-I'm a boy, you know" stuttered the blushing mist nin.

Naruto tightened his grip slightly and whispered in the raven's ear earning a little mewl "I know ... so how about those herbs?" Haku pouted as the blonde let go of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza raised an eyebrow when he saw a blushing Haku enter his room "why are you so happy? Did someone touch you?! TELL ME WHO, I'LL KILL HIM!"

Haku rolled his eyes "it's nothing like that father"

"right right ... Haku, there's something on your belt" Zabuza popped the small black device off the young man's kimono.

"what is it?" asked Haku

"a recording device ... wonder what's on it" he pushed the small playback button:

_"ok, once he finishes_ his_ end and kills the bridge builder you know what to do" _the mist nin recognized this as Gato's voice.

_"yes boss, kill him"_ said one of Gato's thugs before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

_"exactly, like hell I'm going to pay that swordsman's price! With the band of guys I hired to kill him, I can get past those leaf ninjas and have the bridge builder dealt with without paying a much and after collecting his bounty I can make a hefty profit. I bet a ninja village would pay through the nose to breed his fucking brat, but I'll have the first shot with him" _Gato laughed and the recording stopped.

Haku looked disgusted and the swordsman was pissed! "that bastard, he's a deadman"

XXXXXXXXXX

"do you think it'll be enough to convince Zabuza" asked Kiba as he stood guard outside Tazuna's house with Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "we'll see ... need something Inari?"

Inari came out from behind a tree "why do you do it? Why bother fighting when you just going to die?"

The blonde looked at the boy "doing something is better than sitting back and letting people suffer-"

"suffer! What do you ninjas know about suffering or pain?"

Kiba glared and Akamaru growled "you have no idea who you're talking to-" Naruto laid a hand on Kiba's shoulder calming him down.

The blonde got up and stood in front "it's fine Kiba, he's right. I know nothing of pain ... I have family, friends, a loving mother, sexy boyfriends ... do you want to see a gift my father gave me Inari?" the kid glared thinking the blonde was mocking him ... but then Naruto stood up and began removing his shirt ...

Inari was thinking it was a tattoo or something ... it wasn't ...

It was scars ... some from knives ... some were burn scars and many others ...

The boy paled as he stared at the collection of scars as the blonde spoke "my father never actually gave these to me himself ... guess he was shy, but you could see how happy he was when I got a gift ... you have been given gifts too Inari, but keep in mind you're not the only one. There will always be someone getting more or bigger gifts than you. That's why I fight, to protect people from these kinds of gifts" with that the blonde put his shirt back on and Inari quietly left.

"Naruto, you ok?" asked Kiba

Naruto gave a half hearted chuckle "yeah I'm fine"

"it's not that bad ... good thing you make scars look sexy"

The blonde smiled and kissed the dog nin "thanks Kiba ... hey Tazuna, ready to go?"

Tazuna nodded as he came out of his house "yeah, let's go build a bridge" Naruto told Lazarus to stay behind and watch out for Tsunami and Inari just in case something happened.

The ninja followed the bridge builder to his build site and saw a number of Tazuna'a workers just standing there.

"hey what are you lazy bums standing around for?-" Tazuna and the ninjas froze at the sight before them ...

Zabuza was sitting next to the bridge with his sword resting on his shoulder and he was glaring daggers at Naruto "you're a sneaky brat"

Haku dropped down from the tree "be nice father"

"it's ok Haku, I've been called worse ... so is this business or a soical call?" asked the blonde.

The swordsman huffed and looked at the frightened bridge builder "I'm here for Gato's head not yours, so calm down" he saw the way Haku looked at the blonde shinobi and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

The old bridge builder was confused (I feel like I missed something ...) he thought, but he shrugged it off and yelled "ok everyone get to work"

After 10 minutes Lazarus appeared dragging two corpses with him "hey Naruto, these two idiots tried to attack Tsunami and Inari and on the way here I saw Gato and his thugs coming. There heading here from the water"

"finally" said Zabuza as he stood up. Naruto could sense about fifty men floating on boats coming around the bend so he, Anko Haku and Kiba had all the workers stand back as Hinata watched the fat business man approach through his Byakugan.

Gato and his men came into view "some demon you are, you can't even kill a stupid old man"

"maybe, but I'll be happy to rip off your head" growled the former mist ninja.

"go ahead and try, KILL HIM!" Gato's thugs charged ...

Zabuza lifted his massive blade into the air and smirked "to easy" he made a hand sign and disappeared into the mist. Screams of pain could be heard in the dense mist as one by one the thugs were slaughtered. As the mist dissipated everyone could see Zabuza standing there in the middle of a large bloody mess holding Gato's head and the thugs were gone ...

"well that was fun" after using a quick water jutsu to clean up the mess he casually walked up to Naruto "I want to talk to you Leaf ninja and you to Haku" the ninja moved away and Tazuna and his men went back to work "Blondie, what is Konoha's policies on missing nin?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate "foreign or missing ninjas are allowed to stay in Konoha, but they have to go through a probation period where they will be under surveillance for an length of time and a if they want to become shinobi they have to stay in the village for a year before they can take missions outside of the village"

The swordsman nodded "Haku your going to Konoha"

Haku stared at his father in shock "why me? ... You're going back to Mist, aren't you? I want to-"

"NO! I lost your mother because that fucking bloodline war I won't lose you too!" exclaimed the swordsman sternly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "you have a bloodline? That could be a problem cause Konoha has a special breeding program. Unless you're married the elders might try to force you into a breeding program"

"is there a way around that?" asked the concerned father with a deadly blade.

"I have a harem and harem rights in the Inuzuka clan. If Haku wants he can sign as one of my mates for protection only. Nothing has to happen you don't want Haku"

The blush on Haku's face made Zabuza happy, but no less protective as a father. The funny thing was that he trusts the crafty blonde ...

"Haku, is this alright with you?" Haku nodded "good, I'm going to take Gato's afe and head back to Mist. I bet that idiot Mei needs help ... hey blonde, if anything happens to Haku I will hunt you down" Zabuza swung his massive sword and stopped it less than an inch from Naruto's neck.

Naruto didn't even flinch, he just smiled calmly "Haku will be safe"

"you got balls kid ... good bye Haku" Zabuza hugged Haku and left.

Three weeks later ...

The bridge was now finished and it was named 'The Great Naruto' bridge. Haku spent a lot of time with his new friends and fiancé. He actually started crying when he managed to drag out the details of Naruto's life. It was amazing that Naruto's life was so much like his, maybe even worse.

Now they were headed back to Konoha ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was having a good day ... until the one person he was hoping he'd never see again walked through his door "how did the mission go? I heard there was a mix up"

Anko and the rest of his team mentally glared at the blonde hokage "yes hokage-sama ..." they gave their report and they all saw the flash of greed in the fourth's eyes as he looked at Haku.

The hokage looked at Haku and gave a smile that made the former mist nin nervous "it will make adjusting easier if you volunteered for certain programs"

Naruto twitched at the lack of tac, but grinned and hugged Haku "I'm sorry hokage-sama, but can we hurry this up. Haku and I are going to be married once we get back to the Inuzuka compound"

"very well, dismissed" the hokage didn't even try to hide the sneer as the team 6 turned to leave "oh wait one second Naruto" the blonde stayed behind.

Kiba, Hinata, Haku and Anko hated the idea of leaving their blonde alone with the hokage, but they had no choice ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume sat on the couch next to Haku who just finished telling what happened in Wave "I see, I'm glad we could help this way ... here are the papers just sign here"

Haku signed the marriage document and saw other people on the list "Naruto has a lot of lovers"

The clan head nodded "yeah, they were friends for years, but Naruto started dating Kiba, Hinata and TenTen awhile ago, then Anko later. However, they couldn't sign the harem papers until they were legal ... you'll be safe here ... Naruto come say hi to your knew mate- ...what's wrong?"

Naruto handed her a document ... she read it and screamed in rage ...

Kiba and Hana raced downstairs "Mom what's wrong?"

Tsume growled "that son of a bitch is sending Naruto to Mist to fight in the war!"


	8. Love and War

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem: **I couldn't decide so according to the coin I flipped Naruto will be seme, THE COIN HAS SPOKEN!

**Last Time:**

Tsume growled "that son of a bitch is sending Naruto to Mist to fight in the war!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't puke in the boat!" yelled Eliot as Lazarus hung his head over the side.

"are we there yet?" groaned the pitiful wolf as he vomited more of his stomach contents into the water.

Naruto sighed "almost, just hang in there" after two painful hours they finally reached land and got off.

Lazarus flopped on the ground in relief "Land! Sweet sweet land! ... errr ...So where do we go now?"

"one sec, let me check Haku's map ..." he pulled out the map and put it away "on second thought maybe we should try looking on our own"

Eliot blinked "what's wrong with Haku's map?" he showed her the map and she sweat dropped ... it looked like child's doddle "I see ... so what now?'

"we could try sage mode? He hasn't mastered it, but it will greatly increase his sensing range" offered the wolf who was trying to forget his experience on the boat.

"you'e right, maybe I can find Zabuza" he sat on the ground in a meditative position as Lazarus sat next to him. One minute later Naruto was fully in sage mode which was shown by the black circles around his eyes. He opened his eyes to reveal that his blue eyes were now silver "not far, he's north of here"

XXXXXXXXXX

"damn, they have us out numbered ..." said a man with long spiky auburn hair pulled back into a high pony tail.

Zabuza growled "Mei shut up we can- What the fuck!" several large boulders came out of the forest and crushed most of the ninjas surrounding the pair.

"hey Zabuza, been a while- calm down"

The swordsman had his massive blade at the blonde's throat "what the fuck are you doing here? What happened to Haku?"

Naruto sighed "Haku is safe. He signed my harem contract and no, I haven't touched him. I won't touch him unless he says I can. As for why I'm here, it's politics- ... we need to go, 30 others are coming"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mei's eyes stayed focused on the blonde Leaf shinobi all the way to the hideout "so who are you and why are you here?" he asked as they entered a tent in the rebel camp and sat down next to an irritated Zabuza.

"like I said politics. After marrying Haku I made a superficial alliance between Mist and Leaf. So they had to send assistance, but Konoha can't spare any ninjas so I was sent to help the rebels" he said.

"you got them in this shit you get them out kind of thing huh? I hate politics" grumbled Zabuza

"though that makes sense I'm a bit surprised they would send a genin to war" stated Mei as he examined the blonde closely.

Zabuza barked out a laugh "this kid has skills far above genin. We went toe to toe and he came close to winning! Trust me Mei this smartass is an asset"

The bloodline user frowned "that is impressive, but we need more to win this war. Tell me about yourself Naruto"

"I'm 16, I have four mates and two boyfriends ... well five if you count Haku, I'm at level 10 in seal skills, a sensor and I have a bloodline" his chakra chains came out of his back startling both ninjas.

"hey, why didn't you use those against me?" glared a certain swordsman

"my chains are great for capturing a target, but how could I capture you if I couldn't see or sense you through your fog?" said he blonde with a sweat drop.

The swordsman blinked "oh right, kinda pointless" the blonde nodded.

Mei shook his head, Zabuza could be a bonehead sometimes "let's get you a tent Naruto"

"that's ok, I brought my own just tell me where to put it" Mei shrugged, he took the blonde to a spot and watched as the blonde dropped piece of paper on the ground. To his and Zabuza's amazement it turned into a tent and it was huge on the inside despite looking so small on the outside!

Zabuza'a jaw dropped "what the hell! You have a kitchen and bathroom!"

Naruto grinned "seals are an under utilized art"

(it's nicer than my tent ... maybe he'll share) that thought made Mei blush slightly before leaving the blonde and his two canine companions to rest ...

**Flashback**

Tsume growled "that son of a bitch is sending Naruto to Mist to fight in the war!"

"WHAT? He can't do that!" yelled Kiba from his spot on the stairs.

"he can and he has. The second I married Haku I made a artificial alliance with Mist so the council has every right to send someone" explained Naruto

Kiba glared "you knew something like this would happen" before Naruto could even respond Kiba raced back up the stairs and shut himself in his room.

"damn brat, Kiba get back here!" snapped Tsume

Naruto sighed "it's ok Mom, he needs to cool off for a little bit ... I should get ready"

Hana gave a sad smile "let me help get some supplies together"

"thanks" said Naruto as he went up to pack. He began pulling out clothes when he sensed someone behind him "everything alright Haku?"

Haku started tearing up "I'm sorry, this is all my fault"

The blonde shook his head and hugged Haku letting the former Mist ninja cry "no this isn't your fault, ok. I made my choice and I knew this could happen so don't cry"

"ok, but please be careful and take this" Haku sniffled as he handed Naruto piece of paper "it's a map I sketched out"

"thank you, this'll help" he sealed it with other clothes and supplies in a scroll before going to check on Kiba. He knocked on his lover's and friend's door "Kiba ... let me in Kiba, please ... we need to talk"

_"no, go away!"_ the dog nin yelled through the door and he heard a thump that meant Kiba tossed something at the door.

"Kiba I put the lock seals on this door and I can break them too, let me in so I can explain"

_"fuck you"_

"if that's the way you want it ..." Naruto did a few hand signs, the door unlocked and opened.

Kiba was sitting on his bed glaring at the blonde who shut the door behind him after Akamaru left "get out"

"not until we talk" he sat on the bed as the brunette hugged his knees and huddled as far away as possible "why are you mad Kiba?"

The brunette glared "why? you knew if you'd marry Haku you would be sent away and you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't know for sure, yes I knew that it was a possibility, but-"

"but what? You're going to war and we might not see you again all because you had to marry some slut-gahmm" Kiba yelped as he was suddenly pinned under the blonde and silenced with a kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked seriously at the dazed brunette under him "what should I have done? Should I have stood by and said nothing? Should I have told them that Haku wouldn't have been safe here and let them leave to a place where they would probably die? ... I'm not that kind of person and you know it. I certainly don't take people into my harem contract just for a quick fuck. Haku is someone who needed help and I could help, that's all"

"... I'm sorry, you're right you're not that kind of person ... I just ... I don't want to lose you" admitted the dog nin.

"I know" Naruto said with a smile and he captured Kiba's lips with his own. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate. Naruto pulled off Kiba's shirt so his mouth could grab a pink nipple and gently suck earning moan from Kiba. The blonde's other hand came up to play with the the neglected nub making his lover squirm and whimper.

After both nipples were thoroughly molested Naruto moved down Kiba's body leaving a trail of love bites along the way. Kiba gasped as Naruto teasingly slid his tongue under the hem of his pants. The brunette lifted his hips so his pants could be pulled off and tossed to the floor. Naruto got off the bed for a second to remove his own clothes.

Kiba watched through lust glazed eyes as each piece of clothing hit the floor. He spread his legs wide for his sexy blonde to enter.

"Naruto!" he screamed as the blonde thrust into his husband making Kiba arch his back to an almost painful degree as Naruto slammed directly into his sweet spot. The dog nin screamed and latched on to Naruto's shoulders trying to hold on as his ass was fucked hard by the huge cock. Kiba's hips jerked wildly trying to meet the blonde's insane pace. Naruto reached around to pump the brunette's weeping erection in time with his thrusts making the dog nin scream and thrash wildly as he clawed at the tan shoulders.

It was too much ... his back arched ... toes curled and Kiba came spraying seed onto his lover's toned abs. He yelped as Naruto suddenly flipped him onto his hands and knees and thrust back into the tight core. Three times ... Kiba came three times before finally feeling Naruto's hot seed flood his channel.

Naruto was about to pull out, but Kiba's bucked his hips back "please stay in" the blonde smiled and nodded ... they cuddled for as long as they could ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone who cared came to the gate to say farewell to Naruto. The two ramen chefs, the Sarutobis, even Tenten's teammates and Mikoto standing with Itachi and Shisui who were the only other Uchihas who did not die during Danzo's attack because they were both out on missions. He was hoping Kakashi would be there, but he and Sasuke were on a mission.

"Please be careful Naruto" said Hiruzen as he hugged the blonde.

"I will Jiji" he promised before giving his mother and sister a hug.

Ayame was doing his best not to cry, but he burst into tears when he hugged the blonde "please don't go, I love you" he whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto was surprised, Ayame never said anything before. He leaned in and and kissed the young chef on the cheek.

"I'm coming back, I promise" exclaimed the blonde with determination. He gave his husbands, Tenten, Anko, Kiba and Hinata each a long kiss before giving his boyfriend Konohamaru a gentle kiss as well. Haku hugged him and tried to apologize again, but Naruto wouldn't let him.

With that tearful farewell he, Lazarus and Eliot left ...

**Flashback** **Over**

(be safe you guys ... I love you all) was the blonde's last thought before falling asleep ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru was sitting on a bench with Hinata, Haku, Tenten, Anko and Kiba "do you think he's alright?" asked Haku.

"of course he is, it's Naruto after all ..." said Kiba as he smiled trying to brighten the mood, but it didn't change that fact that he was worried too.

Sasuke and Kakashi jumped out of the trees "is it true that Naruto was sent to Mist?" asked a panicked jonin. Naruto was like a brother to both of them.

Anko bit his lip as he nodded "he left two weeks ago ... he should be there now"

"why is he there?" asked Sasuke.

Haku wiped a tear from his eye "I'm Haku, when Naruto gave me asylum through his marriage contract he put Konoha in a difficult position politically. They couldn't stay out of the war now, but they couldn't send a large number of ninja either so your hokage proposed a compromise ..." Haku bit his lip, but the tears started streaming and Tenten laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Hinata frowned "Minato proposed that either Naruto would break the marriage or go to war to save Konoha's reputation ... but he had to go alone. If he broke the contract Haku would be sent to a breeding program so Naruto chose to fight in the war"

Kakashi didn't know what to say (I didn't realize how much you hated Naruto until now, sensei. You're making a big mistake ... you think he's weak, that you can kill your son so easily ... prove him wrong Naruto and come back even stronger)

XXXXXXXXXX

Teuchi frowned as he watched his son move around the ramen stand with a lifeless expression. He has been like this since Naruto left and the civilian parties. It disgusted him that Minato was walking around with everyone singing his praises when he manipulated every horrifying thing against Naruto.

He had to help his son snap out of it "Ayame, I know Naruto will come back so you need to stop being so sad. Come on, lets put our heads together and make a new recipe for him to enjoy when he returns"

Ayame smiled and a spark of life came back into his eyes "ok"

There weren't many people who were worried about Naruto, but those who did all hoped with all their hearts he'd return to them ...


	9. The First Strike

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

There weren't many people who were worried about Naruto, but those who did all hoped with all their hearts he'd return to them ...

XXXXXXXXXX

*clang*

Mei's eyes fluttered open ...

*clang*

"what's going on out there?" he grumbled as he put on some clothes and stepped out of the tent.

*clang*clang*

Mei's jaw dropped "what a bod" he whispered in an awestruck voice ... there was Zabuza sparring with a shirtless Naruto. The Leaf nin blocked Zabuza'a huge sword and a pulse of energy forced the Mist nin back.

"damn, you store chakra in your blade. Nice trick brat" Naruto smiled at Zabuza'a comment.

The two swordsmen stopped their match and Naruto sheathed his katana "sorry, did we wake you?"

"no it's fine, we have a meeting to attend anyway" Mei grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him away with canine familiars following "sorry we're late, no time to put on a shirt"

XXXXXXXXXX

"we need to discuss-" Ao twitched and he coughed to get Mei's attention. The leader of the rebellion reluctantly stopped staring at the new guy's ripped abs "now as I was saying, we have a way to get into the tower, but it will be difficult because we can't take too many ninja or we will be spotted"

Another advisor stood up "there is a problem Mei-sama, a few of the guards who are known to have sensory abilities were spotted in the camps surrounding the Mizukage's tower"

"so if we get too close we'll be spotted" sighed Mei

"then I'll go" everyone looked at Naruto "what? No one here will recognize me"

"this will be dangerous" said Mei, he was just as surprised as everybody else at the amount of concern in his voice.

"true, but I've survived dangerous circumstances before" the evidence of which could easily be seen since he didn't have a shirt. Some people shivered at the sight of the scars, but Mei liked the scars, the scars showed that Naruto is a survivor and Mei had the distinct urge to touch them.

"ok, Ao tell him the plan ... actually, you said you're good with seals? You might have a few ideas" ordered the rebel leader ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza groaned impatiently "I hate waiting"

Mei rolled his eyes "shut up, we only have to wait for Naruto to get into the tower and set up a summoning seal to get us there"

"if the brat makes it-" Ao clammed up and gulped in fear as a wave of killer from Mei surrounded him.

"he will make it, understood?" Mei growled and Ao nodded quickly, he was afraid ... very afraid.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guards at the tower were gossiping when they heard a commotion and saw a couple of drunk men fighting "Knock it off!" yelled the guards as they vacated their positions to break up the fight. They never noticed a shadow slip into the tower ...

"ok you two, get out of here and sleep it off" said a guard and the drunks grumbled and stumbled around the corner and out of sight...

*poof* the drunks turned into a dog and wolf ...

"that was too easy" sighed Eliot who was a little disappointed.

"yep, humans are stupid ... lets go, we need to meet Naruto" said Lazarus and the two canines ran off into the forest and slipped into an old open door to a storage room in the back of the tower where they saw Naruto waiting for them.

"hey guys, keep watch for those guards over there ... I'm almost done" he said as he quickly scribbled down some seals on the stone floor of the storage room. Eliot and Lazarus crouched down and watched the guards walking around chatting about the weather, what they did this weekend and killing bloodline users ... the usual stuff.

"shit, Naruto they're coming this way" hissed Eliot. Naruto threw a crate of food over the unfinished seal and hid behind the back shelves with his familiars. The two guards came into the room and the blonde tensed as they got close to the crate. However, they relaxed when the guards went towards the bags of coffee beans instead and ... disarmed themselves?

Naruto bit his lip as the guards started kissing ... then they fell onto the coffee beans in a heated make out session and their clothes quickly came off so they could fuck each other ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto sighed "I can't take this waiting, I want to know what's going on ... if anything happens to him I swear I'll kill Minato myself"

Itachi smirked "what about me Mom? You're always talking about sharing, I want a crack at him too"

"you're right, how selfish of me. You take the bastard down and I'll pick him apart" said the sadistic mother hen.

Sasuke shivered "you're both nuts, I bet he found another potential boyfriend"

"I wouldn't be surprised at all ... what about to two? When do I get grandchildren?- " Mikoto turned noticed both her sons have vanished "how rude ... oh well, I'll get grand babies one way or another" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya frowned and leaned back on the rail on the roof "so that's what happened ... how was Naruto when you last saw him?" he asked Kakashi who was standing next to him.

"he seemed fine, but he was forced to leave before I got back so I couldn't even say good bye let alone give advice. Tsume told me that he sort of knew this would happen when he helped Haku. Good news is that I've been having Pakkun keep tabs on Naruto through Eliot, but I have to be careful cause if Minato finds out I let Naruto sign my contract ... it might make trouble for Naruto"

"yeah ... I understand Minato is heartbroken from losing Kushina, but he can't take it out on Naruto and I can't try and reach him through the toads since that little brat Gamakichi is telling everything to Minato- ... come out now!" he snapped and a blonde genin came out of the trees.

"what are you doing here Ino?" asked Kakashi with a sigh.

"I want to know what's going on? why is-"

"sorry Ino, if you want to know you have to find out on your own" said Kakashi before disappearing into the trees.

Ino looked at the toad sage "please tell me, I tried to figure it out, but no one is giving me any information!"

"of course no one in your little network of gossip mongers will help not when it comes to anything about Naruto, especially about him being sent to war or hiding his skills," Jiraiya laughed at the look of shock on the Yamanaka's face "don't look so surprised, I'm Jiraiya the toad sage! I knew the second you started asking questions. You have the beginnings of a descent spy network, but if your asking the wrong people dangerous questions then you won't get anything ... you're just a gossip hound, see ya brat" yelled Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A tic mark popped up on Ino's temple (I'M NOT A GOSSIP HOUND! ... spy network huh ... wait, if I am asking dangerous questions then where should I go? ... I have to ask people who have nothing to lose, not the people I have been asking!)

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliot nudged Naruto who was sitting with his head between his knees waiting for the guards to finish contaminating the coffee beans "I will never drink coffee again" he grumbled when the guards left the room. Naruto got up and removed the crate. It only took a couple minutes to finish the seal and summon everyone.

In a blink of an eye Mei, Ao, Zabuza and a young swordsman named Chojuro ...

"two floors up" said Naruto and they went up to the top floor, silently avoiding the guards as they past them "we need to hurry, I think we were noticed" and Naruto was right, it just so happens one of the sensors decided to take a stroll near the tower and sensed the known rebels ... an army was descending on the tower.

Finally ... they found Yagura's office ...

*bang* Mei kicked the door open and there was Yagura trying to destroy a pile of paperwork with his hooked staff ... "what the fuck?!" he stared at the intruders.

"you're dead Yagura" yelled Mei as he shot a bullet of lava at the tyrant. Yagura just barely dodged the bullet. Zabuza and Ao raced forward to strike Yagura while he was off balance, but they were too late ... the fourth mizukage brought up his staff and created a mirror made of water. When the too ninja crashed into the mirror they saw themselves attack back ... their attack were reflected back onto them!

"I don't know how you got past my guards, but this is over" Yagura flipped throuh some hand signs "great water mass bullet!" a large bullet of water was fired forcing the rebels to run.

*BOOM* the top two floors of the tower were destroyed and Yagura escaped through the gaping hole with the rebels hot on his tail.

Ao growled as he saw an army of Mist nin charging to assist their mizukage "fuck, we have to run-" but before anyone could move several more bullets of water were shot at them.

"earth style: rising earth pillars!" Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and six stone pillars shot out of the ground destroying the bullets "stalactite shower" dozens of sharp stones were fired at the mizukage.

Yagura swung his staff and created another water mirror "take this!" all of Naruto's stalactites were shot right back at him and trapping his group ... but it also prevented all the other Mist ninja from getting close to the rebels.

Naruto quickly went through some hand signs "earth style: rock wall" a wall of earth came up to block the attack and Naruto started drawing on the ground as he said "the attack he reflected will last thirty more seconds. I'll use one more jutsu, but after that stall him so I can write a reverse summon seal and get us out of here" he paused in his writing once the barrage of stones stopped and made a hand sign "earth style style: stone snake, GO!" a huge stone snake wrapped itself around Naruto and the others charged the advancing army and the mizukage.

Zabuza and Chojuro took on Yagura as Mei and Ao held back the army. If anyone managed to get by the lava, boiling water or Ao's byakugan then they would be killed by the two canines guarding the snake where Naruto was making their only chance to escape.

(why are they protecting the blonde? He could be doing something to help them escape ... I won't let that happen!) thought Yagura as he dodged an impressive slash from Choguro's sword that shredded his shirt. The mizukage was suddenly cloaked in a red energy and rocketed into the sky where he fully transformed into a turtle type creature that was rolled up like a ball before plummeting back to the ground ... strait at the stone snake ...

Mei heard a loud crash and turned to see that the snake was demolished and Naruto was not moving "Naruto!" the blonde Leaf ninja coughed up some blood and raised his left arm to his bloody lip before tracing something on the ground ...

"it's done!" yelled Eliot and the rebels ran over to the injured blonde dodging projectiles thrown from the mist ninja. Mei looked down at the seal and nearly cried ... Naruto completed the seal in his own blood! Just as Yagura and his army were coming back to kill them the rebels vanished ...

XXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared in the middle of the rebel camp "Mei-sama how did the mission go-"

"not now! We need medical attention fast!" snapped Mei and medical ninja flooded the area to treat their injuries ... Naruto was the first and by far the most critical patient, but it was clear he would survive.

They lost this battle ...


	10. Blood Soaked Caves

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

They lost this battle ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have you heard from Eliot? Is Naruto ok? Tell me!" Mikoto grabbed Pakkun by the collar and started shaking him violently. Everyone sweat dropped and tried to release the poor dog.

Tsume grabbed the Uchiha making the raven drop the pug "Mikoto calm down, Pakkun can't talk if you strangle him"

Mikoto blushed "i'm sorry Pakkun" she smiled sheepishly as everyone focused on the pug.

Pakkun coughed **"it's ok *cough* to answer your question, yes. I received a message from Eliot. She says an ambush on the Mizukage failed badly and Naruto was almost killed-"**

"WHAT?! Is he ok? TELL ME!" yelled Tsume as she grabbed Pakkun and started shaking him just like Mikoto did only seconds earlier.

Kakashi snatched his dog summon away rom the clan head, he realized it was a bad idea to summon Pakkun with Naruto's protective lovers and mother figures in the same room "you were saying Pakkun?"

The pug gagged slightly **"yes … Naruto was hurt. He sustained multiple broken bones, but he is expected to make a full recovery"** a huge sense of relief filled everyone in the room and they hoped it will be good news for the rest of the war.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes fluttered open and look around the room. Naruto realized he was in the rebel's medical tent. He groaned in pain as he tried sit up, but he failed and fell back on the bed. That's when he heard a soft … purring sound? He looked over to his left and smiled a the sight of Mei sleeping in a chair next to his bed. The blonde thought it was really cute and reached out to brushed the auburn locks out of the rebel leader's face.

Mei whimpered and his eyes opened revealing sparkling green orbs "oh thank god you're alright! You scared me Naruto!" he exclaimed as Eliot jumped on the bed and licked his face. Lazarus wagged his tail and rest his head on the blonde's lap.

Naruto chuckled and stroked Eliot and Lazarus's fur with his uninjured arm "I'm alright guys, there's no need to worry. Hey Mei, how is everyone else?"

"everyone else is fine. Zabuza's is pissed that we failed, but we got out alive … thanks to you" said Mei with a smile.

"that's good to hear, could you hand me some paper?"

The rebel leader raised an eyebrow at the strange request but gave him some paper anyway "here, why do you want it?"

"the reason I used the stone snake to guard me was so I could see what was going on outside as I worked on the seal. I saw Yagura's seal" he explained as he scribbled the seal down.

"how does that help us?" asked Mei who was in awe at the blonde's drawing skill even with one broken arm.

"if we face Yagura again then this will help. All I have to do is pin him and put the counter seal on him and he'll be helpless"

"that sounds like a great idea, but you can't pin anything in your condition" stated Mei.

The blonde nodded "yeah you're right, but as long as I can restrain him with my chains it should be ok. Lazarus, you know what I'm going to ask you?"

The wolf nodded excitedly "yep and as long it doesn't require a boat I'm fine with it"

Mei shot Naruto a puzzled glance "he gets seasick" explained the blonde and Mei chuckled.

"you have a cute laugh" commented Naruto absentmindedly.

A blush graced the rebel leader's cheeks "yes well … I think I have an idea about how to Yagura"

"what is it?" asked the blonde.

"up until now we've been taking the fight to him. This will be a one shot deal, but I think it's time he comes to us" said Mei seriously.

Naruto nodded "I understand, give me two days to finish the seal"

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is …. Unbelievable" muttered Ino as he looked over the information a stripper gave him … this stripper was a former nurse. For some reason her boss said she wasn't doing her job and she was fired not long after the nine tails attack "does Menma know about this?" the mind walker strolled through the streets of Konoha.

"Hey Ino, what's up? … Ino? … INO!"

Ino was rudely yanked from his thoughts as he clapped his hands over his ears "dammit Menma I'm right here! You don't have to yell!"

"well apparently I do since you didn't answer the first times I called!" huffed he feisty red head.

"sorry I was thinking about some things" said the mind walker.

"what kinds of things?" asked a curious Menma

Ino sighed "I don't think it's something you'd be interested in" (at least not until I get more proof) thought the Yamanaka "so what's up with you?"

Menma pouted in irritation "my teammates are so annoying! All Sasuke talks about is Naruto! Sure the freak is fighting in a war, but why does it matter to him? No one should care about that useless freak! I hope he dies-"

"Menma! Don't say that!" snapped the mind walker "you and Naruto have more in common than you think and he's carrying your burden" muttered the Yamanaka who quickly left a confused red head behind.

"what's with him? The freak has nothing on me!" snapped Menma before stomping away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mei sighed nervously "maybe I should call a retreat"

Naruto, who recovered from most of his injuries, shook his head "no this is a good idea. Secretly slipping our supposed location to the enemy and have them come to us will be our best chance to finish this especially since they think they have the upper hand … you should trust yourself more"

"I agree with the brat" said Zabuza as he readied his blade.

The rebel leader smiled and looked into the canyon where Yagura should arrive with his army in tow. The canyon had a cave system winding in the walls that are the perfect places to hide a large army, but it could double for a tomb.

"I sense him coming … with a pretty big army behind him" said the blonde sensor. Mei nodded and signaled to his ninja to be ready. Every man and woman in the rebel army tensed …

The seconds ticked by as they watched Yagura's ninja piled into the caves …

XXXXXXXXXX

"ha ha! Die bloodline bastards!" screamed a Mist ninja as he slashed at a rebel killing him instantly "this definitely is the place! There's more deeper in the caves"

The Mist ninja charged and killed any rebel they saw until they made it to a large stone room in the back of the caves "hey we did it! Those rebels won't be bothering us anymore!" the shinobi cheered.

"how many did you kill?" asked one ninja.

"like 7" smirked another mist ninja.

"I got 10"

"I killed 8"

"6 for me"

"7 for me"

"well where are the bodies?" asked one confused ninja.

"what do you mean? There're corpses all along the caves" snapped a ninja.

The confused ninja blinked "my team came up behind you and we didn't even see a drop of blood" that's when it dawned on the mist ninja "GENJUTSU! EVERYONE OUT"

It was too late …

*boom*

XXXXXXXXXX

*boom* the earth shook as the first set of traps went off. Several traps and seals were placed inside including a genjutsu that will make everyone inside the canyon think there's people in the caves. It won't be the end all, but it should make a decent dent in the Mizukage's army.

*bang*bang* the ground rumbled as a set of bombs closed the cave entrance …

*crunch* the sides of the canyon began to collapse.

Yagura snarled as he witnessed over half his ninja force killed in one fell swoop "fuck, it was a trap" he looked up and saw the rebel army firing jutsus and boulders down on the mist ninja below "you will die!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tensed as he saw Yagura warp into his full demon vessel form and come barreling at them with his remaining ninja behind him "the timing needs to be perfect and fast … my ribs haven't fully healed so I can't hold him long. Lazarus get the seal on him"

"you have nothing to worry about, just don't get killed while you're restraining him" said the familiar before taking the seal from his blonde master.

*crash*boom* Yagura landed in his turtle like demon form with a crash that sent rubble flying every where. Many rebels scrambled out of the way and started fighting off the rest of the mist army. The only reason they were allowed to leave the Mizukage's range alive was because his sights were set on one person … Naruto.

"You will be the first to die" he snarled and rolled up into a ball just like last time when he crushed the blonde leaf ninja. His demonized body started spinning at extreme speeds and shot at the group of ninja.

Naruto and Mei just barely managed to dodge the lethal blast. For a split second Yagura had to pause so he could change direction … and that was his mistake. The second he paused several golden chains shot out of the ground and ensnared him. Naruto tightened his hold on the kage and did all he could to keep the powerful ninja down as Eliot and Zabuza guarded his and Mei's backs.

Mei flipped through several hand signs and shot out some water to make it difficult for Yagura to gain traction as the large wolf raced forward to press the seal to the Mizukage's seal … Yagura reverted back to his human form once the counter seal touched him …

*boom* out of no where a rush of chakra exploded out of the Mizukage forcing Naruto to pull back his chains …

"Naruto what's going on? Did your seal fail?" yelled Mei over the torrent of winds created by Yagura.

"it's not my seal, there's another energy in him and it's … separating!" yelled the blonde.

The winds died down …

A translucent figure of a cloaked person with an orange spiral mask stepped out of Yagura "you out lived your usefulness" hissed the ghost like figure before slitting Yagura's throat …

The rebels won, but what happened in the end?

XXXXXXXXXX

Mei frowned as he leaned back in his chair "that's not a face the new leader of Mist" Mei looked up and saw Naruto standing there with his two canine familiars "what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about what happened to Yagura … who was that?" pondered Mei as he reached over for his cup of coffee.

Naruto snatched the caffeinated beverage from the new Mizukage "I don't know what happened back there, but I do know you shouldn't drink the coffee until you get a fresh shipment of beans"

Ao strolled into the office and took the cup from Naruto "oh coffee for me, thanks. Your boat is here Naruto"

"ummm thanks … I better go" he said as he wondered if he should stop Ao from drinking the coffee … it was too late, Ao started sipping so he shrugged it off and turned to leave.

"wait Naruto!" Mei froze, he had no idea what to say. He just knew he didn't want Naruto to leave "I … it's just I mmm" the kage of mist was silenced by a warm pair of lips pressing against his own. The realization that Naruto was kissing him hit him like a ton of bricks … his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly into the kiss … it was over far to soon … Naruto pulled back and looked down at the flushed kage.

"I'll be back again … probably without Lazarus though" they all sweat dropped as they saw the wolf cowering in the corner … he really hated boats! "you could come to the Chunin Exams if you aren't to busy rebuilding … bye" he kissed Mei one last time before dragging his wolf out of the room.

"ok I admit I was wrong about the kid" said Ao and he took a sip of his coffee "this coffee tastes strangely nutty" the veteran ninja shrugged it off and continued drinking as he smirked at the flushed dazed look on Mei's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days later …

Ayame turned as he heard a costumer sit down "welcome to ichiraku, what can I get -…" the ramen chef couldn't believe his eyes … the person sitting on the stool was wrapped in bandages, but the blonde hair and blue eyes … it was definitely Naruto! He was finally home …


	11. Death Trap Den

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

Days later …

Ayame turned as he heard a costumer sit down "welcome to ichiraku, what can I get-…" the ramen chef couldn't believe his eyes … the person sitting on the stool was wrapped in bandages, but the blonde hair and blue eyes … it was definitely Naruto! He was finally home …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched Naruto with concern as he and his team walked down the road "are you sure you're alright to take this mission Naruto? You did only just get back from mist two days ago"

"yeah, I'll be fine. I spent some time in the summoning realm so I'm all healed … besides Minato didn't really give us a choice with this mission" hissed the blonde. One day after getting back he called team 6 into his office with an urgent mission that involves investigating a place that might be affiliated with a gang of criminals … he was very vague about the whole thing. Minato claimed that team 6 was perfect for the mission because of Naruto's sensing, Hinata's Byakugan and Kiba's sense of smell, but they know the hokage only wanted to take advantage of Naruto's weakened state …

Anko frowned "still don't push your self … we're getting close, stay on guard. Hinata what do you see?" asked the jonin as the Hyuga heir activated his bloodline.

"there's an underground compound that matches Minato's description, how do we get in? we can't just walk in the front door cause it's sealed shut" stated the Hyuga.

Naruto nodded "what does the surrounding area look like?" he asked and watched as lover analyzed the ground.

"there're a lot of tree roots, but the back has and patch of dirt that goes straight to the ceiling right over there" Hinata pointed to the spot.

"then that will be our way in" said Naruto as he and Anko went over to the spot in question and did some hand signs. After slamming their hands on the ground the earth moved out of the way creating a tunnel into the underground complex. Team 6 traveled through the tunnel until they ran into the stone bricks that made up the ceiling. Two stone bricks wee removed allowing them to drop down into the dark complex.

"ok … this place is seriously creepy" muttered Kiba as they took out their flashlights to illuminate the place and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"yes, but we don't have a choice in the matter. The asshole told us to investigate a suspicious in this area and this is it. Don't knock over any beakers, we have no clue what's in them or what will happen and Naruto … no pushing it" stated Anko with a stern tone.

"I know I know" he chuckled nervously as each of his teammates glared at him "it looks like this place was abandoned recently" he theorized as he scanned the broke beakers and burnt documents. Something peeking out from under the desk caught his eye and he pulled it out "hey guys, I found part of an inventory list. Lets see … experiment 245: exterminate … experiment Crystal: exterminate … there are a few more, want to check them out? … Anko? Are you alright?"

"that signature at the bottom … this … this is Orochimaru's lab!" screamed Anko as he dropped to his knees.

The blonde wrapped his arms firmly around his lover "Anko it's ok I'm here … I'm here" he whispered soothingly and rocked the purplette gently waiting patiently for him to stop crying.

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder in concern as Anko calmed down "we probably should go look for those rooms and get the hell out of here" Anko silently nodded as he got up and the team of leaf ninjas proceeded down the dark corridors and found a series of doors with fogged up windows … and the bloody remains of a young man.

The blonde sighed as he crouched down to inspect the body "his throat was slashed and he was stabbed threw the heart … talk about over kill. This might have something to do with why this place was abandoned since it looks like he's been dead a couple days and that's around the time everyone left"

"poor guy, at least he died quickly … we aren't going to leave him, are we?" asked Hinata.

Lazarus growled as he sniffed one of the doors "a burial will have to wait until we deal with the sleeping gas coming from in these rooms"

"sleeping gas! Hinata are there people inside?" asked Kiba.

Hinata reactivated his byakugan "yes, there are people in each room, but it looks like there are seals on the doors"

"that would explain why I couldn't sense anyone. Give me a moment" he created a clone for each door and analyzed the seal carefully "good it's the same seal for each door … I think I got it step back" everyone backed up and covered their noses to keep from breathing the fumes that poured out of the rooms. Naruto's clones went into each room each room and carefully pulled out each person who seemed to all be sleeping peacefully in their beds … except one. A fair skinned man with light blue hair in a spikey ponytail was found unconscious on the ground next to the door of his room.

Anko frowned as the clone laid this man on the ground next to the others "why was he not in bed like the others?"

"he was trying to get out" said Kiba with a shrug.

"not just that" said Naruto grimly "his room is right across from our friend here" he gestured to the dead man "he might've seen what happened through the window in his door before the gas was turned on … one is waking up"

A man in rags with spikey orange hair opened his eyes and looked at Naruto with a dazed look … then he looked down at the body "Kabuto … YOU KILLED KABUTO!" the right side of the man's body shifted into a gray demonized version of himself with a hideously misshapen arm and charged the blonde at extreme speeds.

"NARUTO!" screamed Anko, Kiba and Hinata as they saw they saw their teammate and lover get punched so hard he went through the floor and into the dark level below …

Naruto groaned in pain and lifted himself out of the rubble "I didn't kill him! we were sent to investigate this place and we found- shit!" the blonde sensed the enraged man coming at him and just barely dodged another strong attack that opened up large gaping hole in the floor that revealed a huge stone room.

"Juugo stop!"

The orange hair man froze and looked up at the man with his blue hair in a spikey ponytail who was leaning on Anko for support "but Guren they killed-"

Guren shook his head "they had nothing to do with this … it was Orochimaru, he was going to be exterminate us. Kabuto tried to free us, but Orochimaru found out and that snake bastard killed him right in front of me"

"O-Orochimaru betrayed us?" asked Juugo and was clearly hurt when his friend nodded in confirmation.

The blonde sighed in relief as Juugo's body reverted back to normal … but as he got up and was about to join his teammates something in the stone room below caught his eye as he passed the gaping hole in the floor "hey Hinata, there's something in the room below this floor, can you see it?"

"let me check" he activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened in horror "we have to get out of here, this place is rigged to explode!"

"how much time do we have?" yelled the blonde as he and Juugo jumped up to the floor above with the others … the entire building started shaking.

"no time, RUN!" Naruto grabbed one of the other people they freed along with Juugo and they all ran for the exit they originally made in the ceiling.

"where's this spot you came in- AHH" everyone froze as the floor collapsed taking Guren down into the darkness below.

(is this how I'm going to die?) thought Guren as he was consumed by the dark … a tear left his eye. Suddenly his decent stopped and he felt a pressure around his waist … it was a golden chain! His black eyes followed the chain and saw the blonde at the other end with a look of determination and … caring? No one ever saved him before or cared about him, so why now?

Naruto smiled "it's alright, I got you" he said not realizing that his words made the bluette's heart skip a beat "just hold on" he raised his chain and set Guren on his feet "lets move!"

The passage they came through came into view …

They were so close …

*boom* a small explosion cause the tunnel to collapse …

They were trapped …

Everything was crumbling around them …

*BOOM*


	12. World of Summons

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

They were trapped …

Everything was crumbling around them …

*BOOM*

XXXXXXXXXX

Guren groaned and slowly opened his eyes … they were in a field surrounded by dogs! "what happened?"

"you don't remember?"

The former experiment looked up and saw a familiar handsome blonde "Naruto?..."

**Flashback**

*BOOM*

The floor under them gave way …

Flames from the bombs raced towards them …

The searing heat was almost licking their skin …

"everyone hang on!" yelled Naruto as he adjusted his grip on the unconscious girl he was holding … several golden chains sprang from his back … four long chains wrapped around his teammates and Guren, while the others grabbed Juugo and the person he was carrying …

"Reverse Summon!"

**Flashback Over**

"that's right, I remember now. You reverse summoned us" said Guren as Naruto helped him stand. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the blonde's strong arm wrap around his waist to help support him.

"yes … I'm sorry I couldn't get Kabuto's body"

"it's alright, he would be happy that we survived" said Guren with a smile.

"your two friends are awake now, do you want to see them?" Guren nodded happily "ok they're this way" Naruto said as he led the way to a hill nearby.

Guren couldn't help but smile when he saw Juugo sitting with their two friends and fellow experiments "Isaribi, Yukimaru how are you?" he asked as he sat down next to them.

The purple haired girl looked a bit confused "Guren what's going on? How did we get here?" Guren and Juugo glanced at each other, they both had to explain what happened …

Naruto decided to give them some space so he went to find his teammates … he found them minutes later bathing in a stream … the blonde licked his lips at the sight of his lovers wet bodies splash around in the water … droplets of water rolled down their chests and perky backsides. A playful smile tugged on Hinata's lips when he saw Naruto sitting on the shore watching them … he moved out of the water and straddled the blonde's hips pressing his naked wet body against the warm muscled body…

"that was quick thinking Naruto" purred Hinata as he rolled his hips against the blonde's making sparks of pleasure fly up both their spines …

"I'm glad you guys are safe … damn" Naruto groaned and held Hinata's hips as the blue haired male rolled his hips again "you're frisky today" he smirked as Anko and Kiba sat on the grassy shore eager to play too …

Hinata was flipped onto his back "ahhh Naruto yes ahhh ohh" moaned Hinata as the blonde's mouth descended on his nipples "ahhhh oh oooh" the moans became louder as Naruto's hand came up to tease the neglected nub. Kiba and Anko felt their cocks harden at the sight of the Hyuga thrashing wildly under their blonde husband …

Naruto pulled off the hard nipple and admired the view "you are close already aren't you Hinata" he smirked at the sight of the Hyuga's hard cock pouring pre cum and couldn't resist grabbing his lovers balls to fondle them.

The blue hared ninja moaned and bucked his hips desperately trying to grind his crotch against that hand "N-Naruto please don't tease ahhh" Hinata thrashed and bucked faster … his toes curled his ass lifted completely off the ground as his orgasm was ripped from him. He gazed at Naruto through lust glazed eyes and spread his legs wide "I n-need you in me" he begged using two fingers spread his puckered pink entrance.

The blonde undid his zipper letting his big hard cock free … inch by thick delicious inch he sank deeper into his blue haired lover's tight heat earning hot passionate screams from Hinata. Anko and Kiba were stroking their own weeping cocks as they watched Naruto fuck Hinata into screaming puddle of pleasure …

"oh god oh god I'm g-going insane ahhhhh Naruto!" Hinata yelped as he was suddenly flipped onto his hands and feet, but screamed Naruto big cock slammed back into him going even deeper than before and pressing against that sweet spot deep in him that made fireworks of white hot pleasure flash in his eyes. The blue haired male's eyes rolled back into his head … his back lifted off the ground and he came hard shooting his cum onto the ground followed by Anko and Kiba … the blonde groaned ass his lover's ass tightened around his cock milking him of every last drop of his cum …

Naruto chuckled at the sight of his spent lovers and a little cum trickle out of Hinata's ass and down his legs "we should probably get back to the mission, don't you think?" he only received a little mewl in response …

XXXXXXXXXX

"O-Orochimaru tried to kill us? Why? After everything he did to us it's not fair … we were good, right?" asked Yukimaru who was shocked at this betrayal …

Guren sighed "I'm sorry Yukimaru, but it's true … we were betrayed. It had nothing to do with your behavior, the damn snake only got bored with us and decided to get rid of us like we were nothing more than trash" said Guren … by the end of the explanation he was shaking in anger …

"now we have other things to worry about like where to stay and what do we do? That's what we should focus on" said Juugo.

Isaribi wiped a tear away "it'd be easy for you guys to make a life out there, but what about me? I can't go anywhere with these scales!" she exclaimed pointing at the large patch off green shiny scales.

Juugo frowned "yeah … I don't know and I still can't control my rages … maybe Naruto can suggest something" the orangette raised an eyebrow as he saw Guren smile at the suggestion … why did he seem so eager?

"hey, are you guys ready to go?" asked the very blonde they were talking who was walking up to them with his teammates. Juugo saw Guren pout sadly as he saw Naruto's arm wrapped around Hinata's waist …

"yes we are, but there are some things we would like to ask you" said Juugo who proceeded to explain his and Isaribi's problems.

"I see, I know first hand how powerful you can be when out of control" remarked the blonde.

"ummm yeah, sorry about that" said Juugo sheepishly.

"it's ok… can I check out your scales Isaribi?" she held out her arm so could see the scales "you're a meremaid" he said with a smile making Isaribi blush and smile at the comparison "hmmm I'm not a trained medic ninja, but I know someone who is. Hey Lazarus, Eliot come here a minute" he called over to his familiars.

The German shepherd trotted over "what's up? Ooooh what pretty scales"

"it's about these scales, as pretty as they are … well, you know how some people can be" said the blonde.

"do I ever" grumbled Eliot as Lazarus enjoyed Yukimaru petting his fur.

"exactly, so could you send Tsunade a message to meet Isaribi here, I'm pretty sure she can help and tell her to get in contact with Jiraiya so he can check out Juugo's chakra" said Naruto.

"that I can do. I'll go to the slugs since we're here. Be right back" said Eliot before running off in a forest.

"when Eliot comes back we'll go back … enjoying yourself there Lazarus" the blonde chuckled as his wolf summon was cuddling up with Yukimaru and his tail was wagging happily.

Guren smiled "you guys were sent to investigate that lab for a mission right? What do you plan on saying about us?"

Naruto shrugged "we managed to investigate enough of a certain lab to find out that it was one of Orochimaru's, but it was triggered to self-destruct moments after we got there. No one could've survived the blast if they were inside so as far as we know no one did, right guys?"

Hinata chuckled "that's right, no one survived"

"sounds right to me right Akamaru?" asked Kiba who got a happy bark in return "Akamaru agrees"

Anko laughed "exactly and we were just lucky to run across you guys who heard the explosion and came to see if someone needed help"

The blonde nodded "yes lucky" Guren, Juugo, Isaribi and Yukimaru smiled …

Eliot came running back "Tsunade says to meet her and Jiraiya at the village of hot water"

A small pug went up to Naruto **"hey Naruto you and your team better hurry back to the village or you will be too late for entering the chunin exams"**

"What?" gasped all the members of team 6. It suddenly dawned on them what Minato was up to … he either wanted to make them miss a chance to get promoted or kill them or wear them out for the test, either way they had to leave …

Naruto made a hand sign they reappeared in their own world "here take this" he gave Juugo a scroll "it's some supplies, it should be enough to get you to hot water. Do you guys need any help getting there?"

"not at all, you guys get to your exam" said Guren.

Juugo chuckled as he saw the look his friend was giving the blonde as the Leaf ninja left "you know, while you were out Naruto told me he has a harem contract and that he's allowed multiple mates" Juugo commented.

"really? … why do you think I care?" exclaimed Guren who was blushing wildly making his friends laugh … "umm you guys wouldn't mind if we swing by to see the finals right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato scowled "what does it take to kill that brat? He's like a fucking cockroach ... he'll fail the exams in his condition"

"Dad why is that demon freak getting all these awesome missions, but I'm catching cats?" yelled Menma as he stormed into the house.

A smile spread across the hokage's face "don't think about it too much, the demon was lucky this time, that's all and that war wasn't planned. It's no reflection on your abilities … once you pass the chunin exams you'll leave the demon in the dust … maybe it's time we take your training up a notch"


	13. Chewing Out Genin

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

A smile spread across the hokage's face "don't think about it too much, the demon was lucky this time, that's all and that war wasn't planned. It's no reflection on your abilities … once you pass the chunin exams you'll leave the demon in the dust … maybe it's time we take your training up a notch"

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji frowned as he watched the genin fall for an obvious genjutsu that brought them to the incorrect room for the chunin exams "what do you guys think, should we just walk passed or make a show?"

"why not put on a youthful display?" said Lee "what do you think Ten-"

"Naruto!" Lee and Neji sweat dropped as Tenten leapt into the blonde's arms and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

"would you two get a room?" grumbled an embarrassed Hyuga when Tenten started making out with Naruto … and of course catching the attention of all other ninjas in the room …

When Naruto finally stopped kissing Tenten he glanced at Neji "did you say something?" he asked making the sweat drop on the Hyuga's head grow much bigger "oh right, different room … are you going to let go Tenten?"

"I don't feel like it" he pouted and tightened his grip on the blonde. Naruto shrugged and went up the stairs with Hinata and Kiba all with Tenten wrapped around his waist …

"that was not the youthful display I had in mind" commented a blushing Lee as he followed Neji up the stairs. They all entered the right room and were met the pissed off glares from many other genin … the tension could be cut with a knife.

Tenten sighed "the mood in here is a turn off" he said and finally untangled his legs from Naruto's waist, but remained close to him. The blonde looked around the room and his eyes locked on the team from Sand …

"hey man, what's up? We thought you weren't going to make it" said Sasuke as he came over to them "making friends already I see" he noticed that the guy on the Sand team that was dressed like a cat with face paint was frightened of the blonde …

Naruto smirked "you could say that"

**Flashback two hours ago**

Konohamaru kissed the blonde "good luck on your exam Naruto" said the Sarutobi happily as he stood with the Naruto and Ayame.

"yes good luck and be careful. You did only get back from that mission last night. That isn't a lot of time to recover" said the clearly worried ramen chef.

Naruto smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the civilian's lips "I'll be fine, lets go guys" the blonde turned to leave with Eliot and Lazarus following him.

"hey watch where you're going!" Naruto turned back around and saw some foreign ninja holding Konohamaru by the throat threatening to hurt him just for running into him … Naruto pulled out his katana and pressed it against this guy's balls from behind and whispered a few threats of his own …

**Flashback Over**

Sasuke snickered "so that pour shmuck is on your shit list, sucks to be him"

"there's more to it than that, you see that red head with him?" asked Naruto.

"yeah, what of it. He your new boyfriend?" asked the Uchiha.

Naruto twitched "he's hot, but no he isn't smartass … he has a similar feeling to Menma. I think he's a demon vessel"

The raven frowned "I see … I'll make sure my team avoids them. The last thing we need is Menma trying to pick a fight with a guy like him. That would lead to a lot of problems for everyone with in range-"

"Sasuke stop talking to that demon freak and come sit with your team!" screamed Menma.

"alright alright geez you don't have to scream" grumbled Sasuke as he walked back to his teammates and slumped next to Shino.

"nice to see you too Menma" said the blonde who ignored the glare he got in return … he did however notice that the red haired member of the Sand team was looking at him curiously …

Hinata sighed "some people don't change" Tenten nodded with a glare towards the Namikaze. Kiba had to quiet Akamaru down who was growling in at Menma.

"hey Naruto" the blonde looked over his shoulder and saw Ino "I want to apologize for the way I acted in the academy … it wasn't fair to you. Good luck on the exam" said the mind walker as he left to sit with his team.

"… ok?" Naruto glanced at his equally shocked teammates and canine familiars … guess some people do change …

A large man with a black cloak came into the room "ok you maggots, I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for this part of the exam. Line up and pick a number and sit in the matching seat"

As Naruto fell into line he noticed that the red head from Sand was a few people behind him so curiosity got the best of him. When he placed his hand in the box to get a number he casually placed a seal on the inside as he pulled out a slip of paper with the number '6' on it … he sat down at his spot with his familiars and waited for his seal to do the rest. Sure enough, the red head took the seat next to him …

Naruto smiled "hi I'm Naruto Inuzuka"

"Gaara" said the red head who almost seemed surprised that the blonde was talking to him …

Ibiki in front of the room "ok here's the deal. This is a written test, if you cheat you lose two points, if you get a question wrong you lose a point. You have one hour"

(oooh we have to cheat … fine with me, hey Lazarus, that guy in blue has a higher amount of chakra then most genin. Get a look at his paper) the wolf nodded slightly at the blonde's mental command and sat up … he moved slightly so he had a perfect line of sight on the paper and mentally sent Naruto the answers (thanks man) he relaxed for the rest of the test. A shaking sound caught his attention and he turned his head … a sweat drop popped up on his temple when he saw Menma freaking out a couple rows behind him …guess he didn't figure out the point of the test. The blonde sighed and moved his test so Menma could see it earning a weird look from Gaara …

The proctor finished the test by adding a twist with the last question causing several teams to leave "very good, those few who remain … pass. Your next proctor should be here soon to take you to the next test"

Seconds passed … minutes turned to hours … by the end of the first hour Ibiki was fuming …

Kakashi poked his head into the room "hello I'm Kakashi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO GOD DAMN LONG KAKASHI? IT'S BEEN TWO FUCKING HOURS!" roared Ibiki.

"I got lost on the road of life" stated Kakashi cheerily making every person in the room face plant "ok everyone follow me for your next test" he directed them to a forest surrounded by a chain link fence on the other side of the village "time for the test, but first everyone here has to sign this waver to participate. While you guys grab those wavers I'll describe the test … this test will require you to travel to the tower in the middle of this forest, but there's a catch. In order to pass you need both a heaven and earth scroll. You will be given only one scroll when your teammate drops off your wavers at that tent. The test will take five days and you must not open those scrolls"

"I'm done signing" said Hinata

Kiba grinned "me too, do you want to take them Naruto?"

"yeah sure" he picked up the wavers and waited outside the tent for his turn. After a couple minutes he went in and set the wavers down on the pile …

The jonin handed Naruto a scroll, but grabbed his wrist before he could leave "you don't have to rush off, lets talk a minute. How have you been? … especially since coming back from Mist" Kakashi frowned as he got only silence in response "I know what war can do to someone, I've been in it. You can talk to me"

"it wasn't easy … I'm having some nightmares and it feels like I'm not recovering all the way" Naruto sighed.

"that's no surprise. Most people take weeks or months to recover emotionally and physically, but you haven't done that. Are you talking to someone about this?" asked Kakashi.

"I haven't had the chance, every time I get back I'm sent out on something urgent. Anko says Minato is using a basic torture technique to use exhaustion to make me snap" said Naruto.

"that sounds right … but talking will help so don't keep things bottled up" the blonde nodded and left … Kakashi really wished he had more time to talk to him, but he couldn't stall the test no matter how much he wanted to.

Menma came sauntering into the tent deliberating shoving Naruto on the way. Kakaski resisted the urge to smack the red head and handed him a scroll "what, why only one Kakashi-nii?"

Kakashi blinked in confusion, but then he got the point "Menma I wasn't made the proctor to help you cheat" Menma huffed and sulked as he left, he clearly thought Kakashi would help him, but if there was anyone the jonin would help it would be Naruto. Sadly the blonde is too stubborn to take it. Kakashi left the tent "take your places and … begin!"

The gates to the forest opened and everyone went through … Naruto's team made it a good distance into the forest before stopping to evaluate the situation, but Naruto suddenly sensed someone … he turned around and saw …


	14. To Beetle or not to Beetle

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

The gates to the forest opened and everyone went through … Naruto's team made it a good distance into the forest before stopping to evaluate the situation, but Naruto suddenly sensed someone … he turned around and saw …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked "Gaara? What do you want? We both have earth scrolls so there's no point in fighting"

"how did you know that?" asked Gaara curiously.

"I'm married to a peeping tom" commented the blonde as he jabbed his thumb at Hinata.

The Hyuga turned a bright red "I'm not a pervert"

"then why are you blushing love?" he chuckled as Hinata's blush darkened "I thought so …so Gaara, what's up?"

Gaara blinked "… why did you help that guy after he was mean to you?"

"just because people call a 'demon' doesn't mean I have to act like a demon. They can throw trash, punches and insults at me all they want. It makes no difference to me if my blood is drawn or if people spit at me as long as they don't lay one finger on my precious people" said Naruto.

The red head raised an eyebrow "precious people?"

"yes, those people you care for and care for you … those people you would do anything to protect" stated the blonde as he smiled at Kiba and Hinata "don't you have someone precious? Your brother and sister?"

"I have no one like that in my life … why do they call you a demon?" asked Gaara.

The blonde shrugged "the villagers say I'm a demon vessel"

The sand ninja's eyes widened, but then narrowed 'Shukaku says you aren't a demon vessel"

"I said they _say_ I'm a demon vessel not that I am one" explained Naruto.

"what? … you mean you're treated like a demon … like me, but you don't contain a demon? Why? That's makes no sense at all" said a stunned Gaara.

"there was a slight miscommunication" Gaara sweat dropped at the blonde's comment since it seemed like a big mistake to make "I can prove that you do have people who care a great deal about you" said the blonde.

Gaara scoffed "that's a foolish claim"

Naruto grinned "you think so?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro sighed "where did Gaara go? He better hurry up"

"I'm sure he's fine, we'll just wait here for him" said Temari.

"fancy meeting you guys here, I've been looking for you" the two Sand siblings looked up and Kankuro yelped as he hid behind his sister when he saw Naruto standing on the branch above them.

"I said sorry already! What do you want?" whimpered Kankuro.

Naruto shrugged "I came to drop this off" he dropped someone on the ground in front of them.

Temari looked closer … her eyes widened with fear and she paled heavily "Gaara!" she screamed. There was her youngest brother unconscious on the ground … his clothes were torn and dirty … there were several scratches, cuts and bruises all over him … the worst were some scratches on his hips "you bastard!"

"now now, it wasn't my fault. He started it by attacking me. A shame he didn't know he was fighting someone who is well versed in seals. It wasn't a problem sealing off his demon's energy" Naruto smirked and noticed the two siblings were shaking in anger as they stared at their brother (just as I thought … maybe one more push) he thought "he was quite a screamer once he got going and tight, was he a virgin?"

That did it …

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Kankuro and Temari. Temari opened up her fan and Kankuro unraveled a large wooden puppet before charging the leaf ninja in a rage.

"oops … maybe I went too far" mumbled the blonde as he dodged a set of poisoned needles that were shot from the puppet's mouth. He just barely rolled out of the way of a couple deadly blades of wind that came from Temari's fan "is this proof enough Gaara?"

The two enraged siblings were too far gone to understand the question … they didn't stop their pursuit of the blonde leaf ninja until their legs were grabbed by sand "what the … Gaara what are you doing?" yelled Temari. The second the sand let her go she raced over to her little brother and started checking him over "what's going on here?" she asked when she noticed all the injuries were gone.

Naruto sighed in relief and walked over to Gaara who was now being fussed over by his siblings "Gaara here told me he didn't think anyone cared for him because of his status as a demon vessel and I wanted to show him that it wasn't true"

"you really didn't think we cared Gaara? Of course we did, we just couldn't show it in most places or you might get in trouble" said Temari.

Gaara looked confused "what do you mean?"

"it was the council, every time someone tried to get close to you when you were little people would freak out and deliberately provoke Shukaku in some way. When you attacked to defend yourself it made the council try to get you executed and the rest of the village would stay away from you … Dad told us that if we wanted to keep you safe we had to stay away or be indifferent towards you" explained Kankuro who then glared at Naruto "I admit we should've said something sooner, but you took it way too far asshole" he punched Naruto square in the jaw.

"yes I did and I apologize for that, but I wanted to clear things up … well good luck in the exam" said Naruto as jumped away completely unfazed by the punch.

"he's an odd one" huffed Temari.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba looked up and grinned as he saw his blonde lover jump down next to him "so how'd it go?"

"very well, Gaara is a good actor" chuckled Naruto.

"that's good … oh Hinata and I found a couple heaven scrolls. Well kind of, we ran into a couple teams that were attacked by insects. They dropped their scrolls so we're good- ow" Kiba pulled his hand out of his bag and handed Naruto the scrolls before checking the scratch on his hand "hmmm bug bite"

Naruto set the scrolls down and took Kiba's hand "shit … Hinata we're going now!"

"what? Why?" asked the concerned Hyuga.

"Kiba was just bitten by the Jackle beetle" he pointed to the hideous beetle that climbed out of Kiba's bag "Kiba stay still" Kiba nodded and let Naruto place him on Akamaru's back. Naruto grabbed the beetle to show a medic and they all took off running for the tower …

"we made it" yelled Eliot as they came to the door of the tower. Naruto immediately gave Kiba and the beetle to the medical team on standby for the test.

Kakashi walked over to them with an eye smile "you guys got here pretty fast. Do you have your scrolls? wait … where's Kiba?"

"he's getting treatment for a Jackle beetle bite" said Naruto as Hinata handed over the three scrolls

"damn … a Jackle beetle? That explains why you got here in such a rush. He should be alright as long as he was careful not to move and got here fast. How strange, the Jackle beetle isn't usually in this forest … hold it … this isn't a scroll I passed out" said Kakashi as he removed a heavens scroll and opened it …

"a storage scroll?" said Naruto as he viewed the seal.

"I know the rules are to not open the so you wouldn't know this, but there's supposed to be a summoning seal not a storage seal. What team did you take this from?" asked Kakashi and Naruto looked at Hinata.

"that one team from grass and a team member from another team, but I didn't recognize him … actually that one member vanished right after… oh no" Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto all came to the same conclusion …

The Jackle beetle is a very poisonous beetle that lives south of Konoha during certain points of the year. No foreigner would know where and when to get it so only someone from Konoha got a beetle and slipped into the test to drop it off near the team they wanted to hit. In the commotion the assassin would take the scroll back and the death would be declared an accident … the timing was too perfect so it was clearly meant for team 6 … most likely Naruto …

On top of that even if the treatment was delivered on time the team could've been disqualified for going to get medical attention without the scrolls. It was just luck that there was another team that left a heavens scroll …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro grumbled as he walked back in to his team's room "good news, there won't be any prelims. Apparently a few people were disqualified for fighting in the tower so they're down enough people. The third part happens in two weeks and it's a series of one on one fights. Our opponents are chosen at random the day of the final so we don't know who we're fighting until then … oh Naruto passed, he got here just after us"

"awesome, how's your hand?" asked Temari gesturing to Kankuro's bandaged hand.

"fine, who would have guessed I'd break a finger punching Naruto … the guy has a jaw of steel" muttered Kankuro as he rubbed his hand.

"so we have two weeks to train" said Gaara absentmindedly.

Temari chuckled "yes and two weeks to spend with Naruto" the eldest sand siblings smiled as Gaara looked almost happy.

"oh right, that reminds me, I heard a little gossip about your new friend. He has a harem contract and a few lovers already and recently came back from a war. One of his lovers on his team was poisoned and disqualified to fully recover safely, but will be fine" said Kankuro as he set some ice on his hand …

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang*

Minato growled and pulled his fist up revealing several cracks on his desk "what does it take to kill this fucking bastard?! How'd he pass?" on the desk next to the hokage was a jar of large brown beetles … Jackle beetles …


	15. Training Hard

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

*bang*

Minato growled and pulled his fist up revealing several cracks on his desk "what does it take to kill this fucking bastard?! How'd he pass?" on the desk next to the hokage was a jar of large brown beetles … Jackle beetles …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the sun crept through the window. A smile spread across his face as he saw a very naked Tenten and Hinata cuddling close to him. While making sure he didn't wake them up he slid out of bed and put on some pants. He carefully made his way to Kiba's room to check on the dog ninja …

"mmm … Naruto?" came a soft whimper from the weak Inuzuka. The treatment for Jackle beetle poison takes a lot out of a person. Kiba was going to be bedridden for the next few days with a feverish flush.

"yeah it's me, I'm just checking on you. Go back to sleep love" he whispered. Kiba smiled and closed his eyes as Naruto kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Naruto turned and quietly left the room where he ran into Haku.

"I never thought a treatment could do this to someone" whispered Haku as Naruto softly shut the door.

"I know, but he will be alright and that's what matters" said the very relieved blonde.

"would you like something to eat Naruto?" asked Haku as he tried not to look directly at the blonde's ripped abs.

"no, I'm going to go train a while" he said as he carefully squeezed passed Haku who whimpered at the brief skin to skin contact. Naruto went back into his room and finished dressing "I'll see you guys later" Haku glanced into the blonde's bedroom and saw Naruto get pulled onto the bed and kissed by Tenten …

Haku was blushing furiously "oh my … what's wrong with me?" he whispered as his heart was racing out of control … his knees almost gave out as Naruto smiled at him before leaving to train …

"are you in love with Naru-kun now Haku?"

The ice user jumped and turned to see Hinata and Tenten smirking at him "we-well I-I …"

"calm down … why are you so nervous? You are already married to Naruto so why not jump him?" asked Tenten.

A blush exploded across Haku's entire body "j-j-jump h-him! … I-I can't do that. I mean sure we're married, but I don't have the same relationship with him like you both do" he said sadly as Hinata and Tenten dressed "he only married me because he wanted to help me"

Hinata nodded "I guess that's true, but not completely. Naruto does like you … hmmm you just need to break the ice and make that relationship with him … I know, why don't you take him a lunch and spend some time alone with him" Haku loved the idea and decided to do just that …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto panted in exhaustion as he viewed the destroyed forest "not bad"

"yeah … looks like you got the hang of sage mode" Jiraiya grinned.

"aren't you suppose to be helping Menma? I doubt Minato would be happy to see you here" said the blonde before taking a swig of water.

Jiraiya groaned "I don't want to go … Menma is an ass, you are the talented one and you're the one with the harem full of hot guys" whined the toad sage. Both Lazarus and Eliot flinched at the high pitched whine …

A sweat drop slid down Naruto's temple "why do I think you care more about the latter than anything else?"

"errr … all kidding aside" said Jiraiya with a slight nervous chuckle that made the blonde's sweat drop grow much bigger "I fixed your friend's rage issue and Tsunade helped that girl … they should be coming here any day now" he sighed as he looked up at the sky "I better get going. I want to get some research in before going to meet Minato"

"have fun" he heard Jiraiya scoff at the comment before jumping over a boulder and leaving "Haku is that you?" he asked as the ice user jumped down from the rocky cliff with a basket.

"ummm … I was wondering if you were hungry. I brought some food" Haku held up the basket and pulled back the blanket revealing a tasty array of food.

"wow, thanks Haku! I was getting hungry" said Naruto with a beaming smile that made the raven blush. Naruto and his familiars enjoyed the lunch with Haku.

Lazarus licked his chops as he got up "thank you for the meal Haku. We need to do patrol on the other opponents and find out what's going on. Good day" he and Eliot got up and left …

"yeah that was good, thanks Haku. Let me help you clean up" Naruto leaned over to pick up the plates, but he leaned in at the same time as Haku and ended up brushing his hand against Haku's hand … they both froze at the spark flew up their spines. Naruto looked up into Haku's brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped himself "I'm sorry Haku, I promise I won't doing anything you don't want"

As Naruto put the plates away he heard fabric hit the ground behind him "Naruto … I want to be with you and … if you do too then … look at me" the blonde slowly turned around and his heart skipped a beat when he came face to face with a very naked ice user.

"Haku are you sure?" asked Naruto as he watched the raven gracefully walk up to him with an extra swing in his hips … instead of answering the blonde's question Haku placed his on Naruto's chest and stood up on his tip toes to press their lips together. Any restraint Naruto had shattered. His hands gripped Haku's hips and passionately kissed back …  
Haku moaned into the kiss as Naruto's strong hands wandered over his sensitive skin. He squeaked as the blonde squeezed his firm ass "ahh hahhh ngh Naruto" moaned the former Mist ninja as Naruto massaged the firm globes and began kissing his neck. Haku barely noticed that the blonde lowered him onto the picnic blanket. The feeling of that strong muscled body on top of him made Haku even more aroused …  
"ohhhh ooh ahhh N-Naruto ooh yes" Haku mewled and writhed under the gentle touches. His back arched off the blanket as a calloused finger brushed a sensitive nipple … the moans became louder as a hot tongue swirled around his other nipple … with one nipple being pinched and teased a hand and the other nipple being sucked by that hot mouth Haku felt his mind become hazy with pleasure …

Naruto pulled off the nipples earning a whimper from the raven under him "you're so excited already" he licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Haku's weeping erection, but was stopped by Haku who grabbed his shirt …

"off" whimpered Haku as he tugged at Naruto's shirt … the blonde smirked and removed all his clothes. The ice user looked at him in shock when his large hard cock sprang free … the raven spread his legs for Naruto and moaned as their cocks brushed together. The friction sent sparks up their spines … the blonde Inuzuka kissed, nipped and sucked his way down Haku's body and loving the heated moans that spilled from Haku's lips.

"oohh ahhh more ahhh more take me" Haku cried out in lust as he felt a warm finger push against his virgin hole. A split second later Naruto swallowed the raven's cock at same time as a finger was pushed passed his tight twitching ring of muscles and Haku screamed …

It didn't take long for Naruto to find that sweat spot inside and he took full advantage of it … a second and third finger was pushed into the tight heat to prepare the ice user …Haku was flushed and screaming as his body was molested without mercy. The finger stirring his insides and the blonde's mouth sucking his cock was too much … his toes curled … his back arched and he came with a scream.

"your ass is twitching" said Naruto as he pulled out his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock against Haku's twitching pucker "ready?" Haku was too far gone to speak so he just nodded …

"ooooh fuck oh so big ahhh your cock is so deep ahh" screamed Haku lustfully as his inner walls were stretched by the thick cock and his virginity was taken. Naruto remained still for a second before starting to slowly thrust into the ice user's tight heat. The thrusts became faster and harder turning Haku into a screaming puddle of pleasure as each thrust nailed that sweat spot inside him. Haku wrapped his legs firmly around Naruto and tried to buck his hips up to meet the thrusts.

"oh god yes oh oh god yes I-I'm gonna cum ahhh I'm cumming" Haku clawed the blanket … his back arched … his eyes rolled back and he came so hard that he blacked out. Naruto groaned as Haku's body tightened around his cock and he came spilling his seed into Haku … he laid down next to Haku and held him close as he slept …

XXXXXXXXXX

"so how did your surveillance go?" asked the German shepherd as she come out of the trees.

Lazarus sighed as he trotted through the forest with Eliot "it seems Minato is some where in the back hills training his brat Menma and Kakashi is being dragged into it too so we can go and watch them. Sai was skilled in an ink technique. What did you find?"

"Temari has strong wind techniques and Kankuro uses puppets, but we know that and about Gaara. Neji however has some strong defensive and offensive abilities. Sasuke got much stronger too and his teammate, Shino is no slouch either. Shikamaru wasn't doing much besides sleeping … is that Jiraiya?" sure enough the toad sage appeared … he was unconscious and floating down the river with blood pouring out of his nose.

The wolf sighed "he must've found some great research. Come on lets go watch Menma train"

Eliot started to move, but paused and looked up the river where Jiraiya came from "isn't that the direction where Naruto is? … oh well" she shook off the thought and followed after the wolf …


	16. Fighting Feelings

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Naruto is seme - uke harem**

**Last Time:**

Eliot started to move, but paused and looked up the river where Jiraiya came from "isn't that the direction where Naruto is? … oh well" she shook off the thought and followed after the wolf …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckled at his friend's appearance "what the hell happened to you Sasuke?" he asked as he removed a twig and bird's nest from Sasuke's hair.

"Menma thought he dropped his mother's locket in a bush and asked if I could find it… the branch above me broke and fell on me, thus the bird's nest. By the time I woke up Menma was gone. The damn brat ditched me to train" grumbled the Uchiha with a massive tick mark pulsing on his temple.

"I … I have no idea what to say to that … would you like me to heal that? Haku taught me some medical jutsu … I think you need it" offered Naruto as he saw as small squirt of blood jump out of the raven's hair.  
"why? I'm fine" muttered Sasuke.

"sure, fine … then did you just stick a sprinkler that shoots a blood like fluid in your hair?" Naruto asked sarcastically as three more squirts sprang out of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sighed "alright if you insist" he said before sitting down on the fallen tree near he Inuzuka compound "oh, how is Kiba doing?" he asked as Naruto made a hand sign and coated his hand in green medical chakra before touching the wound.

"he's out of bed and feeling much better …" Naruto let his sentence trail off.

"something wrong man? Where did you go just now?" asked Sasuke as he turned to look at his friend.

"hmmm … yes and no … Lazarus just contacted me mentally telling me about Menma's most recent training" stated the blonde as he snapped back to reality.

"really? So what special training was I ditched for? It had better be cool" huffed the Uchiha.

The blonde frowned "you weren't ditched"

"come again?" remarked a stumped raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Menma tried to help you, but Minato used the hiraishin to take him to the training grounds … Menma tried to explain what happened, but Minato told him to forget about you and focus on training" said Naruto.

"what are you not telling me?" the Uchiha question when he saw Naruto giving a strange look.

"it's just … Menma insisted on going back for you and tried to leave … Minato didn't like that and … and hit him" gasped Naruto … he wasn't sure how to feel about that … he settled for shock and confusion … with a side of anger.

Sasuke's eyes widened "What? … is Minato trying to lose both his sons?" he pondered as he gazed at the pretty gold locket in his hand.

"I don't know … what is he really after? Does he even know himself anymore?" muttered Naruto.

A few silent moments passed as Naruto finished healing the gash on Sasuke's head "there it's done. Lucky for you the exams are in three days. You should be alright by then. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion"

"yeah no kidding … you always had stars floating around you right? What happened again? … My head hurts" rambled the confused Uchiha as he stumbled in a sad attempt to get up.

Naruto blinked "uh oh … Haku, Hinata, Hana, how do you treat a concussion? … I need some help here!"

They ended up taking Sasuke to the hospital. Sadly Naruto wasn't welcome there … the glares were clear signs that 'demons' weren't allowed there. Hinata wasn't opposed to glaring right back at them …

"jerks … I'll tell you how he is" said Hinata before he kissed the blonde and followed after he nurses who took the raven.

Haku chuckled "I'm sure he'll be fine, but I'll stay too"

"so what should I do now?" Naruto pondered as he tried not to focus on his concern for his friend "well it is almost closing time at Ichraku, maybe Ayame has time for a date. We have been try to make time for one"

XXXXXXXXXX

Teuchi stretched his joints making a few popping sounds "I'm tired"

"we had a long day today Dad, why don't you go ahead and I'll close up?" offered Ayame with a slight flush gracing his cheeks.

"yeah ok. Don't take too long" said Teuchi as he left … once the door shut Ayame fell too his knees "t-tooo much ahhh" he mewled as he buried his hands in his apron and between his legs.

"are you alright Ayame?"

The ramen cook's eyes widened and he blushed wildly as he saw Naruto leaning over the counter "Naruto! Y-yes I'm f-fine … I-I was just locking up" the cook squeaked and put everything away in record time.

Naruto blinked in shock as he watched Ayame grabbed the keys and moved outside to close the door "ummm … Ayame you forgot your apron"

"t-that's fine ah I need to wash it anyway" stuttered Ayame as he tried to steady his shaking hand so the key would go in the slot.

"here let me help" Naruto came up from the civilian and laid his hand on Ayame's … the key slid in to the slot with some support from the blonde, but Naruto noticed something … it wasn't just that Ayame was flushed and shaking, but something else entirely … a buzzing sound?

"th-thank y-you-eep! Naruto!" Ayame yelped as he was pressed firmly against the door … he whimpered at the heat from Naruto's chest warmed his back and he gasped as Naruto's strong hands gripped his hips.

"Ayame … want to tell me something?" Naruto purred huskily into Ayame's ear.

"n-no I-I ahhh!" a loud moan slipped passed Ayame's lips as Naruto lifted his knee and rubbed Ayame's cute backside "N-Naru p-please don't ahhhh"

"what's wrong Ayame? … why don't I check" said Naruto. It was dark and no one was around to see the blonde kneel behind Ayame.

Ayame's eyes widened "wait don't-aaahh" the ramen cook shivered as his pants were yanked down and his hard dripping erection was freed ..

"ah ha, I found the problem" he smirked as he spotted a red plastic object sticking out of Ayame's tight ass "now what would happen if I touched it?"

"no, if you do that I'll-AHHH" Ayame threw back his head and moaned in pleasure as Naruto slowly pulled on the end of the toy and twisted it successfully nailing the civilian's sweet spot. With a slight tug Naruto revealed the red vibrating toy cock before thrusting it back in … Ayame didn't last long … his toes started toes curl and after a few more thrusts of the toy he came hard spraying his cum onto the ground.

Naruto held flushed cook around the waist to keep him from falling "care to explain Ayame" the blonde said softly as he kissed the cook on the cheek and removed the toy cock.

"I just need some relief … but your training" Ayame panted trying to complete the sentence, but his mind was basically jelly after that orgasm.

"I see … you didn't want to bother me" the civilian nodded weakly as he nuzzled against the blonde "I'm not training now" Ayame smiled and Naruto picked him up …

In complete silence Naruto slipped into the house Teuchi and Ayame share and into Ayame's room … and applied a silencing seal to the door with one hand. A soft gasp escaped the ramen cook's lips as Naruto lowered him on the bed and began removing all of their clothes. Soon they were both naked … Ayame couldn't help but stare at the ripped tanned ninja body in front of him. the sight alone was enough to make his manhood twitch back to life …

"I'm glad you like what you see" said the blonde with a teasing smile as he ran his finger along the length of the semi hard cock between the civilian's legs making it twitch even more. Naruto leaned over and trailed kisses down Ayame's body earning cute moans as he moved lower …

"ah ah ahhhh oh hahh so hot ahhh Naruto oooh!" Ayame moaned hotly as a tongue dipped into his bellybutton "Naruto ahh please ahhh need you in me ahhh" his back arched completely off the bed as a hot mouth wrapped around one of his balls and sucked while a hand stroked his cock "no no no ahhhhh I don't wan to cum without you in me ahh" the civilian thrashed under the merciless touches … his cock was gushing pre cum …

Naruto chuckled and pulled off his flushed and panting lover "if that's how you want it then come here" Ayame groaned and licked his lips at the sight of the blonde kneeling on the bed before him … the horny civilian flipped over and crawled over. Ayame placed a soft kiss to the tip of the ninja's large cock and ran his hands up the strong chest and abs making the blonde groan … he kissed Naruto on the lips before standing and lowering himself onto Naruto's hard hot manhood …

"ooh fuck ahhhh so damn hot in me ooooh I'm melting" moan the brunette wantonly as each inch of that thick cock sank into him … he screamed as the cock brushed his sweet spot. Once Ayame had Naruto all the way to the hilt the blonde grabbed the civilian by the hips and started thrusting. Ayame's hands latched onto those strong shoulders and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist …

The cock pounding into him made him moan wildly … three more orgasms were ripped from him before he was finally filled with Naruto's hot cum and passed out …

XXXXXXXXXX

"now where is he?" muttered Temari as she dragged Gaara through town.

Gaara blushed "are you looking for Naruto? Why?"

"why not Gaara? Don't you want to spend some time with him before the exams begin?" asked Temari curiously.

"I do, but … I tried, but … Temari am I cute?" asked Gaara as he shyly tried to avoid eye contact with his sister.

"adorable why?" she stopped and looked at her little brother who was blushing vibrantly.

"it-it's just …"

**Flashback three days ago**

Gaara smiled as he saw the blonde training "Naruto"

The blonde looked up and smiled as he saw the red head in the tree "hey Gaara, shouldn't you be training?" he asked as the red head jumped down to the ground.

"I wanted to find you and thank you for-"

*boom* a large explosion sent sparks everywhere and Naruto immediately pinned Gaara under him to protect him …

"damn I thought I had that seal this time … are you ok Gaara?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Gaara was looking him over "what are you doing?"

"I'm fine, my sand protects me, but you could've been hurt" remarked Gaara as he continued looking for injuries.

Naruto burst out laughing "you are cute" he kissed Gaara on the cheek.

**Flashback Over**

"awwww so sweet" snickered Temari as Gaara's blush deepened …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood next to Gaara and Sasuke in the center of the stadium … the chunin exams have begun … he smiled as he looked into the audience "they made it" he said as he saw not only Mei, but Guren, Yukimaru, Isaribi, Juugo too. When he received a letter from Guren a week ago saying they were delayed he wasn't sure if they'd come …

Genma strolled into the arena with the fighters "it time for the finals of the chunin exams. Now the first fighters will be …" he paused and looked up at the screen and waited for two names to pop up "Naruto Inuzuka vs Kurotsuchi, everyone accept those two leave the arena"

With that said Gaara, Menma, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru and a ninja from grass named Sel all left the arena …

"I hope you die freak" hissed Menma as he brushed by the blonde.

(I wonder if you really mean that Menma) thought Naruto as he stood across from his opponent …

XXXXXXXXXX

Onoki smirked "how unlucky fighting with my grandson. Looks like you're going to lose a ninja Minato" the kage of Stone cackled before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"we'll see Onoki" (I look forward to it) thought the hokage who eagerly waited to see the bloodshed …


	17. Snapped

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

Onoki smirked "how unlucky fighting my grandson. Looks like you're going to lose a ninja Minato" the kage of Stone cackled before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"we'll see Onoki" (I look forward to it) thought the hokage who eagerly waited to see the bloodshed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma barely glanced at the two fighters in the arena as he stood next to Sasuke in the contestants booth "Sasuke I wanted to talk to you about you yesterday-"

"it's ok Menma, I know Minato forced you to train … here" Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out the gold locket.

"you found it! Thank you Sasuke, but are you alright? It looked like you were really hurt by that branch that fell on you" said the red haired Namikaze as he looked the Uchiha over for any obvious injuries.

"I'm perfectly fine. I did have to go to the hospital, but it wasn't a big deal" said Sasuke with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there for you … how did you know my father was making me train?" asked Menma curiously.

"Naruto told me about it" said the Uchiha as he turned his eyes to the two fighters in the arena.  
The red head scowled "I dread to think how that freak would know anything"

Sasuke closed his eyes as if thinking of something … or restraining himself, it was hard to say which "Menma … You said once that the Uzumaki clan believed in family above all else You really need to stop saying things like that cause you will come to regret it one day"

"what does family have to do with the demon?" Menma pouted when he didn't get an answer "you and Ino are both acting weird and it's always about the freak. He even forfeited when he saw there were an odd number of fighters" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at the mind walker in the stands …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed "I wish we were fighting too"

"you should have thought of that before starting a fight in the cafeteria" muttered Ino as he laid back in his seat "are your teammates still ticked?"

"a little, but Yakumo saw the bastard try to grab me afterwards so they know I didn't just start the brawl for no reason … perverted prick … hey why did you leave to? You weren't disqualified like us" said the curious pinkette.

"I had my reasons … besides I didn't feel like fighting" the Yamanaka shrugged (and I was sure that Naruto would be forced to fight more times if there were an odd number of fighters)

The pinkette sweat dropped "you're turning into Shikamaru" she joked as she saw the mind walker yawn.

"I am not! I was just up late doing some research" he muttered.

"oh … trying to find Menma's measurements?" Sakura burst out laughing as her friend turned bright red "you know I work at the hospital now, I can give you the low down"

Ino's jaw dropped "this Kurenai-sensei has made you a pervert" … however Ino seemed to be considering the offer …

XXXXXXXXXX

Genma looked from Naruto to Kurotsuchi "are you both ready?" the two fighters nodded "ok then … Begin!"

"lets go leaf boy!" Kurotsuchi charged forward and threw a set of kunai at the blonde. Naruto and his canine companions jumped aside to dodge the razor sharp projectiles, but the stone ninja wasn't letting him get away "Lava Release!" a massive amount of molten rock erupted from the stone ninja's mouth.

"oh shit!" Naruto's eyes widened as the lava headed for him "Water style: Water Cannon" the powerful blast of water collided with the molten rock sending out a gush of steam …

Kurotsuchi frowned as the steam obscured his vision for a second, but it didn't matter for long since the blonde and his canines came running out of the steam to the other side of the arena "that sent you running" he made another hand sign "Lava Flow" he fired more lava from his mouth, but this time it was a far more wide spread blanket of lava …

"Wind style: Air Current" Naruto raised his arm and made a slashing motion in the air … the blanket of lava coming down on his head was split down almost completely down the middle and splashed on the ground around Naruto, Eliot and Lazarus's feet sparing them an agonizing demise … but now they were surrounded by lava …

"nice shot, but you're trapped now … lets see if you can keep that up" Kurotsuchi smirked as he fired another curtain of lava at the blonde forcing Naruto to repeat the process of slicing through the lava again "not bad, but the lava is closing in around you. Forfeit" the stone ninja smirked as the lava on the ground was indeed inching closer to the leaf ninja.

"no thanks" said Naruto stubbornly …

"then I'll keep going" said Kurotsuchi before releasing another wave of lava …

XXXXXXXXXX

"that's my grandson! Your ninja won't make it" a sickening crack was heard and Onoki yelped in pain "Oh my back!"

"yes it seems Naruto is trapped … we should tell the proctor to stop the fight" said the Kazekage.

Mei frowned "I think it should go on" the new mizukage watched wave after wave of lava cascading down on his crush. It worried him, but at the same time the steam on the opposite side of the arena caught his interest … it was lingering longer than it should …

"I agree" said Minato, but his motives were different than Mei's who was sure Naruto had a plan …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurotsuchi smirked as the lava spread and left the leaf ninja and his canines with only a small patch of earth to stand on "forfeit"

"nope" said Naruto.

"then you'll die" the stone ninja said with a shrug and sent another wave of lava at the blonde.

"that's fine, we did our job" said the blonde with a smile as the lava headed for them.

The stone ninja raised an eyebrow "what was that supposed-"

*splash*pop*pop*

"they were clones?!" yelled Kurotsuchi as he saw his lava collapse without anything to burn when the blonde and canines disappeared into smoke … his eyes widened as he remembered the steam he turned around just in time to see a wave of water racing towards him. The force of the wave knocked him flat and he was submerged for a few seconds …

"Destructive Rising Pillars" Kurotsuchi finally righted himself …when he poked his head out of the water he was shocked to see Naruto and his canines rise out of the water on a rock pillar and drop something in the water …

Sparks of electricity sprang out of the water and Kurotsuchi gave a silent scream before floating limply on the water … he noticed two chakra threads coming from the blonde's hand was the only things keeping him above the water … the water quickly lowered do to being turned to steam so Kurotsuchi wasn't in danger of drowning, but it was clear that he couldn't move.

"how … did … you" Kurotsuchi pressed out as he saw Naruto walk along the damp earth towards him.

Naruto smiled "I put a seal on my clones so you couldn't they were clones and used a mist jutsu. While you were focused on them I built up my chakra to use the tidal wave and I dropped a lightening tag in the water to stun you"

"I … see" Kurotsuchi stared through his pink eyes at the blonde … he barely heard the proctor claim Naruto was the winner.

Lazarus saw the faint blush on Kurotsuchi's face as he stared at Naruto before the medics took him away "what is it with you Naruto? Every time you fight you add another name to your list" chuckled the white wolf as he, Naruto and Eliot made their way up the stairs to the contestants booth.

"huh? What? You make it sound like I fall in love with every guy I meet" the blonde sweat dropped.

"if that was what I meant you would bring shame to both of our contracts" scoffed the wolf making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he pondered what the wolf meant.

Eliot chuckled "you can be a bit dense Naruto"

The blonde looked at his canine companions "what are you two talking about?" both the canines chuckled and continued up the stairs without answering …Naruto just shook his head and followed them into the booth …

Genma announced the next match … Gaara vs Sasuke … Naruto watched the two fight extremely well and Sasuke just barely got past the deadly sand defenses and managed to knocked Gaara out. In the next match Temari won … mostly because Shikmaru was lazy. Shino beat Kankuro and Menma won by nearly beating the poor grass ninja to the brink of death with the nine tail's power …

"next is Naruto Inuzuka vs Menma Namikaze" announced Genma and he waited for the fighters.

Naruto raised his hand "proctor I forfeit" Genma nodded and called the next fighters into the arena.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Shino and Temari entered the arena "you sure you wanted to do that Naruto?"

"yeah, the point of this exam isn't to win anyway … and besides, I can't afford to give Minato more reasons to hate me" explained the blonde.

The Uchiha cringed "valid point"

"that and I wouldn't want to hurt my best friend's crush" Naruto burst out laughing and ran out of the booth as a red faced Sasuke tried to punch him.

"what would you know?" snapped Sasuke.

"oh I forgot to mention it, Itachi came by the hospital to check on you and caught everything you said on tape while you were recovering from the concussion. If there was a prize for perverted poetry you would win" Naruto quickly slammed the door and left with his familiars.

A tick mark appeared on the Uchiha's temple "I will get you Itachi"

XXXXXXXXXX

Onoki frowned "well that was an interesting exam … the Inuzuka brat was a surprise"

"well not really, Naruto has proven himself a brilliant tactician in the recent civil war in my village. Hell, we won because of him" exclaimed Mei.

"HE HAS BATTLE EXPERIENCE!" screamed Onoki in shock.

Mei blinked innocently "oops I must've forgot to mention that" he chirped earning a glare from the old kage.  
The kazekage sweat dropped "shouldn't we be discussing the promotions?"

"you're right Rasa, we're getting off topic. I think it's pretty obvious in two cases" said Mei.

"yes, Naruto and Shikamaru pass. There's no doubt about that, but what about the others? I'm sorry Minato, but even though Menma won the entire exam he displayed nothing beyond brute force and a problem controlling his temper. Someone like that can't be a chunin" said Rasa and the other kages nodded unaware of Minato silently seething in anger.

Minato seemed to drift away into a different place in his mind. When he snapped out of his daze he was in his house … he only vaguely remembered ordering an anbu to get four chunin vests and presenting them to Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Shino before coming here …

Finally pure rage flooded his system and he snapped "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? THAT DEMON ISN'T ANYWHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS MY SON! I SHOULD JUST KILL IT MYSELF! THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD DO-" his insane rant was interrupted when he sensed a random ninja sneaking into his house.

"I'll prove I'm strong by taking the kyubi's tails of power and killing all the kages-" the poor ninja never saw the kunai that sliced his throat. Minato stared at the ninja on the kitchen floor gurgling on his own blood for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. The hokage dragged the ninja to the basement and prepared a set of seals …

"how fortunate you came" said Minato to the dying ninja as he positioned the ninja right where he wanted it "that demon won't be around much longer" exclaimed the hokage as he flipped through a series of hand sings and slammed his hands on the ground … the seals began to glow …


	18. Crashing Down

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content, language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

"how fortunate you came" said Minato to the dying ninja as he positioned the ninja right where he wanted it "that demon won't be around much longer" exclaimed the hokage as he flipped through a series of hand sings and slammed his hands on the ground … the seals began to glow …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes you did it!" yelled Mikoto and Tsume took turns hugging the life out of the blonde.

Hana chuckled as Naruto was being squeezed to death "mom he can't breathe"

"oops!" Tsume dropped Naruto and watched as the blonde gasped for air as she scratched her cheek sheepishly "anyway I'm surprised that Minato let you pass before Menma"

Mikoto nodded and put her hands on her hips "I'm shocked too! Of course it's not like he could deny that Naruto fought brilliantly to the other kages"

"I think that was the only thing that made this possible" they turned and saw the smiling face of Hiruzen Sarutobi coming towards them with Konohamaru.

Konohamaru grinned and hugged Naruto "that was awesome Naruto! I passed my exam too!" he proudly pointed to the headband on his arm.

"that's great! Congratulations" Naruto smiled and kissed the young Sarutobi on the lips.

"hey you two get a room!" yelled Sasuke as he came over to everyone with Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke smirked as Konohamaru broke the kiss with a blush "so when's the party?"

"what party?" asked Naruto earning a swat to the back of his head from Tsume.

"the party celebrating your promotion of course! It starts at 4:30!" said the Inuzuka and everyone agreed to be there. Mikoto hugged Sasuke happily.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke! You did great! I think you only missed the promotion because you didn't show enough strategic plans, but that has more to do with the opponents you were given. Why did you forfeit in the last round against Menma anyway? Were you hurt?" Mikoto quickly freaked out and began looking Sasuke over for any injuries making her youngest son roll his eyes.

Itachi smirked "I think it was simply because it was Menma" Mikoto raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth from her eldest to youngest wondering why Sasuke was glaring at Itachi … and why Naruto was snickering.

(if I wait to talk to Naruto after the party then Kiba, Hinata and the others will … occupy his time) Konohamaru thought sadly, but he smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand "hey Naruto can I talk to you?"

"yeah of course" Konohamaru pulled Naruto away from the crowd and into the forest where they were alone "so what did you want-mmm" the raven pressed his lips to the blonde's. their tongues caressed sensitive parts of mouths giving each other pleasure, but Naruto still clearly dominated the kiss leaving Konohamaru flushed and breathless when was over.

"I want … to celebrate with you" said Konohamaru with a deep blush gracing his cheeks. Konohamaru shivered slightly as Naruto's hands held him firmly by the hips. The calloused thumbs snuck under his shirt and rubbed his hipbones sending delicious sparks up the raven's spine.

"if you're sure-… Mei, Guren, what are you two doing?" Konohamaru blinked in confusion as Naruto looked up into the trees and followed the blonde's eyes … standing in the trees were two men, one with spikey blue hair and one with auburn hair, staring at them.

Guren pouted and jumped down to the ground "Kono-kun took our idea. We wanted to celebrate too! … can we party too?"

Before Naruto could even answer Konohamaru did "of course, more the merrier in a party right? After all Anko has told me some interesting stories about you in a group"

"I'm not surprised he did" said the blonde with a devilish smirk … four shadow clones appeared without any hand signs. A clone pulled Guren into a kiss and another pulled Mei into heated make out session.

"what are you doing-mmm" Mei yelped as the two other clones came up behind him and yanked his pants down exposing his semi erect cock to the air, but before he could protest further the first clone pulled him back into a kiss. The one clone went over to Guren leaving Mei sandwiched between two clones.

"oh god! Ahh!"Guren cried out as his shirt was opened and something hot and wet teased his nipples. As the clone behind him kissed his neck softly one clone, he's not sure which one, slid his pants down and stroked the virgin pucker making his hips buck back.

Konohamaru blushed, Mei and Guren's clothes were gone and they were both pinned between two clones. Guren gasped as a finger was pushed into his hot twitching … Mei screamed as the clone in front of him swallowed his cock down to the root and sucked hard as the clone in back teased the mizukage's nipples. The young raven forgot something as he focused one he writhing moaning men being molested by clones … the blonde original behind him …

"my my, you're so turned on already" Konohamaru's breath hitched as a husky whisper brushed his ear and his heart raced as Naruto pulled off his shirt to nibble at his shoulder teasingly "no underwear … you were ready" chuckled the blonde as he pulled down Konohamaru's pants revealing no underwear and a very hard weeping cock with a thick bush of black hairs.

The younger ninja threw back his head over Naruto's shoulder with a cry of pleasure as the blonde wrapped his fingers around Konohamaru's cock and stroked the hard flesh. Naruto's fingers kept busy switching from fondling the raven's balls to pumping the weeping cock while the other hand pinched and rolled the Sarutobi's nipples.

"ah hahhh ngh ahahhh haaah oh Naruto!"

"cumming cumming! I'm ahhh of fuck!"

"yes yes yes oh god yes!"

All three males came hard pouring their cum on the ground or down a clone's throat. Konohamaru fell to his hands and knees and the clones set Mei ana Guren in the same position.

"AAHHH" Guren and Mei looked up when they heard a loud moan and saw Konohamaru flushed and clawing the ground as Naruto thrust his tongue deep into the raven's tight ass … it was hot! They both felt a clone kneel behind them and their cocks twitch as a hot breath tickled their bare butts … they both knew what was going to happen. They screamed as a hot wet muscle nudged their entrances and pushed into their asses to wiggle and stretch their inner muscles.

"oh fuck so good!" Mei screamed as Guren moaned softly and writhed.

"Naruto please ahhhh I want you in me!" begged Konohamaru as his hips were bucking back for the tongue. The raven's cock was already hard and ripping pre cum on the ground.

"is this what you want?" Konohamaru whimpered as the tongue was removed, but then looked over his shoulder and drooled at the sight of a naked Naruto with a big rock hard cock. The raven's mind was overloaded already so he simply nodded "alright" was all Naruto said as he lined his cock up with the twitching pucker …

The clones did the same with Mei and Guren … all three males screamed as the thick cock pushed into their bodies stretching them farther than they have ever been stretched. The friction of the hot cock stroking their inner walls made their minds turn to mush. Each blonde took a second to let them adjust before beginning to thrust … Naruto and his clones started slow at first and then sped up.

It took some looking, but the blonde's did find each lover's sweet spot and had Konohamaru, Guren and Mei screaming and moaning like animals in heat … they were all fucked for what seemed like hours, they didn't know how or care how many times they came, but they loved being filled many times with hot cum over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled as the body of the trespasser warped into a beautiful red haired woman … it was Kushina, except with the whites of her eyes were black …

Kushina looked around in confusion "Minato? How am I here? You used the edo tensei, didn't you? Oh no, that means I'm using someone's body-"

"calm down Kushina, the body is that of a man who tried to hunt down Menma" said Minato quickly trying to calm down his undead wife.

"oh .. never mind then" she said uncaringly, she won't feel bad about possessing someone who tried to hurt her son "so why did you bring me back?" she asked excitedly after hugging her beloved husband and kissing him gently. Minato nearly felt his heart explode … he missed this so much. It took everything he had to keep from crying, but he couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek which was brushed away by Kushina with a loving smile.

"I want to help you get revenge on the one killed you-"

"HOLD IT! How could I forget?! Before we talk payback I want to know about everything so sit down and start talking" she plopped down on the floor and gave Minato a stern look.

The blonde chuckled and sat down on the floor, he knew she won't let him get a word in until she got what she wanted "it has been almost 17 years since you passed away. I'm doing fine, just busy with the regular duties of a hokage. Danzo murdered the Uchihas _except_ for Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui" Minato added quickly to reassure his love that her friend was alright. When the worry in the red head's eyes turned to a relieved sigh he continued "Menma is almost identical to you in both appearance and behavior. He was always pulling pranks and getting covered in paint, but he is training and becoming very strong. Now about pay-"

Kushina pouted "oh no you don't, you're not done yet!"

"I'm not?" Minato tilted his head in confusion.

The red head shook her head "not by a long shot! I want to know about both my babies, tell me about my little Naruto too! He was so beautiful when he was born, like a little you! I will haunt that masked bastard for taking him hostage when he was born. So how is he?!" she bounced excitedly waiting for her husband to give her the details, but a few seconds of silence passed she became worried "Minato please tell me he's alright" she pleaded softly not liking the strange look on her husband's face.

"Naruto is … fine, it's just … he's been through a few things that were difficult" Minato watched his undead wife's face change as he told her about Naruto … a look of horror and sadness as the war was mentioned to a look of pure delight when the harem was mention and finally excitement when the chunin exams were described.

"I knew it! He's like you! So smart and I bet as handsome as his father if he has so many partners! I'm so happy they're both alright … though I hate the council for putting my baby in a war" she never saw Minato flinch.

The light from the seals faded and Minato became worried "Kushina-"

"I know … actually I'm surprised you got me at all considering I was in shinigami's stomach. I love you Minato. Watch over our sons. I'll never need revenge as long as my men are safe, that's why I happily left this world … goodbye" the light died and the dead body crashed to the floor in front of the hokage.

"her little Naruto … sons … babies … masked man" in a daze Minato stood up and went slowly up the stairs "Naruto is her son … hates the council …watch over our sons" he just stood in the living room mumbling these words. He didn't even blink when Jiraiya stormed into the compound.

"Minato I got word of a nomadic ninja by the name of Hiro came here to get Men … ma" his sentence trailed off as he saw the blood soaked floor "… Minato what happened here?" when he didn't a response beyond incoherent muttering he followed the blood to the basement and came back up moments later with a serious look on his face "Minato …"

Minato now had tears streaming down his cheeks as he finally looked at Jiraiya "sensei … what have I done?" the blonde's head was spinning he didn't notice that he clutched his arm and crumpled to the floor.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he raced over to Minato "Shit MINATO!"


	19. Heart Ache

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he raced over to Minato "Shit MINATO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma gently brushed his father's bangs out of his face and fluffed up the pillow Minato was laying on, while he listened to the beeping of the machines next to the hokage's hospital bed "you'll be ok Dad" Jiraiya came into the room with Kakashi "what's going on? What did the doctors say?"

"Minato suffered a heart attack and it was pretty serious" said Jiraiya with an frown etched on his face as he looked at Minato's face which was slightly obscured because of the oxygen mask.

"when will Dad wake up?" Menma asked as he held his Father's hand.

"it may be a little while before he does so you should go home and rest Menma … you look exhausted" said Kakashi.

The red head bit his lip stubbornly, but eventually sighed in defeat "ok fine" Menma slowly got out of the chair and left the room.

"you got rid of the body and cleaned right?" asked Jiraiya.

Kakashi nodded "of course and I … I saw the seals in the basement … you don't think sensei actually …"

"used edo tensei? Yes I have no doubt that he did and I'm sure it was Kushina he summoned, but I don't know how he ended up like this" said Jiraiya

"I'm …" both Kakashi heard the weak voice of the hokage and leaned in to listen "… sorry … Naruto … sorry … Kushina … I failed … you" the sleeping hokage had tears falling down his cheeks and everything became clear to the other ninjas. Something Kushina said smacked him back to reality and as a result he finally sees Naruto for what he really is … his son … and he realized what he did to his own son.

"no wonder he had a heart attack, the weight of everything he did must've been too much … I found this while removing the body" Kakashi unsealed a jar of brown scuttling beetles "Kiba was nearly killed by Jackle Beetles" said the jonin as if that explained everything … which at this time of the year where the beetle is scarce noting more needed to be said.

Jiraiya shook his as his pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Minato you blockhead … no wonder his heart gave out"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way to the Namikaze compound with Shino "I can't imagine how Menma must feel right now"

"suffice to say he is not doing well" commented Shino as he adjusted his pulled down the hood of his jacket "are you sure you wouldn't prefer being with Menma alone. I can come back-"

The Uchiha shook his head with a smile knowing his friend and teammate wasn't teasing him like the others "no, but thanks man … I think Menma would like it if both of us would stick around"

"yes … it's seems like strange timing for this to happen" commented the insect user.

"more like unfortunate, everything has to be kept quiet until the other kages leave. Hell we only know because of Menma and your Dad who is a council member" muttered the Uchiha as they up to the door of the Namikaze compound. They could both see Menma crying on the couch in the living room through the window and knocked …

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo smirked "I got word that Minato has been hospitalized" he said as he opened the door to a lab where Orochimaru was scanning through research results.

"really?" the snake sage looked up with a smirk "so the demon vessels are exposed … do you have any reservations about visiting Konoha?"

"none … but I have my doubts about what Minato said all those years ago. It doesn't make sense that the soul of an energy being like the demons can be separated from it's power" pondered Danzo.

Orochimaru looked up from his papers with a thoughtful look "Minato claimed that he sealed the demon fox's soul into the orphan boy, Naruto and the tails of power into his own son, correct?"

"yes" the war hawk confirmed.

The sage paused as if considering a few possibilities before finally reaching a conclusion"he did say those things right after losing his wife so he was trying to protect his son from the villager's wrath … that sounds like something he would do, with that in mind we should just take the Namikaze boy and forget the orphan boy" said the snake sage.

"that will make things easier" said Danzo with a nod "once the other kages leave it will only be Hiruzen … they won't see it coming"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Ino pulled out an envelope and started to open it almost too eagerly "Ino … what are you up to?" as they went down the streets of the village and sat at one of Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spots.

"I went to a lab a couple towns over to get something tested …" said as he pulled out a set of papers that were enclosed. The shadow user noticed his friend frown and start back for the center of town "I'm going to-Hey!" Ino snapped as he felt his entire body freeze. With some serious effort he craned his neck and look behind him and his eyes narrowed as he spotted his lazy friend holding his classic hand sign for controlling shadows … he was being pinned by his own shadow "Shikamaru … let me go … NOW" the mind walker growled.

"no" the Nara looked very serious compared to his usual sleepy and lax demeanor "you were never very subtle Ino so I would be willing to bet that has something to do with Naruto-"

"Menma has a right to know" Ino snapped as he continued to struggle against he shadows.

"sure … maybe he does, but does he have to _now_? There is a time and place for everything, but telling him something that could hurt him after the hoka- … no, his father was just hospitalized isn't fair" said Shikamaru who kept the mind walker's shadow trapped and his dark eyes trained on Ino waiting for him to calm down and think.

"but- …dammit" Ino clenched his teeth and after several second he finally sighed "fine … you're right" Shikamaru waited for the tension in his friend's shoulders to disappear before finally releasing his jutsu freeing his friend.

"glad you're seeing some logic … for once" muttered Shikamaru as he laid down on the ground. Ino twitched violently at the comment, but before the mind walker could make a retort Choji came over with a bag of chips.

Choji smiled "hey guys what's up?"

"not much man … any news about the hokage?" Shikamaru asked. Ino huffed and sat down with teammates finally giving up … at least for now.

"it's not great news … it was a bad heart attack. No one is sure what caused it, but it looks like he's stable … you know we could try to ask Sakura for more details" the Akimichi suggested.

Ino shook his head "Sakura and her team just left on a mission. The third hokage has stepped in and said it's business as usual … at least for the teams who don't have a member that participated in the exams two days ago"

"guess that makes sense, keep up appearances especially with other kages only just leaving the village. My Dad mentioned that the third hokage was seeing them off about now" the Nara commented as he shut his eyes to relax in the sun.

"so what do you guys want to do?" asked Choji as he munched on his chips.

"sleep" the Nara grumbled "I was so busy keeping Ino from getting in trouble that I'm worn out. If you still want to tell Menma something then make it a confession of your feelings first" muttered the shadow user with his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips.

Choji nodded seriously "and be quick because Sasuke already has the advantage just being on the same team"

"I hate you both" growled the red faced mind walker.

"I bet you were a girl in a past life" said Shikamaru sagely earning him a hard thwack on the head courtesy of Ino.

"What's that supposed to mean jackass?!" snapped Ino, his cheeks were flushed in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

Shikmamaru groaned as he clutched his head in pain and says "yep you're a chick" Choji chuckled as he held Ino back so he couldn't strangle the now sleeping Nara.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko chuckled as he pulled Naruto they stood with Hiruzen Sarutobi and watched the Mizukage, Kazakage, Raikage and Tsuchikage leave through the gates of Konoha "the kazekage and tsuchikage don't seem happy with you Naruto"

"I noticed, but what did I do?" asked the puzzled blonde as he notice Rasa cast him a glare over his should that reminded him of Zabuza's glares just on a far more frightening level.

Sarutobi smiled "I think they're just being protective Naruto … you did notice how Gaara and Kurotschi were looking at you right? Especially when you … kissed Mei good bye" the old ninja blushed slightly as he remembered the passionate farewell.

"yep Naruto, looks like we have two more playmates in the future" Anko smirked playfully as Naruto finally realized what they were talking about and looked a little embarrassed for not noticing earlier.

Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly "ok now I feel like an idiot" Anko rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto. Sarutobi shook his head in amusement and left the couple alone, he had a lot of work to do so he had to get back to the hokage tower.

"hey Anko, you know Minato might be even worse than before … right? He clearly didn't care about Kiba" Naruto said solemnly as their lips parted. The snake mistress frowned at his husband's concerned eyes as they walked for a little while just to spend some time together. They waited for the sun to go down before they finally made their way home. However the blonde froze half way there.

"Naruto?" Anko nudged the blonde and was surprised as Naruto turned down the road towards the Namikaze compound.

"I think I should say something to Menma. It might not help, but I should say something at least" muttered the stubborn blonde. Anko shrugged and followed him …


	20. A Brother's Sacrifice

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, TORTURE**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

"I think I should say something to Menma. It might not help, but I should say something at least" muttered the stubborn blonde. Anko shrugged and followed him …

XXXXXXXXXX

"you know you don't have to say anything to him, right? Neither of them would gave two shits if the roles were reversed" stated Anko as he followed Naruto to the Namikaze compound.

Naruto sighed "yeah, believe me I know, but that's one reason why I want to go there and say something … be the bigger man so to speak"

"you are _big_ that's for sure" Anko purred as he nuzzled the blonde's arm.

"down boy, we can play later" whispered Naruto into Anko's ear sending shivers up the purple haired man's spine.

Anko smiled in anticipation, but that smile turned into a frown when he saw Naruto looking at the Namikaze compound. With a shake of his head Anko sighed dramatically "you never could stand by when people were in pain … you know he'll just yell at you right?"

"I'd prefer he use me to vent if nothing else" said Naruto

A sigh escaped Anko's lips again, but he as followed his husband up to the door of the hokage's home. The light in the window revealed Menma crying softly with Sasuke and Shino sitting with him. Sasuke was putting plates into the sink as if they just finished eating.

The look the Naruto's eyes said it all … he wasn't someone who could hold a grudge even if the person acted like Minato or Menma. They could do what they wanted to him as far as he was concerned, just as long as they stayed away from his loved ones. If Kiba was hurt any worse from those Jackle Beetles … he wouldn't know what he would do … most likely blame and hate Minato with every fiber of his being, but strangely enough that moment seeing Kiba recovering in bed he started to understand what Minato went through when Kushina gave up her life. So much heartache and anger, but no clue where to focus it. The need to blame someone was very strong. Not that it's right that Minato zeroed in on him, but Naruto understood to some extent.

Naruto watched as Menma slipped into the bathroom and knocked on the door. To his relief Shino answered.

"hey, how is he?" asked Naruto with genuine concern.

Shino adjusted his glasses with a soft sigh "about as well as can be expected, but he is doing a little better than this morning"

Sasuke came out of the kitchen and smiled. It didn't surprise the Uchiha at all that Naruto made an appearance. The blonde hated seeing people in pain, emotionally or physically … besides, cruel or not Menma was his brother "I figured you'd show up sooner or later, but you probably shouldn't be seen man-"

It was too late …"hey Sasuke, thank you for making dinner-…" Menma came out of the bathroom and froze at the sight of Naruto standing in the doorway. The red head felt something deep inside him snap. His eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and started shaking in pure unadulterated rage "WHY ARE YOU HEAR? TO MOCK ME? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT"

Menma charged forward and tried to hit Naruto in the gut, but the blonde caught his fist which added to his anger. Anko reached over to grab Menma and drag the foolish brat away, but Naruto looked at him in a way that told the jonin it was alright and to let Menma work it out. Anko shrugged, it's not like Naruto wasn't strong enough to handle himself.

"Menma you need to calm down" Naruto said softly ashe casually caught the dozens of jabs, punches and kicks sent his way. Shino and Sasuke continued to try and talk some sense into the sad and enraged red head, but nothing worked.

The red haired Namikaze continued to struggle violently and tried to hurt Naruto. His eyes were blurred by tears to the point that he didn't even see that he smashed the door frame and not the blonde object of his hatred "I HATE YOU!" Menma screamed with his eyes shut as he reared his hand back and finally landed a harsh smack to Naruto's cheek.

In all appearances Naruto was unaffected by the action, but Anko and Sasuke could tell that it hurt the blonde deeply … not the smack so much as the words …

Unfortunately Naruto didn't have a chance to contemplate let alone respond before he sensed something wrong (what is that? … people? Ninjas!) "everybody get down, we're surrounded!"

*crash*hiss* four cylindrical objects smashed through the windows on either side of the living room and released a lot of gray smoke that stung their eyes …

"FUCK! IT'S TEAR GAS!" snapped Sasuke as he and the others threw theirs arms over their noses and mouths to protect themselves from the gas, but it did little good.

"shit … I can't see a thing" hissed Anko angrily as he pulled out a kunai to defend himself. Several figures slipped through the broken windows and attacked the blinded ninjas, but they quickly found it wasn't going to be easy to accomplish their goal. Shino release a massive wave of insects and Naruto pulled Menma down with his katana in hand. The fight went for a few minutes, but apparently the gas was also slowing them down and slowly forcing them to sleep. They did what could to fight off the effects of the smoke and the intruders.

Sasuke cringed as his eyes couldn't open because of the gas's effects. He spun around to block a strike, but was hit hard from behind. Warm blood trickled down his forehead from the fresh wound and his could barely remain awake. A scream pierced the smoke "Men …ma"

"dammit" hissed Shino and Anko. Just as the gas started to clear they saw ROOT ninjas leaving with the unconscious red head draped over the should of one ROOT anbu. The gas made them collapse to their knees. Shino's insects were out cold and scattered along the floor. Sasuke was glaring out the window where Menma disappeared. Anko found Naruto on the ground out cold as well …

but even though his eyes were blurred and couldn't stay open long he could tell something important was missing … where was Naruto's katana?

Anko kept staring at the blonde knowing something was wrong and even ignored Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shisui and Itachi as they raced into the compound with an army of anbu.

"Anko, Anko … what happened here?" asked Kakashi as he tried to keep Anko conscious by shaking him.

*poof* everyone turned … the 'Naruto' on the ground disappeared and revealed the red head everyone thought was taken.

Anko's widened "NARUTO!" he screamed and immediately tried to follow after the ROOT ninjas … Menma was safe, but that means Naruto was the one taken!

"Anko calm down, you're injured!" Shisui yelled as he tried to hold his hysterical friend down before the wounds from the fight got any worse.

"NO! LET ME GO! NARU-" Anko was cut off when Itachi slugged him hard in the gut making him lose consciousness. Shisui gently laid the limp sensei of team 6 down on the ground.

An anbu with a bird mask shrugged "looks like this was a good thing. Namikaze-sama is safe and the demon is-gahh!" Jiraiya spun around and grabbed the anbu by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Don't Ever Let Me Hear That Word Again! Understand?" Jiraiya hissed dangerously. The anbu gave a strangled gasp and nodded quickly "good … now what the fuck are you fools standing around for? A fellow leaf ninja was just taken GET GOING!" the toad sage barked startling all the anbu.

Itachi sighed "I'll go with those fools and make sure they do here jobs" the eldest Uchiha made sure his brother was safe and being taken to the hospital with Anko, Menma and Shino before going after the anbu squad. Most ninjas didn't think poorly of Naruto, but there were a few who had the same closed minded feelings as he foolish civilians.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume glared at the hokage sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. It was so tempting to just kill him right now. After everything he put her family through he deserved it. She casually slid a kunai into her hand and stepped towards the door …

"MOM!" Tsume froze and slid her kunai back into her sleeve as Hana ran over to her.

"what's wrong Hana?" asked a very concerned clan head. The look of pure panic on her daughter's face really frightened her, but she managed to remain some what composed.

"the Namikaze compound was attacked by Danzo's men. They came for Menma. They injured Anko, Sasuke and Shino, but in their haste they fell for a henge Naruto wore to look like Menma so the bastards took Naruto instead of Menma!"

"WHAT?!" Tsume felt her heart sink into her stomach in fear. She followed Hana to the hospital room where Anko, Shino and Sasuke were. They needed information before they began hunting down the bastards who dare attack one of the Inuzuka clan … Naruto had better be alright or there will be hell to pay …

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru sniggered as he and Danzo went into a cell and saw the red haired Namikaze hanging from a chain connect to the ceiling in the center of he room "well that went very well, good work" the ROOT anbu standing near Menma bowed slightly at the praise.

"which one of you caught him?" Danzo's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stepped closer to the unconscious teen. The red head had a katana strapped to his waist, but he never heard of Menma having any sort of sword skills.

"I did sir" said one anbu as he stepped forward.

Danzo scowled "I thought I trained you to see past a henge so how could you bring me this person and not the demon vessel?!" roared Danzo as he dispelled the henge revealing the blonde Inuzuka!

The ROOT anbu stiffened in fear "sir I'm sorr-" before he could say anything more he collapsed with blood gushing from a gaping wound in his neck …Danzo killed him with a kunai …

"now that's not very polite" everyone looked at the blonde with thinly veiled shock at the fact the Inuzuka was already awake.

"damn bastard" growled Danzo angrily as he glared at the mocking bloodshot blue eyes.

The snake sage smirked "yes, but at least we should be ale to some useful information from him" with a subtle wave two anbu stepped over their dead comrade and over to Naruto.

The blonde's shirt was ripped away. the sight of the already present scars actually startled a few people there even if they didn't show it.

Naruto eyed the knives that were pulled out before looking straight at Danzo and Orochimaru … he never screamed, not even as the piercing metal tore into his flesh …


	21. Break Out

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, TORTURE**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

Naruto eyed the knives that were pulled out before looking straight at Danzo and Orochimaru … he never screamed, not even as the piercing metal tore into his flesh …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi took a seat between Shino's and Anko's hospital beds as Tsume paced the room. The air was tense. Not one person was able find a trace of which way the enemy went and the more time wasted meant the more time Naruto was in danger "please wake up … we need information" prayed the temporary hokage as he glanced around the room to Sasuke, Shino and Menma who were sleeping in beds of their own.

Mikoto walked into the room with Itachi and Shisui "Kakashi and Jiraiya are still looking with Eliot and Lazarus … neither of them can feel Naruto. Lazarus believes he's surrounded by strong seals … has anyone woken up?"

"no" Sarutobi sighed.

A couple minutes later Sasuke and Shino started to wake up "what happened … Menma!"

"calm down, Menma is over there" said Mikoto as she pushed her son gently back down on the bed.

Sasuke looked at Menma who was still sleeping peacefully and relaxed "he's safe, good … where's is Naruto? At the Inuzuka compound? Is he ok?" he asked concerned about he friend and brother figure. When no one answered he started feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach "what happened to Naruto?"

"Menma wasn't the one taken … Naruto used a henge to trick the enemy and switched places with Menma. He was the one taken just over 10 hours ago" Itachi stated bluntly, but was clearly concerned.

"what?" Sasuke paled several shades.

Tsume nodded in a panic "yes and we can't find a trace of him! Can you recall anything that will help?!"

The youngest Uchiha racked his brains for any useful information "no … I don't remember much"

Itachi moved to the other side of his brother and tried to help comfort him alongside their mother "Sasuke breathe. You need to calm down" he said soothingly.

Sarutobi laid a hand on Shino's shoulder as the bug ninja tried to get up"you need to calm down too. Your father will be here soon"

"that's not it hokage-sama" Shino took a second to adjust without causing pain "my insects … a handful are missing. I think Naruto took them … they should be recovered from that gas … we can follow them to Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in a cell a man hung from the ceiling by his wrists getting beaten by three ROOT agents. Blood oozed out of the deep fresh open gashes across his chest and back. A gaping wound on his head had flecks of shimmering glass embedded in it and was gushing blood. His hair and face were covered in caked in so much blood that it was hard to tell that the hair was once blonde. It was Naruto hanging there in a bloodied mess with his eyes closed as if he was asleep ignoring the men hitting him. Finally the men gave up and left to take a break.

Every move he made sent pain through his body, but despite that he smirked as several bugs fluttered out of his pants pocket and hovered in front of his face. Blue eyes cracked open "I'll be … fine … go" Naruto knew they could understand him even if he didn't understand them. The bugs hovered for a second before leaving through cracks in the wall.

Exhausted blue eyes fell shut once again in an attempt to block out the pain. He has been through similar events with certain civilians in Konoha and knew how to react. Don't respond to the pain. Don't waste energy screaming. Save all your energy for the perfect moment. That's what you do so he rested there … waiting patiently. After a couple hours a guard was heard coming towards his cell … and dragging someone with him by the sound of it …

"_damn bastard is tough! He still hasn't talked yet, but he will once you heal him and we begin the torture again. He may be tough, but no doubt he'll want to be healed. Now move it slut!_" Naruto could hear the guard yell, the bars of his cell clang as if someone was slammed into it and a whimper of pain. The door was opened and someone landed painfully in front of him. Naruto cracked his eyes open "get up freak!" the blonde watched the guard yank the person up to his feet by his red hair. The Inuzuka was surprised to meet pretty crimson eyes behind slim brown glasses and even more so to find the red head's wrist being shoved against his lips "take a bite and the pain will stop" the guard ordered.

Red eyes finally focused on the bloody figure hanging in front of them and Naruto heard a soft gasp. After looking at the fear in the pretty red eyes Naruto closed them further irritating the guard.

"I said bite!" the guard slugged Naruto in the gut and snarled as he received only silence "you don't want to bleed to death then bite" this time the guard froze as the piercing blue eyes opened and glared at him. The scared guard thrust the red head's wrist at Naruto's mouth eager to get out of there. This prisoner was scary even though he was clearly half dead.

Naruto examined the pale arm covered in bite marks and chakra blocking chains around the slender neck and ankles "what's … your … name?" the Inuzuka's horse voice pressed out tiredly.

"K-Karin" said the stunned red head. Usually people just bite him to heal and don't care enough to ask about him. It was nice …

"Karin … nice name" Naruto gave a weak smile. He saw the keys dangling on the guard's belt.

A massive tick mark appeared on the guard's temple "bite already!" Naruto looked at Karin's wrist and saw the red head flinch as he waited for pain. The bloodied blonde ignored the pain radiating throughout his body as he leaned forward and simply kissed the wrist gently. Karin's eyes snapped open and his face turned red with a blush. The blue eyes looking at him made his heart flutter.

"fucking moron-" the guard shoved Karin against the wall and slammed his fist in the blonde's stomach. Karin blinked in shock at what happened next …

The fist connected with the prisoner's stomach …

The prisoner swung his body slightly and wrapped his legs around the guard's neck …

The guard struggled frantically for a moment before the prisoner jerked forcing the guard's neck to snap …

Karin stared with his jaw ajar as the prisoner hooked his toes around he key ring and plucked the keys off the belt letting the guard fall to the ground in a limp heap … the guard was dead.

One graceful flick of the prisoner's ankle sent the keys upwards and were caught in the blonde's mouth. With a surprising amount of strength the prisoner lifted his body up to the chains he was hanging and manipulated a key into the keyhole.

It must've been luck because the first key made a clicking sound dropped the prisoner to the ground. Karin noticed that he landed with surprising grace for his bloody condition "hold still" Karin flinched as the man's hands brushed his skin, but then he heard some clinking. The man was unlocking his chains! Once the chains hit the ground the man smiled "we better go"

"o-ok" Karin nodded, mentally snapping himself out of his awestruck state and followed after the injured escapee "what are you doing?" he whispered as the blonde dragged he dead guard out of the cell and locked the cell. The blonde simply smirked and left he guard in front of a cell at the end of he hall. By the time they passed the other cells everyone of the other prisoners started waking up. One by one the blonde was unlocking them and letting everyone run out.

The blonde leaned in to the red head's ear and whispered "diversion … come on" Karin blushed as the man gently pulled him out of the mob of pissed off prisoners who were swarming the rest of the dark complex. They both retreated to a small room. The mob of prisoners started flicking on the lights to find their way and starting destroying everything within reach.

"can I come too?" the two turned to see a green haired girl around their age with tan skin and orange eyes following them.

"sure, but be quiet" whispered Naruto and the three disappeared into the room.

"I'm Fu, who are yo-" she clapped her hands over her mouth as the other two shushed her softly "sorry … who are you?" she whispered cheerily.

"I'm Karin- … what are you doing?" the red head looked at the blonde who was looking through the items in the room "what are you looking for?"

"this" he pulled out a lovely katana with a black sheath "oh, I'm Naruto" he added as he strapped the blade to his waist.

Fu's eyes widened "how did you know that was there?" she gasped as Naruto came a little closer to the door and as a result into the light peeking in from between the cracks "are you ok?!" she yelped as she saw the blonde's deep bloody wounds.

"I'm fine. I've been better for sure, but trust me I've been much worse" Naruto shrugged casually wincing slightly in pain "both of you be ready to run once the fights start" said the bloody blonde who sat down to rest. Naruto clutched the hilt of his sword ready to fight. He was glad he stored so much chakra in the blade. It made the katana easy to find for a sensor.

The chakra was coming in handy in another way. Naruto was currently draining the chakra and using it to heal his own wounds. It wasn't enough to heal everything, but it will do for now. At least he won't bleed to death. He was having trouble standing as it was and was running on pure adrenaline. With the chakra boost he should at least be able to hold his own in a fight …

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko slowly woke up and saw the third hokage watching him "Anko do you remember what happened?" the old man asked cautiously.

The purple haired male slowly blinked a couple times in thought before bolting up into an upright position "Naruto! We need to help him! I'm going to kill that bastard Danzo and every last one of his ROOT agents!" screamed the jonin as Itachi, Shisui and Sarutobi tried to hold him down as he tried to fly out the window to search for his lover.

"so Danzo was behind this- calm down, we are doing everything we can so calm down" said Shisui wincing as he was kicked in the leg by the desperate patient.

Mikoto nodded as she let Shibi in the room along with Haku, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Konohamaru, Ayame, Teuchi, Guren, Juugo, Isaribi and Yukimaru "Shino's insects might be able to track Naruto"

"are you serious?! Shino I love your bugs!" Isaribi bounced happily and hugged the insect user. Menma had yet to wake up even with all this yelling, but he was stressed from his father's heart attack so it wasn't too surprising.

Shino blushed lightly as he adjusted his glasses "it was really Naruto's quick thinking"

"doesn't make it any less cool" Isaribi huffed insistently.

A buzzing snapped everyone out of their thoughts. The insects in question fluttered into the room and landed on Shino's arm "they know where Naruto is, he was injured, but alive when they left him a few hours ago. They came from a hidden base not far away that's heavily protected by seals"

Shibi nodded and let the insects crawl into his body "I'll take them. Most of you should stay put"

Konohamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Haku, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Teuchi, Ayame and Anko pouted knowing the clan head meant them. They all wanted to help, but they wouldn't stand a chance against an army of ROOT agents especially those who were still recovering.

"we'll come too" said Juugo as he saw the look of determination in Guren's eyes. He knew he couldn't stop his friend if he wanted to "you both stay, got it?" he looked at Isaribi and Yukimaru sternly who pouted, but nodded.

"lets go" Shibi left the room after hugging his son. Itachi, Shisui, Hana, Tsume, Guren and Juugo followed him.

Once they left the hospital they ran into Jiraiya, Kakashi, two canine familiars and an army of ninjas who weren't narrow minded idiots "can you find him?" asked Jiraiya as he followed the insect user into the trees.

"yes" Shibi replied simply.

Lazarus bared his fangs in a canine grin "excellent, we better hurry though. Naruto is not the sit and wait type. I bet he is already causing trouble"

It was true … Naruto will do what he can to save himself or at least stall for more time so they needed to do their part to help him.

XXXXXXXXXX

A nurse hummed happily as she did her rounds. She noticed a group of ninjas bolt down the halls and rolled her eyes in irritation "why are they putting up such a fuss for the demon scum? … stupid demon lovers" she scoffed turning her attention back to her rounds. After checking on multiple patients she became giddy as she came to her last but favorite patient. The nurse paused in front of the room and fixed herself up a little while checking her reflection in the room's glass window.

The room in question was the hokage's room and who wouldn't want to be presentable for the handsome hokage ... even unconscious. With images of a fairy tail romance between her and Minato dancing through her head she opened the door "hokage-sama, I-… ahhhh!"

Several doctors and nurses ran towards her scream "what's wrong? Has the hokage woken up?"

"THE HOKAGE IS GONE!" the nurse screamed … she was right.

The room was empty. The iv was dangling uselessly dripping fluids on the floor. The window was wide open. Minato Namikaze has escaped!


	22. Black and Blonde

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, TORTURE**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

* * *

**WARNING** – There's a prick or two who have been harassing me, which personally i don't care, but now I hear that he has been threatening the people who read my stories! UNFORGIVABLE!

Go to my profile for more info …

* * *

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

The room was empty. The iv was dangling uselessly dripping fluids on the floor. The window was wide open. Minato Namikaze has escaped!

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo scowled at the horde of escapees trying to dismantle everything "would someone stop them?!" he snapped waiting for his ROOT agents to get control of everyone.

"what the hell is going on?"

The ROOT leader sighed in frustration as he heard Orochimaru's voice "there was a massive break out and there appears to be some trouble getting some order back- DEAR GOD … errr … what in god's name are you wearing?" Danzo gaped as he finally turned to face the snake sage who was sporting a fluffy pink robe, pink slippers and had his hair up in pink hair curlers. The ROOT leader was trying really hard to forget he fact that he shrieked in fear when he saw the sage's face.

Orochimaru shrugged so as not to damage the night mask of age defying cream on his face that caught Danzo off guard "what? They're my favorite slippers" the sage said completely missing the point.

"that's not what I -… never mind … what should we do to-" Danzo blinked as Orochimaru pressed a button on the wall and everyone collapsed do to a massive amount of electricity that coursed into their bodies from the floor "why have you never told me about that?!"

"because you would've been pressing it every few minutes" the snake sage huffed with his arms crossed arms over his chest.

"no one I wouldn't!" Danzo snapped indignantly, but was only gifted with a know it all look from Orochimaru "whatever" he hissed grudgingly … it was true, he would've been poking that button constantly "hey wait! Who's cleaning all this?" yelled Danzo as the snake sage started walking back down the corridor.

"not me. I just painted my nails" Orochimaru said and revealed his freshly painted red nails.

Danzo sweat dropped "a lovely color" he spat with all the sarcasm that was humanly possible.

"I thought so too" Orochimaru said while admiring his nails completely missing the ROOT anbu leader face planting on the ground as he went back to his room.

"I should've joined up with a different Akatsuki partner. This fool is ridiculous …" he grumbled as he hoisted himself back to his feet. Several more of his still moving agents finally came running into the room "go put the prisoners back in their cells and get the guards and agents to the infirmary! Move fast" Danzo ordered and watched his men start sifting through the chaos. A pair of agents carrying a green hair girl caught his eye "Hold it" both agents stopped and turned to him "that is the seven tailed brat … don't put her back in her cell. Take her to the front cells and guard her until the other Akatsuki members are notified … and notify them as well" Danzo twitched as he realized that he forgot to inform the Akatsuki that he and Orochimaru caught a demon vessel.

Both guards bowed "yes Danzo-sama" they parroted in a monotone voice and walked away carrying the green haired girl between them. They disappeared into the dark corridors and their movements became less robotic.

Fu cracked her eye open "did they buy it-"

"shhh … one sec" hissed the agent that sounded like Karin. The trio paused and listened for anyone following as the other agent quietly pulled a katana out of the back of his uniform and strapped it to his waist "I think so … they will find out once they find those guards we left in the closet" he said and they hoisted Fu up onto the katana wearing agent's shoulder.

The green haired girl tried to stifled a giggle and whispered "you two left them butt naked …" she pouted lightly as she dangled limply from the taller agent's shoulder "why weren't either of you shocked?" she asked as they continued moving through the halls.

"shear dumb luck" came Naruto's hushed voice from behind the mask "when we first grabbed those guards and took their uniforms the plan was to have caught you and drag you away, but the second you left the closet to play escaped prisoner everyone was shocked … the floor in that closet was not rigged to shock apparently"  
Karin scoffed behind the mask "no surprise. It seems there was a lot more than your sword in there … see" he pulled out a dozen explosive tags.

"eep … big boom" Fu gulped nervously and Naruto nodded in agreement. All those bombs could've done a lot of damage to the entire complex not to mention it definitely would've killed them too "good thing no one was carrying any of those"

The three twitched at the thought "I wonder if Danzo or Orochimaru thought about that" Karin wondered out loud.

"I'm not going back to warn them. Besides this gives us another reason to get the hell out of here" Naruto gasped quietly on pain as his wounds strained under Fu's weight "where do we go from here Karin?" Naruto asked as they stopped at a spot where the hall split into two different directions.

Karin pointed down the right hall "we go that way to get to the front cells … I was forced to heal people there" the disguised red head shivered at the memory, but the sudden touch of a strong hand snapped him out of the painful memory "right … ok, lets go. I don't know where to go once we get there though"

Naruto nodded as they moved down towards the front cells "we'll figure it out"

XXXXXXXXXX

"we're close. I can smell his scent on some of these trees" Eliot growled. She hated not being able to feel the state of her summoner and she could tell that Lazarus was feeling the same way. This was a frightening situation.

Itachi felt some relief at that statement "good … how much farther Shibi?"

"less than a mile, but we will come across some kind of seal barrier any second" stated the bug user in a deceptively calm voice that didn't reveal his own worries.

Jiraiya nodded seriously "I'll handle that. All medics be ready!" he didn't want to think about it … no one there did, but Naruto has been in the enemy's grasp for nearly a day and Danzo and Orochimaru are known to be sadistic. The medics, who were mostly Inuzukas, got ready to take Naruto he second he was found and prepared for the worst possible scenario.

Guren glanced at Juugo who responded with a shake of his head. It seems neither of the former experiments knew of this complex. If they had known something, anything, they would've spoken up, but they didn't so they had to keep quiet. After all Naruto did lie in his report to conceal their relationship with the snake sage. No doubt he would be in trouble if anything was revealed. Suddenly Jiraiya signaled for everyone to stop, he found the seal barrier …

The toad sage quickly skimmed through the complex seal array that was hiding Orochimaru's hideout "ok … it's possible to destroy it if we find the other end- …" everyone blinked in shock as the seals suddenly disappeared, but it was quickly replaced with a frightening thought "GET MOVING!"

If Orochimaru dropped the seal then he could be planning to pack up and relocate to another lab. They may only have a small window of opportunity to save Naruto … assuming, of course, that the snake sage intends to bring Naruto with because if not they may only find the blonde's corpse …

Within moments of entering the seals they found a set of stairs descending into the earth and three people running from a horde …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto set Fu down since she started getting her mobility back "so this is the front cells" he said as he observed a room that would've a cozy living room what with the comfy plush furniture if not for the set of six prison cells lining the wall.

"yean, but I don't know where to go from here" admitted Karin from behind his mask.

The blonde removed his mask to look at the walls properly "well there has to be something …" he examined the walls for any sign of a switch or seal "ah ha! I found it!" there was a set of seals on the wall near the floor "damn … the door is locked in with some seals out side … this will take a minute" Naruto frowned, he could tell by what he was seeing that there was only one way to remove all the seals at once and it is from the out side … or to be more specific, from the opposite side of a barrier.

Removing the barrier would require finding the one small part that holds everything down … in other words a needle in a hay stack. However he could remove this seal by itself, but that won't destroy the barrier outside. Once they get out they wouldn't be free. They'd have to find that a place to hide until someone destroys the barrier. He really hoped the people who were surely looking for him were really close or they will be in a lot of trouble …

Karin nodded in understanding and placed himself near the door to keep watch as Naruto started to dismantle the seal array. This was the closest he has been to bein free of this place than he has in a very long time. It was enough to make him want to cry, but now was not the time for that. They had to focus. Tears can wait until they were really free. A glowing caught his attention and he looked over the blonde's shoulder just in time to see the seals locking the door disappear …

"you did it!" FU and Karin exclaimed happily.

Naruto blinked in confusion, he actually didn't do anything … which must mean someone broke in from the outside! Unfortunately before he could explain a ROOT agent charged into the room and aimed a dagger at Fu's back.

"Fu look out!" in a blink of an eye Naruto unsheathed his blade and raced forward. With a quick slash he managed to slash the agent through the collarbone sending blood every where, but even though he killed the he couldn't stop the kunai. A split second before the katana killed him the agent let the kunai fly and it became buried deep in the blonde's stomach.

"Naruto!" Karin screamed as he and caught the badly wounded blonde. He kicked the door open revealing a stairway out of there and began helping the hurt Inuzuka out of there. Sadly the situation became dire as alarms sounded from deep inside of the underground complex "damn they know! Run!"

They ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Naruto was still holding his own despite the severe injury, but he won't last long with the amount of blood gushing from the open wound.

Sun … they could see light, but before they could enjoy it they heard an army behind them … it won't be long now.

The grass was under their feet …

Naruto felt himself getting weaker … his eyesight was going. With the last strength he had he sent Karin and Fu flying towards the army of leaf ninjas he could sense not far away and turned to face none other than Danzo.

Danzo scowled at the defiant look in the half dead blonde standing before him "you'll die here" he raised his supposedly crippled right arm from its sling and was about to kill the young chunin …

And maybe he would've if it wasn't for the blood soaked arm goring its way through the old warhawk's chest from behind.

Naruto watched through blurring eyes as Danzo's corpse hit the ground revealing the bloody fourth hokage staring at him and everything went black …


	23. Time for Telling

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, TORTURE**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

Naruto watched through blurring eyes as Danzo's corpse hit the ground revealing the bloody fourth hokage staring at him and everything went black …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura went into the room with sleeping Naruto who was heavily bandaged around the stomach in the hospital bed "you really now how to cause trouble. Do you know how worried everyone is?" she chuckled half heartedly knowing he couldn't answer her.

It has been a week since he was returned to Konoha and he has yet to wake up. He has been in the Inuzuka infirmary for the entire time. For a short time he even required machines to keep him breathing, but now he is truly stable.

"I know it's strange that I'm here … that's only because I'm the only medic from the main hospital supplying bandages. If not for that your hubbys would not have let me any where near you" Sakura sighed sadly as the blondes familiars curled up near the foot of the bed and watched her carefully "that's my fault … I wasn't very nice to you or anyone in the academy besides Ino and Sasuke, but I'll say sorry properly when you wake up" she gently fluffed his pillow before tiptoeing around Eliot and Lazarus to get out of the room.

Kiba looked up at the pinkette as she entered the living room "how is he?"

"I agree with Haku and Hinata, he needs time to rest, but really he is lucky to be alive. That kunai did some serious damage and there was an infection setting in his back, which was like mince meat … he really is tough so I wouldn't worry too much. If you guys need any more supplies just tell me. I don't give a fuck if they blackball me for, as they say, 'assisting a demon' … they're idiots" Sakura huffed and patted Akamaru's head when the dog licked her hand in thanks.

The Inuzuka shook his head with a smile "it's amazing that this is going on …"

The pinkette chuckled "oh I know. I was not a model friend at the academy … thinking back I really don't know how I passed. Sai did most of the work with keeping me out of trouble, but it worked out. How are everyone else?" she asked. Sakura has become very close to the dog clan and all of Naruto's friends in he last week.

When Naruto was brought home he was in a severe condition. The medics on scene did a great job patching Naruto up for the journey back, but they needed more equipment to take care of him long term. Unfortunately no one was willing to do anything but pull up a chair and popcorn to watch Naruto die. No even believed them when the many ninjas, including Jiraiya, said Minato saved Naruto. The staff at Konoha hospital just laughed as they took the yet again unconscious hokage back to his room.

That's when Sakura came out of the hospital with everything the Inuzukas' needed. One nurse tried to stop her and was bitch slapped. Anyone else would've been fired immediately for such behavior, but Sakura was one of their best surgeons so they could not afford it. They tried to hint to her that Naruto shouldn't be saved and why when they found her completing the Inuzukas' orders for bandages, but that backfired. Sakura, yes was once a fangirl, but she was no idiot. She heard all the little jokes and gossip over the time on Kurenai's team and at the hospital and easily put two and two together … at least the two and two everyone else believed, which wasn't the real story, but it didn't matter …

After that Sakura made it very clear that she knew and didn't care. She would continue to help Naruto because she 'made an oath as a medic to help and not judge' and accused the entire staff of failing in their oaths. That, at first, shocked everyone and soon shock gave was to anger. The pinkette's workload went through the roof in order to force her to stop, but her response was yelling 'BRING IT BITCHES' and she started using shadow clones taught to her by Kakashi as a thank you for helping.

"their tired. All of us tried staying up to see him wake up and well … now we're taking shifts. Those two people Naruto helped out are still here. They wanted to wait until Naruto woke up before doing anything. Karin has no place though so the third hokage is talking to him about joining Konoha. Apparently Karin is an Uzumaki" said Kiba. At least Karin won't have put up with the same crap Haku had to deal with. Hiruzen Sarutobi was far more reasonable …

Sakura raised an eyebrow "that'll be interesting … I don't see Minato Namikaze being able to take anyone into his home since he hasn't even woken up again yet and Menma is a bit freaked out with everything going on"

"yeah that's why Karin will be staying here for now. He's worried about Naruto anyway" Kiba said not pointing out the fact that Naruto comes from the Uzumaki clan. That doesn't really make them close relatives in anyway. In fact they maybe barely be connected at all, but an Uzumaki is still an Uzumaki and no doubt Naruto will want to help Karin … especially since Karin mentioned his strange way of healing people. Healing through biting … ouch. Either way, Sakura didn't know that Naruto had a certain twin issue making him closer to Menma than she would ever think … at least not yet.

"that's good. I'll see you later, get some sleep ok? Your Casanova will be out a while more, but once he's up you won't be getting much sleep. Bye!" the pinkette snickered at Kiba's blush as she left.

"she's nice" Kiba looked over the couch he was sitting in and saw Karin standing in the doorway looking exhausted.

"you should really get some sleep" Kiba said as he yawned, it was almost time for Hinata and Tenten's shift. Then it will be Anko and Haku … assuming Anko can stop himself from cuddling with the blonde in his sleep.

Karin nodded absentmindedly "I know … I just can't seem to go to sleep" the red head sighed softly as he sat down … Hinata and Tenten entered the room. He was wearing a new set of clothes Kiba let him use … a few bite marks showed, but it didn't bother him. Orochimaru had taken advantage of his healing ability for so long that he was used to it "I wanted to talk with you guys about trying-"

Hinata shook his head "if you're about to suggest using your healing ability then no"

"why not? It should work even if he's asleep and I'm fully recovered now" Karin said trying to find a way to help.

The Hyuga sighed "the way you described your healing ability it won't work. Not on Naruto. He has far too much chakra and if you try to replenish him you will die"

Tenten nodded as Kiba went off to bed knowing full well where this conversation would go "and besides, Naruto would not agree to it. Our husband was never one for a quick fix especially at the cost to someone else. That's just who he is. You shouldn't blame yourself either. Naruto has always fought for others before himself"

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma sighed as he held his unconscious father's hand as he sat next to hospital bed "why did you run from the hospital Dad? You could've died in your condition" Menma slumped in his chair as his scolding was met with silence and bleeping machines "you scared me you know that?"

The Namikaze had woken up from his near kidnapping courtesy of Danzo's men and the first thing he heard were the nurses screaming that his father was gone. Sasuke and the others there were saying something about the demon freak, but he didn't care. Instead he ran from the room and waited in his father hospital room until he was returned safely. A few hours passed and Menma was relieved to see his father being carried into the hospital by Jiraiya and with the most absurd story.

The people deemed foolish enough to save a demon claimed that the hokage had killed Danzo in order to save Naruto Inuzuka. His father save a demon? It was ludicrous! His father may not have publicly hated the demon, but he wouldn't lift a finger to save a monster.

"Kakashi-sensei tried to sell me this stupid story about you putting yourself in danger for the demon brat, but that can't be right" Menma frowned. It didn't make sense though. How did Jiraiya find him in the same direction. Why was his father over there in the first place? There had to be a reason right? "why were you there?" he asked s he studied his father's sleeping face …

Minato inhaled sharply "Kushina … failed you … sorry" gasped the sleeping hokage and a tear fell from his eyes.

Suddenly it occurred to the red head what might have driven Minato to go after the demon brat. It wasn't to save anyone … it was to kill the demon! His father was just so weakened do to his heart attack that he killed the wrong person!

"is that it Dad? Did you want to kill the demon who killed Mom?" Menma received no answer, but somehow that confirmed what he was thinking "then I'll do it for you and Mom" the red head stormed out of the room taking a scalpel with him since he hadn't had the chance to go home and do anything else besides sleeping and eating after being released. He had no weapons with him …

"Naruto please … forgive me … my son" Minato said softly in his sleep, but no one heard it.

XXXXXXXXX

Ino looked at the Inuzuka compound as he approached "where's Sakura? She wanted to meet up here" he glanced around for his pink haired friend and instead spotted his red haired crush racing down the path towards the compound 'hey Menma, what are you up to at-" the mind walker froze in horror. The look in Menma's eyes … the razor sharp scalpel in his hand. It was obvious what the Namikaze was there to do "Menma stop!" he wrapped his arms around the pissed off red head from behind.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FINISH WHAT MY FATHER WANTED TO DO!" Menma yelled as he struggled against the blonde's grip.

"and what is that? Killing Naruto?" Ino asked calmly trying to get Menma to think clearly about what he was doing.

"that demon is nothing but trouble … my Dad went to kill it" snapped Menma.

Ino frowned "no he didn't Menma. The fourth hokage saved Naruto-"

Menma wrenched himself free and glared at Ino "no he didn't! my father was going to kill the demon-"

"your brother actually" Ino couldn't keep this quiet anymore. Menma had to know everything before he made a huge mistake that can't be fixed.

"what?" Menma gasped, he was sure he heard that wrong.

"Naruto Inuzuka is your twin brother" Ino stated calmly …


	24. Seals Don't Lie

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence, TORTURE**

**(**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking" **

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking) **

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

"Naruto Inuzuka is your twin brother" Ino stated calmly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma started laughing so hard that he dropped the scalpel "are you drunk or something? If not it's a sick joke"

"it's no joke" Ino frowned. It isn't a surprise that Menma would react this way, but he had to make the red head understand before he does the dumbest thing imaginable.

"whatever you say" Menma snapped sarcastically. As far as he was concerned the joke ran it's course and the mind walker should drop it.

Ino shook his head "I found a nurse who saw your birth and she said there were two babies that night. One blonde and one red head. The hokage had twins-"

*smack* Ino blinked in shock and slowly touched the quickly reddening cheek where Menma slapped him …

"my father is a good man who lost his wife the day I was born and was forced to become a single father. Do really expect me to believe some woman who could be lying over my father and why is it this hasn't gotten out earlier if it was real? Something like that would've spread like fire with all the gossips in this village" Menma snapped.

Ino sighed inwardly as he tried to remain calm, which wasn't easy since that hit hurt and more so than just the physical contact "Menma, your father put up a law so no one could discuss the events surrounding the day of your birth and sealing. If anyone did they would be executed. After that day several hospital workers were fired for trumped up charges. The nurse I found was working as a stripper"

The red head scoffed "the word of a stripper is even better. You sure know how to pick them" Menma snorted sarcastically "… why would my father get rid of my twin? Why would he blame everything on him and call him a demon? That thing in the Inuzuka compound isn't related to me. He is only the bearer of a demon's soul and if there is such a law then it's to keep people from talking about the demon vessels not to keep a mysterious twin isolated from his family"

"why is he a demon and not you?" Ino asked making Menma freeze.

Menma snarled "he has the soul sealed in-"

"your mother had the entire demon sealed in her right? She wasn't considered a demon. So why is Naruto any different?" Ino argued.

For a second Menma was speechless, but the Sasuke walked out from behind a tree "Sasuke you won't believe what Ino has been saying. He's trying to convince me that the demon is my brother. Can you tell him he's wrong?" Menma commanded knowing Sasuke dispel this stupid lie.

Sasuke frowned, he loved Menma, which is why he knew he couldn't lie about this. The scalpel on the ground this close to the Inuzuka compound was not a good sign "Menma … Naruto has the Uzumaki chains"

The red head looked completely betrayed "are you kidding me? You want me to take the word of a stripper who claims the demon is my twin and there's a law to execute people who talk about what happened on my birthday" he snapped harshly as he pointed an accusing finger at Ino before glaring at Sasuke "and you want me to believe some bullshit about the demo having my mother's power. Why didn't he didn't use it in the exams then huh? He could've easily beaten me and won!"

"the exams were meant to display strategy not reveal all your cards.m Naruto did what he had to do to win without showing off, which why he didn't fight you. He could've easily stopped you, but it would show too much … also he didn't want to hurt his brother and your father would've been furious if his throwaway offspring harmed his loved son" Sasuke leaned back and caught the red head's wrist before the smack could connect. Ino grabbed the other wrist before the red head could start fighting.

Menma struggled angrily "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Stop talking about my father like he's a monster who would get rid of family for no reason"

The raven sighed "but there is a reason … Minato blamed Naruto for your mother's death. He blamed everything on your twin and let people torture-"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! That demon down there should die!" Menma growled. Both ninjas sighed as the read haired demon vessel struggle. They have seen Menma when he is himself and it is why they have slowly fallen for him, but every time he's around his father or Naruto he puts up this cruel mask just to please his father and avenge his mother. That isn't the real Menma and if this sick cycle keeps going then Minato will lose both sons.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU" the three shinobis were startled back to reality and saw Sakura glaring at them "good, now I heard most of what was said just now … in fact most of the compound heard Menma's screeching"

Sasuke, Ino and Menma looked over and saw several members of the Inuzuka clan standing around the perimeter glaring at them. Each ninja was heavily armed and several canines were viciously baring their teeth. They were all ready to defend they clan member. The most intimidating were Naruto's husbands who were pissed despite being a bit tired due to worrying over their love. Menma at least had the decency to blush.

Sakura sighed "it was fun watching you lovebirds fight and though Sasuke and Ino have been in love with you for a while" Ino and Sasuke blushed a dark red and avoided Menma's eyes by glaring at the pinkette who ignored them and the confused red head "I will have to interrupt this tender, if not, homicidal moment" the medic calmly stated as she took the scalpel from it's spot on the ground "everyone down will defend Naruto. Hokage's son or not they won't hold back so lets end this the easy way. Menma do you have any blood seal scrolls?"

Menma yanked his arms free and nodded "of course, my mother had several to protect heirlooms"

"ok, since you don't believe the word of the two ninjas who have never lied to you or seem like the type to spew half baked research then maybe you will believe your mother's seals" she glanced over her shoulder at Tsume who nodded silently giving permission. No one wanted to have the red haired Namikaze coming back trying to kill Naruto. Sakura turned back to Menma "go get a blood scroll of your choosing and come back here. I don't know if this is true or not so I will be the unbiased medic and make a cut on Naruto. If it opens for Naruto's blood you have your answer"

The Namikaze took a few moments to consider the idea. It made sense, but the thought of the demon's blood tainting his mother's scrolls left a bad taste in his mouth. Unfortunately the only way to prove them wrong was to sacrifice one scroll. In the end it would make things easier and maybe they will stop protecting the demon. He was sure they won't object to killing it then, which he was sure his mother would approve of. He could avenge her with one scroll …

"fine I'll go get one" Menma left never considering the possibility that he may be wrong. He went down the road and listened to the wind bowing the leaves as he went towards town. For some reason it just felt wrong to jump through the trees or maybe he was subconsciously buying time, but why? To see the scenery? The path along the supposedly bottomless canyon lined part of the path and it was off putting. Every sound he heard was trying to tell him something. Trying to convince him of something. Why did he feel like he was being torn into two?

As he passed the hospital he glanced up at the room he knew his father was in. His kind father who read him stories, cuddled him, took care of him and trained him as he got older. A man like his father wouldn't hurt or abandon family. Despite his confidence the memory of Minato hitting him for not wanting to train popped up.

The memory was shaken away by the frustrated red head "Dad was just stressed that day … he had so much to worry about with the exams and … and it's possible his health wasn't great at that time. That might have been a sign that something would happen like a precursor to the heart attack" Menma smiled in relief as he managed to make sense of that tense moment between him and his beloved father.

The Namikaze compound came into view and Menma ran up to he door. The seals all over the compound sensed his chakra and let him open he door. The first thing he did was toe off his sandals. He then went to the library where everything from scrolls to books were kept,

A shelf in the back was where his mother's jutsu's and seal work was kept. At least of what his father could find. The hokage couldn't find a crate with the Uzumaki seal and a blood seal locking it, but it was believed to have been lost during the nine tails attack. What Minato and Menma didn't know is that that crate was given Tsume who had Naruto open it when he was 8 years old. That katana that Naruto keeps strapped to his waist came from that very crate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed once Menma left to get the blood scroll "so I'm assuming everything you said was true"

"yeah" Ino frowned. That could've gone much better, but what could he do? Would it have been better to just knock the red head out and run?

"calm down Ino, you did what you thought was best, but now I should get Jiraiya involved" Sakura said as she rolled up the right sleeve of her dark red jacket revealing a seal on her forearm.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she bit her thumb and wiped some blood on the seal "how? He isn't easy to find and why do we need him anyway?"

"actually Jiraiya is staying in the village waiting for news on Naruto and the hokage. He gave me this seal so I can inform him if there are any changes. As for why … you were using a seal Naruto taught you to keep Menma restrained, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded "I thought so. It's why he was struggling to break your grip on his wrist. Well all kinkiness aside he was so pissed with that conversation that he started tapping into the nine tail's chakra. If you took you eyes off his flushed face and looked at his feet you would've seen the flickers of red chakra so I think Jiraiya should be close by to control Menma in case the worst happens" stated Sakura as they went to the Inuzuka compound noticing both Sasuke and Ino were blushing.

Ino shook his head "I should've kept my mouth shut"

"maybe, but as shocked as I was to hear what you two said I think this is something Menma should know especially if … was he going to …?" Sakura let her sentence trail off.

"yes, he came to kill Naruto" said Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes "this is like some fucked up soap opera. Idiot goes to kill his hated enemy only to discover his enemy is his twin!" she exclaimed dramatically earning a few sweat drops.

A few minutes later Jiraiya landed near the compound "what happened?" he asked as they joined the clan head in the living room.

Tsume scowled "your brat tried to assassinate Naruto"

"WHAT? You mean Menma tried … when did this happen? Is Naruto alright?" the toad sage slumped into a chair with an exasperated sigh as Ino explained exactly what happened and Sakura told him about the deal "dear god … well at least it will all get out in the open before Naruto suffers even more crap. Now if only Minato would wake up"

Lazarus came into the room "the homicidal nitwit is coming down the path" the white wolf growled before going back to guard his master. If Menma makes one wrong move in front of the wolf and dog familiars he will lose much more than a hand.

No one spoke a word as the red head neared the compound. Menma strolled into the compound as if he owned the place confident that this will go his way. He shot Kiba, Anko, Hinata and the other demon whores a look of disgust and gave Sakura the scroll. He was confused to see his godfather there looking disappointed, but he shook off the hurt feeling and focused on the bandaged blonde on the hospital bed.

The demon had the nerve to look so much like his father. It angered him, but the dogs growled forcing him to keep a safe distance back.

Stupid mutts, but soon everyone will see. Sakura took the unconscious blonde's hand and made a little cut on the thumb. The blood dripped on the seal and it fell open. Menma stared at the open scroll in shock. He almost seemed numb, but then he was hit with so many emotions including betrayal and guilt. The emotions were so strong that he tapped into the real demon's power.

Jiraiya was the first to see the red energy pouring out of the red head and knocked Menma out before things got out of hand. Once the red head woke up he'd explain what he could … in the safety of the Namikaze compound …

Sadly the toad sage knew the full story had to come from Minato who was still asleep …


	25. Strangled by Lies

** (**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

Sadly the toad sage knew the full story had to come from Minato who was still asleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma stared at his godfather and sensei in disbelief from his spot on the couch. He woke up an hour ago after being dragged out of the Inuzuka compound yesterday. Jiraiya went to go and get Kakashi while the young red head was out cold and now they were going to tell him the truth. Everything will soon be revealed, even the fact the nine tailed fox was never split up …

"you knew the entire time and you never told me" Menma whispered sounding completely betrayed as he thought back to the blood seal. Naruto was related

Kakashi winced and shook his head "we didn't know for a few years. We believed Naruto was just a brat pulling pranks and blaming you, but then Tsume adopted him … we both went to talk some sense into her along with Mikoto Uchiha, but she ended up being the mature one for once" Kalkashi chuckled weakly "she told us no one was taking care of Naruto and some villagers were even beating him because they thought he was a demon …" the silver haired jonin trailed off as Menma paled heavily. That's something Menma never had to face … the villager's hate was reserved for Naruto only despite the fact that there was actually no reason for it.

"beaten? … but he only has half of the demon fox. Only the weak soul, right?" Menma said trying make sense of everything. The villagers never treated him poorly and as far as he knew he had the demon's power. Shouldn't he be seen as a threat not his brother … his brother, he always wanted a brother and now he knows that he always had one. Unfortunately now he has a huge amount to damage to fix if he ever wanted any sort of relationship with the blonde. After all, the one thing he knew was true was that his mother wouldn't want her sons separated.

"Menma" the shaky red head looked up at Jiraiya who had a look on his face meaning that there was more … much more "we knew nothing until a couple years after trying to get to know Naruto, but when he tapped into the Uzumaki chains found I got curious and looked at the seal … or where I thought the seal was … Menma, Naruto isn't a demon vessel. Tsume admitted that Hiruzen Sarutobi, my former sensei, found his wife's journal and it showed that Kushina was expecting twins"

"what … what do you mean? … the nine tails wasn't split, but that means …" Menma felt sick all of a sudden.

Jiraiya nodded "you always had the entire demon"

Menma jolted away from Kakashi who tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder "why? … why would Dad let this happen? My brother … my twin … Naruto was abandoned, but why? Why have you never mentioned this before? Why? Why? Why?" Menma started yelling and a wave of tears poured from his eyes "Dad told me that Uzumakis believed family was the most important thing so why would he do this? Why would he … he told me to hate Naruto … why?"

Kakashi pulled Menma into a hug "we don't know exactly why your Dad did what he did. We believe your Dad went a little off his rocker when your mother died and for some reason he blamed everything on Naruto. Part of it was probably because you look so much like your mother and Naruto looks like Minato, but as far as why we didn't tell you until now is because we couldn't. On the day of your birth Minato passed a law stating that anyone who knew about what happened during the nine tailed fox's attack couldn't repeat that information to anyone who didn't know or they will be executed"

"and Menma we did try to talk with Minato" Jiraiya sighed sadly and shook his head "he wouldn't even discuss the subject rationally, but maybe he will now. We think this heart attack was caused by him finally realizing what he did and to who. Do you understand?"

The red haired ninja bit his lip and nodded shakily "I think I understand … but I can't be around Dad right now"

There was no way he could look his father in the eye and not want to scream at him for all those lies. Unfortunately the situation wasn't that simple. It would be foolish to vent at a man who just had a heart attack! Even if Minato deserved it, and the man definitely did, Menma didn't want his father getting sicker because of this. However this poses a problem … once Minato wakes up and is allowed to leave the hospital he will have to go home, but Menma didn't want to confront the man for a while.

The two ninjas could practically see Menma's thoughts flitting across his eyes as he fidgeted "it's alright Menma. I'll get some things together and move in when Minato is let out of the hospital" Kakashi said with an eye smile trying to reassure Menma.

"thanks Kakashi-nii" Menma said softly before getting lost in thought again. This as too much to take in at once. He needed to think about this and rest for now. Menma just wanted some time and even hoped his father would stay asleep for a while … he wasn't that lucky ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Four medics were standing over the hokage's bed checking the man's vitals for any sign of change when things started changing. A slight flutter of the blonde's eyelashes caught the doctor's attention and to everyone's excitement the eyelids opened reveling the hokage's blue eyes. The doctor asked a few minor questions to make sure his memory was ok and tested the hokage's reflexes before telling the staff to leave …

"we will inform your son about your waking up hokage-sama, please rest" said the doctor as he went towards the door.

"wait-" Minato frowned as the door closed before he could finish his sentence leaving him alone in the room. He sighed as he laid back on the pillow and stared at the white ceiling.

The lights were off to encourage him to rest, but he just couldn't. It was a blur, but his last memories were of Naruto bleeding badly and he had to know what happened. Was Naruto safe? Did he know that Minato wanted to save him? … for once. A sharp pang of guilt shot through his chest as he thought of everything. Naruto has every right to hate him for what he has done. All he did was go out of his way to cause Naruto pain. He sent his son to war for god's sake! How do you make amends for that?

The desire to know about Naruto was strong enough to make him tilt his head to look out the gap in the shades to see if a medic could spare a moment. A few minutes passed and he was worried because all he saw was a lot of medics with pink hair walking back and forth "maybe I'm hallucinating …" Minato wondered in concern as he saw the 20th pinkette hurry by, but then he realized that this wasn't exhaustion. They were shadow clones! "excuse me! Can I speak with someone?" he called out and to his relief one of the pink haired clones entered his room.

"hokage-sama you should be resting now. Do you need something? I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll help if you need it" the Sakura clone said. Despite the revelation brought about with Menma's blood scroll incident she was still a medic and had to act professional … no matter how much she wanted to smack the man in front of her …

Minato smiled "I … you're probably not allowed to say, but is there any information you can give me on Naruto Inuzuka's condition?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura blinked, she half expected the other doctors to brag about Naruto being in a coma in the hopes of cheering up their hokage, but the fact that Minato doesn't know means that wasn't the case "hokage-sama what questions were you asked when you woke up?" the pink haired medic asked as she shut the door and took the seat next to the hokage's bed.

"ummm … 'what year was it', 'what is my name?', 'what is my son's name' …" Minato looked saddened as he relayed that question, which Sakura took a mental note of "and 'what is my birthday?' … why do you want to know?" Minato asked though he was showing signs of being out of breath, which Sakura didn't like.

"I simply wanted to know so I know what you have been told, which is apparently nothing. Before I answer anything I want you to tell me what you remember just before the heart attack and what you remember about what happened during your stay here" she asked gently.

The blonde thought for a second. Not because he was having trouble, but because it was painful to remember Kushina's face as he told her about Naruto "I killed a man who broke into my home and used his body for a jutsu … I saw my late wife and then I saw Jiraiya trying to talk to me. That's what I remember just before the heart attack, but then I remember waking up and hearing something about Naruto being taken in place of Menma. It's kind of a blur, but I found Orochimaru's home by following Jiraiya for a little bit and then raced ahead when I got the general direction. Then I saw Danzo about to kill Naruto …" Minato explained as best he could while still being vague enough so he didn't have to explain the whole reviving the dead issue.

Sakura gently touched the hokage's hand as she heard the heart monitor spike indicating that Minato was distressed thinking about it "just rest hokage-sama … to answer your question Naruto Inuzuka is at the Inuzuka compound …" Sakura wondered if she should say anything considering that there was more going on here that she may not know. Why Naruto is part of the inuzuka clan when he is related to Menma was one of many questions that needed to be answered, but she felt like he should know "he is in a coma due to the damage caused by a kunai to his stomach. It was lucky he survived, but his condition would be better if he was treated here or if the Inuzuka clan was allowed the equipment soon. However, according to Tsume, Naruto has suffered injuries just as bad when he was young and has come out just fine"

"why wasn't he treated here?" Minato asked confused. Medics were always taking their jobs seriously so he assumed Naruto was in the hospital. In fact he always assumed that Naruto was being treated at the hospital, but then what was the boy's life before his adoption like? The hokage felt sick as he how much he put his own child through.

"I wondered that too as I stole the equipment the Inuzukas needed so they could have it" Sakura sighed not caring that she just admitted that she went against orders "the other medics were pretty pissed, but they started hinting things as if they wanted me to understand something … something about the nine tailed fox's attack and a seal" she saw the hokage pale slightly "I figured it out, but instead of following the 'no demons allowed' policy everyone else follows around here I started taking bandages and personally helping Naruto heal, which earned me about 30 extra shifts around here thus why there are so many mes running around" she said watching his reaction carefully.

It seemed odd that he didn't know about the hospital banning Naruto. It sounded like they never helped Naruto, even as a kid, but does that mean he had nothing to do with that? He genuinely seemed to care about Naruto, but then why do so many civilians and medics believe that the hokage wants his son dead? Did anyone know about the hokage's son? Probably not if Menma was left in the dark, but why? None of this made sense though it really wasn't her place to pry so she wouldn't ask. Maybe all these questions will be answered soon … if not, she was becoming gossip buddies with Haku and Hinata so maybe they'll spill the beans …

Minato frowned "I see … thank you. What happened after I was brought back?" he asked though he quite frankly didn't care. He wanted to start doing what he could to make some sort of bond with Naruto and he would start by removing that law that prevents everyone from talking about that very attack years ago.

"well the third hokage took up the mantel until you recovered and Menma was at your bedside most of the time … and something happened to make Menma believe you left to kill not save Naruto- …" Sakura smiled as Kakashi and Jiraiya came in, but when she tried to leave and give them some privacy the weak hand tightened around hers not wanting her to leave yet "I'll just give you guys a few minutes and come back to make sure these perverts are behaving" Sakura smirked at the pouting perverts as the hokage gave a weak chuckle.

Jiraiya huffed as Sakura left "she's one to talk" the toad sage looked at Minato and smiled nervously "Sarutobi-sensei is coming soon too … Minato, you revived Kushina, didn't you?" Minato nodded weakly as he sank back on the pillow "considering how I found you I can imagine what she said. Now that you're thinking clearly we have few things to confess about your son, Naruto"

Minato's eyes widened "y-you know?"

"yes and we tried to tell you before, but you always changed the subject or flat out accused Naruto of something so we waited" Kakashi explained and sighed "Menma knows now too"

What little color Minato had quickly drained as he listened to the story of his son trying to kill his brother and the events that lead to a blood seal … he may have lost both sons because of his actions …


	26. Choking on Confessions

**(**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame / male Karin**

**Last Time:**

What little color Minato had quickly drained as he listened to the story of his son trying to kill his brother and the events that lead to a blood seal … he may have lost both sons because of his actions …

XXXXXXXXXX

*knock*knock*knock*

"WHAT?" Tsume snapped angrily scaring the poor anbu wearing a boar mask who knocked.

Boar gulped nervously "the hokage wishes to speak to you"

"Hiruzen sent you instead of just dropping by?" Tsume stated a bit puzzled at the formality.

"ummm … the fourth hokage actually" Boar corrected feeling a little calmer. Sadly that feeling of safety was false. He took several steps back and even slipped into his hurried attempt to get away from the clan head and the dark murderous aura surrounding her.

A bloodthirsty grin spread across Tsume "oh really?" she closed the door behind her slowly making an ominous creak as it shut "lead the way" the poor anbu nearly wet himself at the intense feeling of pure rage rolling off the clan head and silently escorted her to the hospital room where the fourth hokage was resting before quickly running away once his job was done. Tsume opened the door and glared at the bedridden blonde propped upright with the help of the bed's adjusting quality "what could you possibly want?" she growled internally vowing that if the man in front of her said one thing to mock Naruto she'd kill him.

Minato winced at the rage directed at him and wondered if he should've not called off his guard detail "Tsume I … I want to apologize"

"for what? You never went out of your way to convince people to mutilate me. Are you sure it's me you should apologize to?" she spat harshly.

"I … can't … I have no right to even speak to him yet" Minato said noticing Tsume raise an eyebrow at his comment "I'm removing the Demon Attack law and revealing the truth about the nine tails and the real host … if Menma even speaks to me that is" the weakened hokage frowned sadly. He knew he couldn't do this without talking to Menma first, but Menma has yet to come by even though he has been awake a couple days now. Though he wasn't completely surprised really. After everything he did he deserved to be shut out.

The strong woman eyed the blonde in front of her critically "Menma will get over it. In the grand scheme of things his issues with you are insignificant compared to the ones you have with Naruto. This announcement had better have Naruto's permission too since really his is the only one who suffered because of that law"

"I know" Minato said softly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"why now?" Tsume scowled as he didn't move his gaze fro the ceiling "why after all this pain? Why after the heartache? You sent him to war but it never occurred to you that you were going too far then! You put a seal on him as a child that stunned him so the civilians could catch him! You nearly killed his lover, my son Kiba, and don't deny it! My hounds found your scent on the bag that the beetle was hiding in and on a storage scroll the found in the exam during the exam! Now answer! Why in gods name would you chance now after you scarred Naruto so badly? Have you ever seen his body? Did you know his whiskers marks actually started fading like most birthmarks, but a civilian carved them back onto his face? … how do you intend to fix anything?" Tsume finally asked after her rage dwindled a little due to her ranting.

Minato stared slack jawed at the woman who was flushed and panting from her rant as he silently processed everything that the kunoichi said. It was made chillingly obvious that this was not going to be a simple road to forgiveness "I … spoke to Kushina"

"what?" Tsume asked more than a little confused.

"right after the exams I … I used a jutsu that was created by the first hokage … it temporarily brought her back to me" Minato said sadly as looked away mournfully.

Tsume snorted "I see now. I can imagine how that conversation went. You wanted to tell her everything. Maybe even have her kill Naruto, but in the usual Kushina fashion she started talking without letting you get a word in edge wise" Minato nodded and the clan head gave a humorless chuckle "you didn't confess anything when she begged to hear about Naruto, did you?"

"no … I wouldn't be alive if I did" Minato commented trying to make a weak joke, but Tsume wasn't about to do any laughing and neither was he "I told her some of the things I did and blamed the council … I couldn't tell her the truth"

The clan head scowl "you're a coward"

The remark made the hokage flinch "yes … how did you know about Naruto?"

"I didn't at first, but then Hiruzen found his wife's diary that had every detail of Kushina's pregnancy including the fact that twin boys were expected. Hiruzen was also the one I contacted when we first met Naruto. That was because I thought the seal should be checked, but there wasn't one" she ground out as her anger rose again.

Minato tried to swallow, but a knot in his throat was making it difficult "yeah … I have no excuse"

"at least you get that, but you owe everyone an explanation" the woman stated clearly demanding just that.

The bedridden hokage closed his eyes for a second as if preparing to say something that he deeply regretted … and he did "I begged Shinigami to take me that night 18 years ago, but Kushina … my stubborn beautiful wife volunteered her soul since she was near death from having the nine tails ripped from her body by that masked bastard" Minato's fists clenched the sheets as if desiring to strangle someone. He wasted so much time on trying to he people he should've held dear and let the real monster behind all this waltz around free. There was so much to fix "I watched as she took her last breath and then it was over … I can't remember how I got to the hospital, but I remember looking at Menma and seeing so much of Kushina in him … when the council meeting was called I just …"

The Inuzuka frowned "I was injured so I wasn't there. What Hurizen told me is that Danzo and the civilians wanted Menma executed for being the fox's vessel. I understand that you couldn't allow your son to be butchered, but why sacrifice one son for another. You claimed Naruto was an orphan carrying a demon's soul then gave him to the wolves … you just abandoned him like trash, Kushina's baby"

It was too much for the blonde. He finally started tearing up "I don't know what I was thinking! I just lost so much and I just couldn't lose anyone else-"

*SMACK*

A red hand print began forming on the hokage's cheek where Tsume's hand connected with his face "I lost my husband that day … Hiruzen lost his wife … many of us lost someone and we all lost Kushina … though no matter how you look at it I see only one real victim … only one person who has any right to shed any tears and that's the child who was abandoned to a life of pain and misery by his own father, but you know what … he hasn't shed a tear over any of it. Even when I told him about his father being so close he didn't burst into tears so you have no right to cry" Tsume growled dangerously.

Minato knew what she said was true and tried to pull himself together "y-you told him?" he asked as a feeling of dread slithered into his stomach. He never knew that Naruto was aware of everything. Would that make things easier or far more difficult? … he wasn't sure …

"I had some of Kushina's things in a crate, which I gave to him as a child and like any orphan he wanted to know about his father too. There was no way I would lie about that … not to him, Naruto deserved to know everything and you will explain when he's ready to hear it and not a moment before" Tsume had enough and retreated from the room without any dismissal. If she stayed she might just end up being carted away to prison for murder …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata looked up from his cup of tea as Tsume returned in a huff "is everything ok-" Tsume disappeared into her bedroom and slammed the door making anyone listening wince "wonder what pissed her off"

It wasn't safe to pry until she calmed down so he decided to go stay with Naruto for a while. He went up the stairs and into the make shift infirmary. With great care he stepped passed the sleeping wolf and dog familiars and took a seat next to the hospital bed. The high pitched beeps from the machines were oddly comforting. It meant Naruto was still here with them and he knew the blonde they loved would wake. A world without his blonde was not something he wanted to consider. The thought made him want to cry …

"he'll be lucky if we only strap him down to the bed when he wakes up and keep him there until he's better" Anko said as he walked into the room.

"I think he'd find a way out. You know how he is when stuck in one place with nothing to do" Hinata chuckled as he set his tea on the side table and got up to fluff Naruto's pillows to make him sit in a more comfortable position for his neck.

"oh I'm sure we can keep him busy" Anko said with a suggestive with making Hinata bush a deep red.

The Hyuga shook his head in amusement "he'd still be healing! We couldn't do that you pervert" Hinata exclaimed.

"I hear orgasms help the body heal faster. You're the medic so tell me … is it true?" Anko purred as he cuddled the pale eyed ninja who only responded with a massive blush all over his body "relax … I'm only kidding. Though knowing Naruto he will be a bit pent up from not fucking our brains out for nearly two weeks don't you think? We're going to have a lot of catching up to do" the purple haired ninja smirked playfully as he nuzzled Hinata's neck.

Hinata was about to scold Anko for talking like that, but then he caught the look in Anko's eyes. That sad heartbroken look from those eyes that never broke away from the comatose blonde's face. Despite the playful attitude and attempts to appear optimistic Anko really was taking this hard. The interrogator was very close to Naruto because of their shared pasts. Both were treated terribly by the villagers for things out of their control. Orochimaru betrayed Anko as well as the village, but he was treated like he was responsible for the sage's actions and Naruto was the one who truly knew what it was like …

Hinata smiled softly "you're right … we'll keep him under control for as long as that's possible … we're going to need a silencing seal in here"

"oh! I'll do it!" Anko yelled cheerily waking both Lazarus and Eliot from their slumber. Both canines looked amused as Anko made a silencing seal on the wall, but suddenly both canines bolted onto their feet.

"what's wrong with you two?" Hinata asked worried that someone was trying to target Naruto again. Menma was not the only person who tried to 'finish off the demon' while he was weak. Several villagers and random ninjas have tried and all met a grisly fate. After all there are no laws against a clan defending their members and Naruto was a member of the Inuzukas.

Both Anko and Hinata armed themselves, but just as they were about to alert the rest of the compound the ninjas noticed the canines were interested in the blonde on the bed. That's when Hinata noticed something … the machines were beeping faster. They all looked closer at Naruto …

It looked like his breathing was deeper …

It may have been their imagination, but were his eyelids twitching?

"Naruto" Hinata gently touched the strong hand and felt movement … the eyelids opened … Lazarus let out a loud joyful howl telling everyone the good news. Naruto was awake!


End file.
